Trapped with you
by Lady Cell
Summary: The rookie teams have a new mission: to spend one entire month with the each others and three other girls they don't know! Utter chaos guarantied as romance blooms, and the OC's attack! Main pairing: GaaraOC [CH 16 UPDATED]
1. Where it all starts The team of two

"Trapped with you"

**Me**: O-ha-yo!

**Neko-chan**: Cheerful aren't you?

**Me**: Neko-chan! **((Huggles))**

**Neko-Chan**: --; What the hell?

**Me**: I can't thank you enough for giving me the idea for the story **((Hugs tighter))**

**Neko-Chan**: **((Turning blue))** Umm...Can't...breathe...

**Me**: **((Lets go of her, and Neko-chan falls to the ground))** Ack! Gomen nasai!

* * *

_"Kakashi-sensei, but why?" Naruto wailed, obviously not liking the idea._

_"Being a ninja is about teamwork, and I and the other senseis agreed to put you to this test." He said in his casual way, not taking his eyes of 'Icha, Icha paradise'_

_"But still, being in a house with the other teams for a month, with out being able to go outside is equal to torturing!" Sakura joined in with Naruto._

_Sasuke was silent while his teammates argued with their Sensei, even though he also didn't agree with Kakashi. He said that he and the other sense's wanted to see how they would work as a team. Even Tsunade, the Hokage, agreed. The teams that would be stuck together are Asuma's team, Kakashi's team, Kurenai's team, Gai's team and the team of the hidden village of sand: Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Plus, a team of two he didn't even know about._

_"Kakashi-sensei, who is in the team that will be with us?" Sasuke spoke for the first time since the argument started_

_"Ah, you mean the team of two? A good friend of mine is a sensei to two girls, and she insisted that her team also joins in this mission." Kakashi seemed to grin under his mask as he looked away from his book. He made a face "I think that you might like them"_

**Prologue**: _"Where it all starts. The team of two"_

Naruto groaned at the memory of how she was stuck here. He was going to spend an entire month in this house, with no going out.

There was one big living room, with a TV, one kitchen that was supplied with food, two big bathrooms: one for girls, one for boys (It's like those Japanese public baths, that have showers, hot springs etc, and are split in two: girls go up, boys go down. If you watched Ranma, you will know what I mean). It had two big bedrooms, one bedroom for the girls, one for the boys, some other rooms that he had no idea what were for and that was that.

All the teams have arrived, and Sakura and Ino were already at each others throats, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji were glaring at each other, Shikamaru was complaining, Chouji was eating, Tenten and Temari were actually chatting like friends, much to Naruto's surprise. Kankuro was fiddling around with his puppets, Lee was talking about the power of youth, Shino was quiet and Kiba was trying to make Hinata laugh, but she was to nervous to laugh for some reason.

Their sensei's were sitting or standing against a wall. Kakashi was reading 'Icha, Icha paradise', ignoring Gai who was talking about their rivalry. Asuma and Kurenai were just talking to each other, while the sand sensei (Does anybody remember this guy's name Oo;) was quietly leaning against the wall.

The Hokage, Tsunade, was also there, and so was Jiraya. Tsunade was obviously pissed at Jiraya, who was most probably making perverted comments about her. She looked like she was about to slap him.

They were now waiting for the 'team of two', as Kakashi called them. They were about half an hour late, and Naruto was wondering if it had anything with them being Kakashi-sensei's friends.

There was a loud knocking at the door; everybody stopped what they were doing. Kakashi looked away from his book and got up to open the door. When the door opened, a girl about Kakashi's age, with long flowing black hair and green cat eyes jumped and gave Kakashi a big hug. Kakashi was obviously prepared for that and was not knocked down by her. He just sweat dropped slightly at the girl who was talking to him on some foreign language.

"It's good to see you too Alana." He said, aware of the people behind him who were staring at him like OO

"I'm sorry I'm late, I stepped on a snail and broke his shell, so I had to help him fix it." She finally said something on Japanese, and everyone except for Kakashi and the tree newcomers sweat dropped.

"LIAR! You were just to busy reading 'Icha, Icha paradise'!" two girls behind Alana yelled at her.

The two girls behind her were about 15 like the other students. One had short raven hair, tied in a pony tail and black eyes. The other had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. All three of them had Chinese shirts and pants to match, that were only different in color. Alana's was gray with green trimmings, the raven-haired girl's was red with black trimmings, and the chocolate haired one had a black one with red trimmings.

Alana let go of Kakashi, a cattish smile on her face, her cheeks had those anime red puffs. Kakashi sweat dropped and turned away towards the confused people behind him. "This is Alana and her pupils: Laura and Kira. Because Alana asked me, Laura and Kira will also be a part of this mission." He introduced.

Kira's chocolate eyes wandered over the room. There were 15 students, which means there should be 5 senseis, but it appeared one is missing. She noticed that there was 4 sensei's from the leaf village, including Kakashi-sama. There were sand students too, but she failed to find their sensei. He most probably got out when they came.

"Why are we taking this damned test?" Laura complained to Alana "I think that the sensei's should too take this test with us! Let them suffer too!" she growled.

Sakura also joined in "She's right! Why don't you take this test with us?"

"We already took this test." Alana said, but Laura saw that she was lying.

"Liar." She growled.

"Actually, that's a great idea." Tsunade spoke up, and everyone looked at her "Students learn from their sensei's, that's why it wouldn't be bad for sensei's to take this so called 'test' with the students." All the sensei's seemed to dislike that idea. "I've decided to go with this girl's idea!"

"What about you Tsunade? Why should you be spared of this mission too?" Jiraya said, and Tsunade froze. "Don't you think the Hokage should be an example for the younger generations?" Tsunade started to sweat.

"I...I...well..." Tsunade didn't want to be looked up in this house with all those people. But now that Jiraya brought this up, she had to. _"If I'm going down I ain't going alone!"_ she thought "Fine! I'll stay too only if YOU too stay!" she pointed an accusing finger at the frog hermit.

"Sure, why not?" he replied "Being locked in a house with three beautiful girls isn't that bad." He said, referring to Tsunade, Kurenai and Alana.

Tsunade took out a paper fan and smacked him on the head "Pervert!"

"Temari, where is our sensei?" Kankuro asked. Tsunade looked around and frowned

"Why that good for nothing...he sneaked out! He knew this was coming and he sneaked out!" she hissed

"Does this mean that we would be spending an entire month with the sensei's and their teams?" Ino complained and fainted; Shikamaru appeared behind her and caught her.

"How troublesome." He muttered.

Gaara, Sasuke and Neji turned back to glaring at each other, Naruto started complaining about food, Sakura was looking at the newcomers, Temari and Kankuro were complaining because their Sensei escaped this torture, Lee was looking at Sakura, Laura and Kira and blushed, his eyes turning in to fire, Tenten noticed this and sweat drooped, Chouji didn't stop eating during all this.

Asuma and Kurenai started talking about how this is gonna turn in to a big mess, Tsunade was yelling at Jiraya for being such a pervert. Kakashi was back to reading 'Icha, Icha paradise', with Alana reading over his shoulder and giggling now and there, while Gai was talking something about Kakashi being hip and their rivalry.

The two girls looked around, and sweat dropped, hope exiting out of their hearts.

"Looks like we're stuck here with these guys for a month." Kira said

Laura nodded, not daring to say anything.

And so the torture began.

* * *

**Me**: I think I should insert the twilight zone music here... 

**Neko-chan**: **((reading 'Icha, Icha paradise'))**You don't say.

**Darkmagiciangirl**: **((Shows up out of nowhere))**Yo

**Me**: **((Eyes sparkle))** Magician girl!

**Neko-chan**: **((Looks up from her book))** What took you so long?

**Darkmagiciangirl**: The duel with Seto was longer than I have expected.

**Me**: Who won?

**Darkmagiciangirl**: It was a tie

**Neko-chan**: Is that even possible? I never heard that a Duel monster duel ended in a draw

**Me**: When you play with a girl who is named after her favorite Duel monster card, everything is possible.


	2. Introduction! Do I know you?

"Trapped with you"

**((Neko-chan and Darkmagiciangirl are playing Duel Monster))**

**Neko-chan**: (100 life points) **((Looks at her cards))**You're doomed this time. I sacrifice Headless Knight and Grand Tiki Elder to summon Blue eyes white dragon!!!

**((Headless knight and Grand Tiki elder disappear and Blue eyes white dragon appears))**

**Darkmagiciangirl**: (1000 life points) **((Looks at her only card))** Guess again. I use the card Change of heart to claim your Blue eyes and to make him attack you!!! Blue eyes white dragon, attack Neko-chan!!!

**((Blue eyes white dragon fires a blast at Neko-chan, taking away all her life points))**

**Neko-chan**: I...lost...again... **((Faints))**

**Me**: Oh well, guess you are still the third best Duelist in the world Darkmagiciangirl

* * *

_The two girls looked around, and sweat dropped, hope exiting out of their hearts._

_"Looks like we're stuck here with these guys for a month." Kira said_

_Laura nodded, not daring to say anything._

_And so the torture began._

**1st Chapter**: _"Introduction! Do I know you?"_

Laura's empty black eyes looked around, hoping to find someone who was not arguing. Her eyes fell on a raven-haired boy with black eyes. He was having a glaring contest with a red-haired boy with glowing blue/green eyes and a boy with longer black hair and white eyes. The raven-haired boy looked familiar, but she shock it off.

She moved on. The next person who caught her attention was a boy in orange, with blond hair and blue eyes. Being an expert chakra controller and sensor, she noticed that he seemed to have two different types of chakra: a blue, normal one and an incredibly strong red one. She wondered if he could be the famous boy who had the Nine-tails sealed inside of him.

She noticed a girl with short black hair and white eyes, obviously nervous. She was glancing at the blonde boy and blushing. Then she looked back at the glaring trio and noticed that the boy with the long hair and this girl had same eyes. She recognized them as the eyes that the Hyoga clan has. They must be in that clan.

Next to her, she saw another boy with sunglasses and brown spiky hair. Instantly, she noticed that he had not only his chakra, but a lot of smaller chakras inside of him. He must be one of those who lets bugs live under their skin, and those bugs help him fight.

And next to him was another boy who had markings on his face and brown hair. On his head was a white puppy. She assumed that he also had a pact with the animals, and that dogs or wolfs were the helpers.

The red haired boy that was in the glaring contest was also very interesting. He had a kanji that said 'Love' tattooed on his forehead. From the looks and the chakra amount, she knew exactly who he was: the boy who had the sand demon inside of him.

"Looks like there are a lot of interesting people here. Don't you agree Kira-chan?" Laura let a smirk come to her lips

"Yes." Kira agreed "Seems like this is gonna be an interesting month."

A girl with pink hair walked up to them "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura!" she said offering her hand, and Laura, for some reason found her very annoying.

"I am Laura Yloonen, and this is Kira Benington." Laura said and shock her hand politely. Kira did the same.

"Yloonen and Benington? Those are not Japanese last names." Sakura said and Kira let out a small chuckle.

"I am part American (Actually, more Serbian if you ask me ), and Laura is part Finland" Kira said. "Our mothers are Japanese. Actually, the two of us are related."

"Really?" Sakura asked

Kira nodded "Yes, our mothers are sisters. They wanted to see the world, and met our fathers. Laura and I are practically sisters."

"Excuse me Sakura-san, but can you please show us who is who here?" Laura interrupted their chit-chat.

"Oh yes, sorry." She smiled. She then explained who was who, who was in which team, their history and everything she knew. Laura narrowed her eyes when she started to talk about Sasuke. Sakura made him sound like he was prince charming or something.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san!" Kira raised a hand, like she was a good little pupil.

"Please call me Sakura; Haruno-san is to formal Kira-san." Sakura asked, not liking how the name sounded

"But then you have to call me Kira." Kira said.

"Agreed." Sakura smiled "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"That Sasuke guy, what is his last name?" she asked curiously.

"He is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said, sighing dreamily.

Laura's eyes went wide and she almost choked on the chocolate bar that she found in her pocket and started eating a while ago.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Kira asked, concerned

"U...Uchiha?! Did you say Uchiha?" she Laura was in complete shock.

"H...hai..." Sakura replied, and Laura's face went pale. She looked over to the raven haired boy, and then noticed that he indeed had the chakra to control the Sharingan.

"No wonder he looked familiar." Laura mumbled and walked towards Sasuke, leaving a confused Kira and Sakura behind.

_"How come I didn't notice it before? The glare, the hair, the clothes..."_ Laura thought angrily _"...It must be him!"_ She reached Sasuke, and cleared her throat in order to get his attention.

Sasuke looked up at the girl "What do you want?" he asked, not so politely, but it still wasn't completely rude.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke-san?" she questioned, her eyes glinting with hope.

"Hai, that's me." He answered, and she looked shocked again.

"Do you by any chance remember me?" she asked "Although I doubt you will. Your brother caused all that commotion just as we were becoming friends, and he left only us alive." She said, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"L...Laura?" he stood up, completely dazed. She nodded her head slightly, and his rain of questions began. "I thought Itachi killed you and Kira too. Where have you two been? Where is Kira? How did you survive? How..."

"Sasuke-san, please slow down!" Laura sweat dropped. Then all of a sudden, she felt something that she didn't feel for a long time. She felt Sasuke pull her in to a hug. He used to do this a lot when they were younger, because they were best friends.

"You have no idea how I missed you." Sasuke said softly "I thought Itachi killed both you and Kira, and that killed me inside."

"What the hell is this!?" Sakura screeched, her anger building up.

"Oh, now I remember!" Kira smiled "Our moms are a part of the Uchiha clan, and Laura and I knew Sasuke long back. We used to be good friends, but then the incident with Itachi occurred and the three of us were the only survivals. Then Alana adopted me and Laura and we moved away! Sasuke must have thought that the two of us died with our parents and the rest of the clan." She explained, and Sakura calmed down a bit. Then Kira grinned "Sasuke-san!" she squealed and ran to Laura and Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around, and Kira jumped in to his arm, giving him a big hug. "Kira! You're here too." (Me: Well Sasuke, maybe if you paid attention to when they arrived instead of glaring at Neji and Gaara, maybe you would have noticed her!)

"Sasuke-san, we missed you so much! You should see how I use the Sharingan now! But Laura-oneesan is still better than me!" she blurted out. (Me: BTW, Kira is one year younger than the other students: she is 14, and everyone else is 15. And Laura and Kira act like they're sisters too)

"Yes, but you still are working hard." Laura smiled a sincere smile that she didn't have on her face for a long time.

"I'm proud of you." Sasuke said and petted Kira's hair, who had those chibi blushing-puffs on her cheeks.

Ino groaned as she woke up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're so troublesome...always fainting like that." Shikamaru helped her up.

Ino glared at him "Who are you calling troubles..." she stopped and saw the two girls from before around Sasuke. The younger one was hugging Sasuke, and the older one was tugging on his arm, while he smiled. "AAAAHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN?!?" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at them.

Laura and Kira looked at her. Kira looked back at Sasuke "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

Laura felt her heart shatter in to a million pieces when she heard that. _"Can it be...he forgot the promise?"_ she though sadly.

Sasuke turned slightly blue in the face "No, she's not! What made you think that?"

"She said you are her Sasuke-kun." Kira said casually

"A lot of girls say that..." Sasuke sweat dropped.

Laura's heart healed again. _"Phew...I was scared for a moment."_

"I see..." Kira muttered and let her chocolate eyes travel across the room again. Her eyes wandered of to a piercing pair of blue/green eyes, and wouldn't go further. She felt like she was falling, and a tingly feeling ran all over her. Those eyes awoke an emotion she has not sensed before. It was a mixture between fear and admiration. The eyes glared at her, and Kira glared back. She then looked at who was the owner of those eyes.

A boy, most probably older than her with red hair. He had a kanji saying 'love' tattooed on his forehead. His radiant eyes had black eyeliner around. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was leaning on a wall, darkness consuming him.

Kira's heart skipped a beat, and a smallest bead of sweat ran from her forehead to her jaw line. She had never seen anyone who looked half as dazzling as him. When she felt her cheeks heat up, she hid her face in Sasuke's chest, not wanting to reveal her blush.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, obviously noticing her strangely silent behavior.

"Sasuke-san...who is that guy with the radiant eyes and the 'love' thing on his forehead?" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear her.

Sasuke arched a brow and looked around the room, until he noticed Gaara. "That's Sabaku no Gaara. He has a sand demon inside of him that is very deadly. He is a very dangerous guy..." he stopped for a second, and Kira looked at Gaara from the corner of her eye "...It's not wise to be near him."

Kira's excitement fell. _"No fair. Why does he have to be Sasuke-san's enemy? Now I'll never make Sasuke-san let me near him!"_ she continued looking at Gaara. Even though she haven't seen Sasuke ever since she was seven, she still saw him as a big brother, and would follow his every command blindly.

"So it has been decided. Everyone here will be locked up in this house for one month, with no going out." Tsunade spoke up, and a few of the people groaned.

"Whatever, I'm going to the hot springs." Alana said and headed towards where she supposed the hot springs were.

"I'm coming too." Laura stretched her arms and followed her sensei.

"Sasuke-san, you want to come too? I'm sure oneesan would love to help you wash your back." Kira made a face, while Sasuke went completely red.

Laura quickly ran to Kira and hit her head, her cheeks lit up in a shade of red never seen before. "Keep you mouth shut!!!" she hissed and dragged her away "We're going with Alana-sensei now!!!" she hissed again at her 'sister' who was out of cold. She looked at her sensei, and sweat dropped once again.

Alana was glomping Kakashi "C'mon Kakashi, you can help me wash my back." Alana purred and winked at Kakashi whose cheeks were slightly pink.

"I wouldn't mind, but I think your students are against it." Kakashi said (a/n: Da ol' pervert o).

Alana looked at Laura who had an anime vein on her forehead and little fangs were starting to show. Her eyes were red, which meant that she activated her Sharingan.

"Alana-sensei, Kakashi-san..." she growled, letting Kira out of her grasp "...you two are perverts!!!" she hissed and charged at Alana, who moved out of the way, sticking her tongue out and pulling down her eye-lid.

"Nyah! Catch me if you can!" Alana giggled and turned in to a black cat, slightly startling the people in the room. She jumped form one place to the other, Laura hot on her trail. Alana then jumped on Naruto's face, leaving paw marks on his cheeks and forehead.

"Why that damned cat!" Naruto growled and joined in the chase after Alana.

Akamaru smelled a cat, and looked at Alana. He growled and barked, giving chase after the cat.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called and ran after him.

Alana then stepped on Kankuro's head too, and he growled. "You damned neko!!!" he chased after her too

Kira woke up and looked around. "They're at it again."

"Does this happen often?" Sasuke asked, and Kira nodded. She then noticed that Alana was cornered, and Naruto, Laura, Kankuro, Akamaru and Kiba who was chasing Akamaru went to tackle her (Kiba tried to tackle Akamaru). "Ah! No, don't go there!" Kira gasped, but it was too late. As soon as they landed, they all fell down the floor.

Everyone ran to the hole and looked down, revealing a bunch of human and animal parts tangled together. They fell thru a hole that was covered with an old carpet.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked, worried mostly about her brother.

"We're...fine..." Kankuro wheezed thru the dust that rose after their fall.

Tenten looked at Kira "How did you know there was a hole in the floor?"

"I just remembered why this place looked familiar! Laura and I used to live here! This is the secret way to the hot springs!" Kira gave a wide grin.

Gaara looked at Kira, his eyes glaring. Kira noticed him and glared back.

"It's so troublesome..." Shikamaru complained and sighed.

Neji sighed "This is gonna be one long month." He said.

* * *

**Me**: Neko-chan, where is magician girl? 

**Neko-Chan**: I don't know. I think she said something about Kaiba corp.

**Me**: O.O LETS GO!!! **((Drags Neko-chan somewhere))**

**((Later, DarkMagicianGirl is in some chair when the two blast in to the room))**

**Me**: YOU ARE EVILL!!!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Why?

**Me**: **((Points at Magician girl))**

**((DarkMagicianGirl is actually sitting on Seto Kaiba's lap, who is completely tied up))**

**Neko-Chan**: No wonder she is considered to be one of the best Bishonen hunters of our time

**Me**: **((Vein pop)) ((Chibi Anime tears)) **YOU ARE EVILL!!! KAIBA IS MINE!!!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: You can have Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Joey...

**Me**: SHINE!!!! **((Pounces on Magician girl, starting a fight))**

**Neko-Chan**: They are so childish. **((Turns to Kaiba who appeared next to her)) **Right Kaiba-honey?

**Seto**: **((Sweat drops)) **

important note (By Lady): Dear people who are reading this. I just want to apoligize for any gramatical or spelling erors, because I, Lady Cell, am from Serbia. Yes, I am a rare true Anime fan in this messed up place where I live. So please, if I make that kind of mistakes, don't attack me, because you can't expect everyone to know English perfectly, now do you? Oh yes, and I enjoy being a Marry-sue ocasionaly, thank you very much (although I tried not to be one, but it's hard)


	3. The hot springs! A 'slightly' pissed Tsu...

"Trapped with you"

**Me**: Ohayo everyone! You know, I have been wondering...Have you discovered who Laura, Kira and Alana are?

**Neko-chan**: **((Reading Icha, Icha Paradise))** If they have IQ like Magician girl, then they haven't

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((hits Neko-chan with a hammer))** Neko-chan, hidoi

* * *

_Everyone ran to the hole and looked down, revealing a bunch of human and animal parts tangled together. They fell thru a hole that was covered with an old carpet._

_"What happened" Sakura asked._

_"Are you okay" Temari asked, worried mostly about her brother._

_"We're...fine..." Kankuro wheezed thru the dust that rose after their fall._

_Tenten looked at Kira "How did you know there was a hole in the floor"_

_"I just remembered why this place looked familiar! Laura and I used to live here! This is the secret way to the __hot springs__" Kira gave a wide grin._

_Gaara looked at Kira, his eyes glaring. Kira noticed him and glared back._

_"It's so troublesome..." Shikamaru complained and sighed._

_Neji sighed "This is gonna be one long month." He said_

**2nd Chapter**: _"The __hot springs__! A 'slightly' pissed Tsunade"_

"Huu...This feels sooo nice..." Alana sank in to the hot springs.

"Here, have some." Tsunade offered Alana sake

"Oh thank you." Alana poured herself some and drank it instantly, her cheeks turned red "This is good sake" she exclaimed "Kurenai-san, you want some" she offered the sake to the crimson-eyed woman.

"Thank you." Kurenai poured herself some sake and took a small sip "It's good."

"Only the best" Tsunade drank another one and turned red in the face too "Thish ish the besht shake in Konoha"

The other two women laughed

"Look at them, getin' drunk like that. Disgusting" Laura growled as she looked at the three already drunk women.

"So, how close are you to Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked Kira.

"Sasuke-san is like my brother, I love him with all my heart! I would do anything for anything, and he treats me the same way." Kira said, and Sakura felt a rock fall from her heart.

_"Only sibling love..."_ Sakura thought and sighed

"How about you Laura? How close are you to Sasuke-kun" Ino asked the grumpy black-eyed girl.

"None of your business." Laura growled and went to a part of the spring that was not infested with annoying Sasuke-fans.

"Is she always like that" Tenten asked Kira

"I think that Laura still likes Sasuke. When we were younger, while I was about 6, I think they made a promise to each other to marry when they grow up." Kira said in a silent whisper

"WHAAAAAAT" Ino and Sakura screeched.

"That's so romantic." Hinata said

"I agree." Temari and Tenten chuckled. The two girls high-fived.

"But that's only what I heard! I was only 5 then, and she never talked about love anyway, but anyone can notice that she likes Sasuke." Kira said sadly. "She thinks he forgot about the promise after Itachi attacked, and she barely talked about Sasuke after."

* * *

"NO! I forbid you to go and peek at the innocent and lovely girls" Gai was giving a speech to Jiraya. For over 15 minutes, Gai was holding Jiraya off from peeking at the girls. Jiraya looked bored, but who wouldn't be. He also looked as if he was going to kill himself.

"Yare, yare..." Kakashi muttered as he looked at the two. "Hey Gai, don't tell me you haven't noticed" he called

"Haven't noticed what" Gai looked confused.

"That." Kakashi said as he pointed to the woman's side. Up there, in the bushes, was Jiraya, peeking as usual.

"WHAT" Gai yelled and looked at the Jiraya he was talking to. He touched him, and Jiraya disappeared in a 'Puff'.

* * *

"My, my, don't you girls look cute" Jiraya muttered, grinning madly as he peeked at Alana, Kurenai and Tsunade. He used a shadow replication to keep Gai off his tail, while he 'gathered data'; as he would say.

Suddenly, Alana shivered

"What's wrong Alana" Kurenai asked

"I dunno...I feel like I'm being watched" she then looked around.

"Strange..." Kurenai muttered and looked around. She heard Gai holding one of his speeches for Jiraya a moment ago, so it just couldn't be Jiraya!

Then Tsunade got up from the water, the towel almost falling off, but her breasts held it in place. "I know whatsh going on" she growled. She then disappeared in a poof.

* * *

_"This is bad..."_ Jiraya thought, and he turned around. There standing was Tsunade with a menacing look on her face "No...no...now Tsunade-chan...I can explain..." he stuttered as he placed waved his hands around nervously. She grinned like a mad man and kicked him, sending him out of the bushes.

"EEK! PERVERT" Alana screamed and fell in to the water, covering herself. All the girls screeched.

"I think I foundsh the rat" Tsunade growled. Jiraya slowly lifted his head and was surrounded with all of the girls. Hinata and Kira looked scared and pissed, while the rest looked just plain pissed.

"H...hello girls! Don't you look cute today" he laughed nervously as the girls looked more pissed.

"Why..." Alana growled

"Now, now, there's no need to be rash" Jiraya backed away, the girls were following him.

"You..." Tsunade continued, as she and some other girls cracked her knuckles

"Tsunade-chan, you wouldn't hurt me...would you" he sweat dropped and noticed that he was near the edge (The boys are beneath them, if you look over the edge you can see them), all of the girls following him.

"PERVERT" all of the girls punched/kicked him (Yes, even Hinata and Kira. If you watched/read "Love Hina", you should know what this scene looks like) and sent Jiraya flying to the men's side. They gave a victory sign and were about to return to what they were doing when the stones crumbled (This is an old hot spring) and all of them fell over on to the mans side.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

The scream was heard even outside of Konoha.

Kira fell down last, and bounced off the other girls, so she fell in to the deeper part near the stones where Gaara was resting. She had eyes and sank quickly, and Gaara groaned. He tied his towel and jumped in to the water, emerging a few seconds later with and unconscious Kira.

Sasuke pulled Laura out of the pile, and gently slapped her cheek with the back of her hand. Laura awoke in a few seconds and looked around.

"What happened" she asked.

"You punched Jiraya who was peeking and fell over the side of your part of the hot spring." Sasuke said, and suddenly both of them noticed that they only had towels around them. Both blushed heavily, and both sat up quickly, trying to cover themselves.

Shikamaru was minding his own business, when Temari fell next to him, with eyes. She was wearing only a towel, and he blushed heavily. He picked her out of the water and dragged her to the surface. For a second, he was glad that Kankuro didn't want to take a bath with Chouji and Shino, because if Kankuro saw him, he would be dead.

As for Neji, you could say that it was destiny that Tenten fell right in to his arms. She was conscious and blushed when she saw him. He blushed too and let her down, and neither of them said a word.

Jiraya quickly recovered from the punch and sat on a stone, pouting. Suddenly, a drunk Tsunade fell right in to his arms. "Tsunade-chan, what a surprise" he grinned

"Putsh me down you pervert" Tsunade growled "Then again..." she muttered and kissed Jiraya for a few seconds before she fainted too.

"Took you long enough." Jiraya said and carried her to where everyone else was.

"Hinata, are you ok" Naruto ran to Hinata who was coughing up water.

"N...Naruto-kun...you needn't worry for me..." she said barely above whisper and blushed.

"Are you hurt? You don't look well, do you have a fever or something" he looked at her suspiciously.

She blushed harder "No, it's just that I..." Naruto picked her up and she gasped.

"Come on, we're going where everyone else is." He then carried her where everyone was. "And your left hand is cut and slightly bleeding. I'll take care of it"

Hinata blushed and silently thanked that the stones were old and that Jiraya was spying.

Kurenai gracefully landed next to Asuma. She looked at him and blushed

"Kurenai" he blinked

Kurenai humped and walked away, blushing "None of your business."

"What did I do" Asuma blinked

"Alana-chan, are you alright" Kakashi asked Alana who was looking slightly dazzled

"Kakashi-san" she glomped him and looked at his face, only to see that he was wearing that mask of his! She gave him a death glare. "Do you wear that mask because you like to, or because you just want to piss me off!" she hissed. He was about to answer when she spoke up again, giggling madly "Why did the road cross the chicken"

"There should be a law that forbids you to drink..." Kakashi sweat dropped.

Ino and Sakura were unconscious.

"Sakura-san! I can't believe how beautiful you look" Lee started to cry chibi-tears.

"Kira? Where's Kira? Kira" Laura looked around helplessly until she saw Gaara dragging Kira out of the water. "KIRA" she yelled and ran over to them, everyone else following.

Gaara put his ear on Kira's chest. "She's not breathing." He said simply and looked at Kira again.

"She...she's not..." Laura then fainted, and Sasuke caught her before she got a nasty bump.

"Does anybody know CPR" Alana asked, and looked around. (She knows CPR, but she's to drunk to remember -;)

Before anyone could answer, Gaara pressed his lips against Kira's. Almost everyone gasped. He breathed air in, then pressed her chest a few times and did it all over again (You know how CPR goes, right? I couldn't describe it better...oo). After a few times, Kira started coughing up water. Gaara gently tipped her to her side, and patted her back.

Sasuke let Neji hold Laura and then ran to Kira and kneeled next to her. "Are you ok"

"I'm...Ok." she gagged. Gaara got up and walked away.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously "Why did you help her" Gaara stopped, but didn't turn around "Everyone knows you're too obsessed with yourself to help anyone else."

"I just felt like it." Gaara answered and walked away.

Alana blinked at the boy, and felt her senses coming back. She then realized, that it wasn't because of Jiraya she shivered, someone else was watching her. She looked around, searching for the pair of eyes that was watching her. Its gaze felt familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and continued to look at the red-head, and then at Kira. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Hi! Kira here! In the next chapter, unwanted memories are revealed. Huh? What is this music that is playing? It's scary. And why is everyone so scared? I don't understand. I feel like someone is watching me. Next chapter: 'Memories. Ghosts of lost love'. Hey, Gaara-sama, lets sing together"_

* * *

**Neko-chan**: Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce...

**Me**: A new friend of ours...

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Who will appear in the later chapters...

**All three**: Gothicangel!

**Gothicangel**: Yo.

**Me**: Btw, did you guess who is who in the story?

**Gothicangel**: If they are as smart as all three of you, then they knew it all along

**Me**: Why thank you

**Neko-Chan**: Finally, someone who appreciates me

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Silent))**

**Gothicangel**: That was sarcasm

**Neko-Chan and me**: ...- Gothic-chan, hidoi!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Hits Gothicangel with a hammer))** You're no better than baka Neko.


	4. Memories Ghosts of lost love?

"Trapped with you"

**Gothicangel**: The question for today...who is you favorite real world bishie?

**Neko-chan**: Are you talking about that MTV show?

**Gothicangel**-; no. I am talking about the real world, our world, not the anime world

**Me**: Oh. Well, there is Bam Margera, Lauri Yloonen, Ville Vallo, Mike Shinoda and...Xzibit!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Bam, Ville, Chester, Johnny Deep and Eminem is kind of cute

**Neko-chan**: Brad Pitt, Bam, Ville, Chester, Orlando Bloom, Viggo Mortensen and...Usher o

**Me**: What about you?

**Gothicangel**: Bam Margera, Ville Vallo, Lauri Yloonen, Mike Shinoda, Viggo Mortensen and Chester. And I fancy Snoop Dog a bit, and Xzibit and 50cent too.

**Neko-chan**: Well...that conversation was completly pointless

**Gothicangel**: No it's not. We're just revealing some facts about ourselfs to the readers

**Neko-chan**: I see...

* * *

_Gaara put his ear on Kira's chest. "She's not breathing." He said simply and looked at Kira again._

_"She...she's not..." Laura then fainted, and Sasuke caught her before she got a nasty bump._

_"Does anybody know CPR" Alana asked, and looked around._

_Before anyone could answer, Gaara pressed his lips against Kira's. Almost everyone gasped. He breathed air in, then pressed her chest a few times and did it all over again. After a few times, Kira started coughing up water. Gaara gently tipped her to her side, and patted her back._

_Sasuke let Neji hold Laura and then ran to Kira and kneeled next to her. "Are you ok"_

_"I'm...Ok." she gagged. Gaara got up and walked away._

_Sasuke looked at him suspiciously "Why did you help her" Gaara stopped, but didn't turn around "Everyone knows you're too obsessed with yourself to help anyone else."_

_"I just felt like it." Gaara answered and walked away._

_Alana blinked at the boy, and felt her senses coming back. She then realized, that it wasn't because of Jiraya she shivered, someone else was watching her. She looked around, searching for the pair of eyes that was watching her. Its gaze felt familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and continued to look at the red-head, and then at Kira. She smiled and closed her eyes._

**3rd Chapter**: _"Memories. Ghosts of lost love"_

"He...kissed me" Kira blushed and touched her lips.

"Well, not really. He gave you CPR, but you can say it was a kiss." Temari winked at the blushing girl.

"Kira, why are you blushing" Tenten asked, and Kira blushed harder

"Uh-oh, looks like Kira has her first crush" Ino squealed

"Oh my god Kira, your first crush" Laura squealed also and gave Kira a big hug.

"I can't believe that Gaara is your first crush" Sakura also gave Kira a hug.

"And judging from the way he acted he must at least like you. Gaara never saved someone's life" Temari said "I'm so happy for you" she gave Kira a hug.

"U...USO" All the girls looked at the women that were on the other side of the room.

"You kissed him." Alana teased

"Yes you did." Kurenai giggled

"I...can't...believe it..." Tsunade cried chibi tears

"What happened to them" Kira asked the girls who were hugging her.

"Hokage-sama was so drunk, and kissed Jiraya-sama." Hinata sweat dropped "I think that Hokage-sama scared me out of drinking for a long time."

"Don't you look happy today Hinata-chan" Laura teased

"W...why do you say that" Hinata backed away slightly and blushed

"Your crush carried you around today, and he even bandaged you" Laura pointed to Hinata's hand. The other girls 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed', while Hinata blushed harder.

"So, Naruto finally noticed you" Ino giggled "Guess he finally noticed that miss. Forehead here is not worth his attention."

"Hey, shut up" Sakura screeched and pounced on Ino, starting a fight.

"By the way, Kira. You said you used to live here..." Tenten started, and Kira nodded

"Yes. Before Itachi attacked, Laura and I lived here with our parents, Alana and her younger sister." Kira said and heard Alana's growling.

Laura looked at Alana with a worried look _"She still didn't forgive her..."_ she thought and sighed

"Alana-san has a sister" Temari asked, slightly curious

"Yes. Her name is Tara. She and Alana loved each other the way Laura and I love each other. Tara-san fell in love with Itachi-san, and he loved her to. On that fateful day, Itachi attacked our house hold. He killed mine and Laura's parents, but kept us alive. Tara-san, Alana-sensei, Laura-oneesan and I were in one room. Itachi then came and asked Tara to choose between us and him..." Kira stopped for a second, not sure if she should continue.

"W...who did she chose" Hinata hesitated slightly

"Itachi." Laura said instead of her sister. The rest of the girls were silent, and you could practically hear everyone thinking _"Poor Alana"_

Suddenly, Alana got up from where she was sitting, letting the plastic glass that was in her lap fall to the floor.

"Alana" Kurenai looked worriedly at Alana.

"I'm going for a walk." Alana hissed and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Alana thought back to when she first saw Tara and Itachi in each others arms, and even though she wanted to smile, she hid it.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_A younger Alana sneaked around the gardens. She hid behind a bush and looked at her younger sister who was sparing with Itachi. __Tara__ was beautiful; she had black hair going to her shoulders and black eyes. She wielded the Sharingan well, Itachi thought her how. __Tara__ had a black sleeveless t-shirt with a shirt that was like a net over the black one. She had black pants and normal ninja sandals (Those weird blue ones)_

_"Ha" __Tara__ yelled when she threw a rain of kunai's on Itachi. But he jumped back, letting the kunai's hit the ground instead. But __Tara__ then threw shurinkens at him, and one managed to slash his left cheek, letting a small drop of blood fall to the earth. "What do you think now Itachi-san" __Tara__ smirked._

_Itachi touched his cheek and looked at the blood. He, too, smirked. "You're better than before, but you still need a lot of work..." he then disappeared and appeared behind __Tara__ "...if you plan on defeating me." He then hit her and send her crashing in to a near by wall._

_Tara didn't even have time to catch her breath, when Itachi pined her against the wall. He gently traced a finger on her right cheek, and __Tara__ felt a small amount of pain. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has a cut." Itachi said and looked at her. He then gently traced his finger on her lips, making her gasp._

_"What are you..." __Tara__ blushed_

_"Shush..." Itachi cupped her chin and moved closer to her until their faces were inches apart._

_"Itachi, don't..." __Tara__ started before she completely lost her voice._

_"It's stronger than me..." he then gently kissed her. _

_Tara__ hesitated before she kissed him back. His hands wrapped around her waist, and she placed her hands on his chest. Itachi hungrily pried her mouth open and let his tongue explore her mouth. __Tara__ let him take control of her, she enjoyed being in his arms and she enjoyed his kisses. After a minute, Itachi broke the kiss and looked in to her eyes. He smirked when he saw her blush and kissed her again, more passionate and demanding than the last time._

_Alana blushed when she saw them kissing and looked away. She cursed her nosiness and sneaked away._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

After that Alana almost never saw them separated. They were always together; even on that day when Tara betrayed her...She frowned and let a small tear fall from her eye.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Mom, dad" chibi Laura cried, but Alana dragged her away from the horrifying scene._

_"Lets go, it's not safe here" she ordered and dragged her and Kira to __Tara__'s room, the only place that was safe. She pushed the two in __Tara__'s room, and tightly shut the door._

_"Sister, what is going on" __Tara__ sat up on the bed she was napping on before they barged in._

_"Itachi is killing everyone! He killed Aunt Funaho, Aunt Leila and their husbands" Alana growled and ignored the two crying girls._

_"N...no! You're lying! He would never..." __Tara__ defended him_

_"Well he did! Get over it" Alana barely kept herself from bursting in to tears. She loved Aunt Funaho and Aunt Leila._

_Then the door burst open, sending Alana crashing in to a near by wall. Alana growled and quickly got up, standing between the attacker and the three younger girls. Standing on the other side of the door was Itachi. Alana hissed at him, and Laura and Kira cried harder._

_"Get away from us or I will be forced to hurt you Itachi" Alana hissed and griped her kunai harder._

_"I did not come to kill you." He answered "I have come for __Tara__." He then looked at the girl behind Alana._

_"You can't have her" Alana hissed again, but then Tara walked past her and stood between her and Itachi. "__Tara__, come back"_

_"Why did you kill everyone" __Tara__ asked casually, a hint of fright in her voice._

_"To see what I was capable of." He answered casually and offered her his hand. "Tara-kun, come with me and I promise we will always be together."_

_"NO! __Tara__, don't listen to him! He is a bastard who killed our entire clan; he killed his own family, what makes you think he loves you? He'll just use advantage of you and throw you away like a rag doll" Alana's screaming was interrupted by __Tara__'s slap. Alana was frozen for a second, her eyes wide. She put a hand on her aching cheek and turned to stare at Tara "__Tara_

_"Itachi loves me and I love him! You're just jealous because I found my true love! I thought you of all people would understand" __Tara__ said thru tears. She then turned away and walked towards Itachi._

_"No, __Tara__, please" Alana tried to take Tara's hand, but Itachi used his chakra to push her away._

_"Leave us alone." He said quietly as __Tara__ stood next to him "And be lucky you are alive." He took __Tara__'s arm and they both disappeared in to the night._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Traitor..." Alana hissed silently, tears already making a small puddle on the floor. She touched her left cheek, remembering how hard Tara slapped her. The pain was still there, she could feel it.

Kakashi left the room where the males where locked up. It was already crazy in there, so he decided to take a walk. As soon as he exited the room, he saw Alana, her face hidden with her hair, and tears trickled down her jaw line on to the floor.

"Alana" she looked up at him. Her eyes were red, she activated the Sharingan. It was a sign that she was either in battle mode or that something upset her badly. "What's wrong Alana" he asked again and walked next to her. As soon as he was by her side, she jumped in to his arms, sobbing.

Kakashi looked at her frail figure. She shock with every sob, and he heard her mutter "She's a traitor".

"So, you're thinking about your sister again." He concluded. She didn't say anything, just sobbed harder. Kakashi sighed and gave her a comforting hug. "You have to realize that it was Tara's choice. Between family and love, she chose love." He said as he soothingly petted her hair.

"But I miss her so much. I loved her so much. But she went with that killer." Alana sobbed into his chest.

"She loved him. And it seemed that he loved her." Kakashi said and Alana looked at him. She then softly pressed her lips against his, not minding his mask at all.

"And you" she whispered against his lips "Do you love me"

Kakashi was silent, not sure how to answer. He just leaned his forehead against hers "You know." He whispered "There's no need telling you."

Alana moved her hands to remove Kakashi's mask, but a loud crash interrupted them both. They looked around and noticed that an unknown music started playing, but it didn't come from the rooms where everyone was. The doors to the boys and girls bedroom crashed open and scared faces looked around.

"Alana-sensei, did you her that" Laura quivered.

"Some weird music is playing" Naruto said, frightened.

But then everyone noticed that Alana was sitting in Kakashi's lap, and that they were holding each other, their faces inches apart. Kira and Hinata blushed and looked away, Laura got an eye twitch, the other girls and some of the boys cheered, while the rest of the boys sweat dropped.

"Why...you..." Laura got an anime vein bulging on her forehead "...PERVERTS" Laura then charged at Alana (a/n: she won't harm Kakashi, because he isn't her sensei), and Alana felt her playfulness coming back. Alana turned in to a cat and the two caused a giant commotion.

Everyone was in the living room. It was somewhere around 1 am, and everyone decided that with no one knowing where that music was coming from, everybody should be in the same place. Alana, Kurenai and Tsunade were on the couch, already knocked out. Jiraya was sleeping against a wall, Kakashi was sleeping on the rug, Asuma was leaning against the sofa and sleeping, Gai was leaned on the wall and sleeping.

The girls brought pillows and blankets from upstairs and shared them with the boys (Who forgot theirs -). Laura and Sasuke were sharing a lounge chair and had a blanket over them, Laura on Sasuke's lap. Sakura and Ino were pissed about this, but fell asleep sharing a blanket, Tenten fell asleep on the floor, sharing a blanket with Temari, Kankuro was using his puppets as a pillow, Neji was also leaning against the sofa, Lee was leaned on the wall next to Gai, Shikamaru was leaning against the wall with a blanket draped over him, Hinata was lucky to share a blanket with Naruto, but he was not a peaceful sleeper so she had most of the blanket, Chouji was sleeping with a bag of chips in his hand(a/n-;), Kira was sleeping alone an another lounge chair tucked in a blanket, and Gaara was not sleeping, but was merely leaned against her lounge chair and resting his eyes.

It was very peaceful, until the music started again. No one heard it because everyone was fast asleep. No one except for Kira and Gaara.

Kira slowly got up from the lounge chair, and looked around. Everyone was asleep. She looked at Gaara, he seemed to be asleep too (a/n: She doesn't' know that he can't sleep). She listened to the music and walked out of the room, her blanket dragging behind her.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at where Kira went suspiciously, before he got up and followed her.

Kira hummed to the song as she walked thru the empty halls of the large house. She pressed her ear against each door, checking if the music was coming from that room. Gaara followed her, curios of where she was going. She soon went to the second floor and looked up at the door that led to the attic. She grabbed the small piece of string that was hanging from the door and pulled on it. The door opened and a ladder went down. Kira climbed the ladder and went in to the attic, Gaara followed.

The attic was old and dusty. There was one large window that was showing the sky. On the floor were boxes, toys and musical instruments.. And there was a music box that was playing the song that freaked everyone out. It looked like it fell from a small night table, and it opened. Gaara jumped in and hid behind an old sofa. He felt another human aura, and stayed on guard

Kira took a small flute and looked at it with admiration, not noticing a hidden pair of red/black eyes piercing in to her back. She then got up and closed the music box and sat down on the old sofa, not aware that Gaara was behind her. She looked at it for another second before she opened it, and the music started again. In a second she began to sing (A/n: This song is from Hunter x Hunter, OVA2 opening)

"Donna yume nara oikakeru no?  
Kimi ga tsubayaki mitaini iu.  
Tooi saki data mirai wa ima  
Subu soba wo hashitte yuku  
Mienai koe de sakendeta  
Kizutsaita karada, ima tokashitai

Kono itami wa tada watashi wo kirisaite  
Ashita wo uranau inori ga todokumade  
I pray every night and day"

Gaara felt something behind him, and shifted his weight making the floor below him squeaked. Kira gasped and looked behind the sofa only to find a slightly pissed Gaara. Gaara cursed at the old wood, because Kira discovered him. And the thing he felt hid its chakra, so he couldn't sense it anymore.

"G...Gaara-sama? W...what are you doing here, I saw you sleeping downstairs." Kira stuttered slightly, her cheeks lit up in a cute pink color.

Gaara stood up and looked at Kira "I followed you, and I don't sleep."

"Never? How come" she asked again.

"Inside of me lies a demon. If I go to sleep, he will take over me and go on a killing spree." Gaara answered and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so that's it! You're the boy that has Shukaku in him" Kira concluded rather happily. Gaara stared at her, slightly confused at her reaction. "Sasuke-san said something about a sand demon, but I didn't quite understand him" Kira then got up from the sofa and started circling around Gaara, muttering 'I see' under her breath.

Gaara looked at her, completely confused by her actions. She was circling around him, with a small smile and a she looked like she was thinking. A normal person would quiver away in fear, or would at least show some signs of alarm around him. But she looked at him like he was the most interesting thing she saw.

"I see" Kira giggled and stood in front of Gaara "You are very interesting" she then jumped on the sofa, raising a small cloud of dust, making her wheeze slightly.

"What's so interesting" Gaara asked curiously.

"I heard many stories about you, and you are nothing like I imagined." She said and put a finger on her chin "People described you as a merciless monster, but you don't look like one." She then closed her eyes "Whatsoever, you look like a normal boy"

Gaara sat next to her, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Your name is Kira, right" he asked, and she nodded. "Kira-kun, what were you singing earlier"

Kira looked at her hands that were in her lap, a small sad smile on her lips "That was a song my mother sang to me. She was killed with my father, aunt and uncle by Itachi when I was seven." She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. The figure that was with them on the attic tensed at the name 'Itachi'. There was a small silence before Kira spoke up again "Do you mind if I sing"

Gaara shock his head "Iye." (a/n"Iye" or "lie" means "no" on Japanese). After a few seconds, Kira started singing again, but this time a new song. (A/n: Opening song from Rah Xephon)

"Soredemo, ittai kono boku ni  
Nani ga dekirette iunda?  
Kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjutsu  
Wo kaeru tameni naniga dekiruno

Jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai  
Sakaratte, dakiatte  
Muishiki ni kizamareteyuki keiken no tattoo

Gakepucchi ni tatasareta toki  
Kunan ga boku no ude wo tsukami  
Jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietanda

Motto hiroi field he motto  
Fukai ookina dokokae  
Yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake

It's calling me again

Boku wa, boku no koto ga shiritai"

Kira took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She still hummed the song. All of a sudden, she jumped from the sofa and bounced in front of Gaara, a wide and happy smile on her lips. Gaara looked at her strangely.

"Gaara-sama! Do you know any songs" she asked and made him even more confused (a/n: If possible)

"E...excuse me" Gaara looked at her like she was mad.

"Aw, come on! You have to know at least one song" Kira giggled and jumped back next to him "A child song, or lullaby maybe"

Gaara was silent, not sure if he should even answer a ridicules question as that. But something in this girls smile made him warm inside, and he had to answer her because if he didn't, that warm smile would fade away. "There was lullaby..." he slowly started

"How does it go" Kira asked again

"I don't remember well...I don't remember who sang it to me either." Gaara answered as he tried to recall his childhood, but only sad memories got back.

"Please, just try. I wanna hear it." Kira begged, and Gaara quieted down for a second. He looked at her smile again and felt all those sad memories fade away. He remembered the words of the song slowly. He took a deep breath and started singing

"Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao  
Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa  
Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru.

Kotoba mo iranakute  
Omoide ga yawaraide  
Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo  
Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake  
Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby  
Sotto yoru wo uzumete  
Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino  
Dakara zutto utatteite  
Yoakega kurumade  
Zutto kono mama..."

Gaara looked at Kira when he finished the song. Her head was slightly leaning on his shoulder, her eyes were closed. It was obvious that the lullaby was a good one, sent her right to sleep. On her lips was a small smile, a warm-hearting smile. Gaara felt himself smile slightly, as he never met a person like her, who didn't treat him like a monster, who wasn't afraid of him, who wanted to be friends to him. For some strange reason, Gaara liked her.

Gaara looked at the music box that was in her arms. He took it from her and opened it. The music didn't wake Kira, so Gaara listened to it. She was singing to that music, and he remembered what it was about. (a/n: This is the translation of the first song, the HxH OVA2 opening)

_"What dreams will you pursue?  
__You seem to just mutter away the answers  
__The future which seemed so very distant  
__Is running alongside me now  
__Crying out to me in a voice that can't be heard  
__I want to melt away my scared body right now! _

_This pain within just tears me apart  
__And until my prayer which foretells the future is heard  
__I pray every night and day"_

Then, Gaara saw a picture of Alana-san, Kira-kun, Laura-san and another girl being held in the music box. He observed it. They all seemed very happy. Unknown to him, a dark shadow that was hiding in the attic let a tear drop when it saw the picture and returned to the darkness. The three were completely oblivious to the chaos that was going on down where everyone was.

Laura woke up and looked at Sasuke who was inches away from her. She smiled and looked where Kira was sleeping. She looked at the lounge chair, only to find it empty. "Stay calm, stay calm." She looked all over the room but didn't find her.

"KIRA-KUN IS MISSING" A paranoid Laura screamed, waking up everyone in the room

"W...what? Kira-kun" Sasuke looked at Laura who was next to her, and when he heard the words 'Kira' and 'missing' being said together, all the sleep in him disappeared.

He shot up and looked around the room. Kira-kun was nowhere to be seen. He then cheeked where she was sleeping and remembered that Gaara was sleeping close to her, but he was also missing. He instantly got a bad feeling

"Gaara is missing too." He said, and Laura turned wide eyed

"It must be the ghost." Alana said, and everybody looked at her

"Ghost" everyone asked in the same time, and Alana nodded

"When we lived here, there was a ghost with blood red eyes." A light that came out of nowhere illuminated her face, making her look slightly freaky "She lost her loved one, and died of sadness. Her ghost haunts this place, and she finds people who show interest in each other and makes them in to couples, and protects them."

"So she is a good ghost" Sakura concluded

"But every couple that she protected died." Alana made a creepy face and everyone screeched. Suddenly, the light that illuminated her face disappeared, and Alana looked dumbfounded.

"Sensei, will you ever grow up" Laura growled as she held a flash-light in her hand.

"Hey it was a good story." Alana made a face, and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Enough of this! We need to find those two before something happens" Tenten said

"What could happen" Naruto asked her

"The ghost might get them" Alana said again, and again everyone sweat dropped

"There are no such things as ghosts" Tsunade said and marched to the hall, everyone else following. "We are just going to follow where the music is coming from, and we will find them" she hissed and opened a door. It was a closet and a skeleton fell out of it, and everyone screamed and ran back to the living room.

"Gaara-sama, what was that" Kira yawned.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Gaara said, frowning at the noise coming from downstairs.

"Ok Gaara-sama." Kira murmured and leaned back on Gaara's shoulder, immediately falling asleep.

"T...that was scary." Naruto fell down on his but next to Sasuke.

"How could I let myself get carried away like that" Sasuke growled at himself.

"Alana..." Tsunade gave Alana a deadly look "How many creepy stuff do you have in this house anyway"

"And what's the deal with that skeleton" Ino asked

"Why would you keep a skeleton in the closet anyway" Shikamaru complained.

"People, people, quit attacking Alana-sensei like that will you" Laura stood in Alana's defense "My father was not a ninja, he was from Finland. So he was giving biology classes, so that's why the skeleton was in the closet." She said "And Kira's dad used to make special effects for the movies. So there is still some old gear hanging around. And remember..." Laura glared at her sensei "...there are no such things as ghosts"

"Ok then. Let's go to the attic." Kakashi said

"Why the attic" Gai asked his 'rival'

"Because it seems that the music is coming from there." Kakashi answered

"Kakashi, I think you are wrong! The music is coming from the basement" Gai made silly gestures with his hand

"You said something" Kakashi asked Gai

"HA! You are so hip! And that is why you are my greatest rival" Gai pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi and his teeth sparkled, making some people sweat drop.

After about 15 minutes of arguing, the group made it half way towards the attic. Everyone felt chills going down their spleens, the place was incredibly spooky. It was very dark; the only things head beside the music were the staircase squeaking and their rapid breathing. The moon was in a mood to play around with the shadows, turning them in to scary monsters and weird creatures.

"Tsunade-san, are you scared" Jiraya grinned, and Tsunade sneered

"M...me? No way, why should I be scared" Tsunade humped

Jiraya looked at her neck and gently traced his finger against it "You have goose bumps"

As soon as his cold finger touched the back of Tsunades neck, Tsunade screamed in horror, making everybody else scream as well. Tsunade grabbed Jiraya and ran to the nearest room, while everyone else ran in their own direction (A/n: The one who tells me from which anime I took this scene from will get a cookie!)

Gaara groaned when he heard those idiots screaming again. Kira was again woken up and was looking at Gaara sleepily.

"Gaara-sama, what was that" Kira murmured "And I know it's not nothing"

"It's just those idiots downstairs." Gaara growled, slightly pissed.

"Well then, let's go see why they are screaming" Kira said "They must be looking for us, and found that skeleton in the closet" she grinned and got up. "C'mon Gaara-sama" She pulled Gaara and made him stand up.

"Fine." He humped and followed her out of the attic.

"Sasuke-san, where are we" Laura squeaked meekly. The two of them got scared when Hokage-sama screamed and they ran in to a room, closing the door. The room was completely black.

"I don't know. Wait, I think I feel a candle." He then moved, but Laura didn't see him. In a second, the room lit up in a weak light, and Laura saw Sasuke holding a candle. The room they were in looked familiar. It looked like it belonged to a child. There was one bed with a night table next to it, a small desk with many books and papers, with toys and clothing sprawled all over the floor and thick drapes over the window. It was colored in a baby-blue color

"Wait a second...this room..." Laura walked over to the night table and picked up a picture that was on it. "...It's my room."

Tenten looked around the half lit room. The only light that was coming was the one from outside. She noticed a figure that looked kinda familiar "Neji"

"Tenten, is that you" it was Neji

"Hai! Damn, that was scary" Tenten fell to the floor and put a hand to her heart.

"Yeah, it was." He sat next to her "Hokage-sama sure screams loud."

Tenten giggled "Yeah, she does." She then yawned.

"Are you sleepy" Neji looked at her and Tenten blushed

"Well...a little..." she looked at her feet

"Then sleep. I'm sure those baka's wont miss us." He smirked slightly and Tenten giggled.

Tenten leaned on Neji's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Arigato, Neji-kun." She murmured as he put his hand around her shoulder and she instantly fell asleep, blushing and not noticing the smile that played on Neji's features.

"Hinata, are you ok" Naruto asked as he helped Hinata who fell right in to a room up.

_"I'm such a klutz"_ Hinata thought while blushing heavily "I...I'm ok, don't worry about me, N...Naruto-kun..."

"Hokage-baba screamed like someone was killing her" Naruto complained "She scared the hell out of me"

Hinata giggled slightly at the memory of Naruto screaming and running around until he was pushed in to a room, taking her along with him and knocking her over.

Naruto looked at her "Wow! I've never heard you laugh before" he exclaimed loudly "It sounds so cute"

"R...really" Hinata blushed 10 shades of red

"Really-really! You should laugh more often" He said rather loudly

"A...arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled and looked at her feet. She tried to walk, but she sprained her left ankle slightly and winced when she stepped on that leg.

"Hinata, are you ok" Naruto instantly held her up, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"I...I'm alright; don't worry about a silly klutz like me." Hinata blushed as Naruto lead her to a bed that was in the room. As soon as Hinata sat on it, she fell thru it like she fell thru jelly.

"Wow! A water bed" Naruto laughed happily and jumped on to the bed, making big waves. Hinata laughed as Naruto jumped on the bed, making it move like jelly and making her move and fall deeper in to the bed. "C'mon Hinata, join the fun" Naruto laughed loudly as he fell deeper in to the bed.

Hinata laughed louder as the bed almost completely absorbed Naruto. Completely forgetting about her ankle, she stood up on the bed and jumped, making waves when she landed that pushed Naruto out of the hole that he made. Naruto jumped again, and the jell-o bed-o (a/n: Jell-o Bed-o **((Snickers))** Neko-chan made that one) made waves and pushed him on top of Hinata.

Hinata laughed with Naruto when he landed on her. "This is fun" She exclaimed rather loudly before she noticed that Naruto was looking at her. "W...what's wrong" she asked, and he answered with a yawn.

"I'm sleepy." He said; his eyes half closed. He then lied next to Hinata and simply draped one arm over her. "Lets sleep here, it's not like anyone will miss us."

Hinata blushed, a smile on her lips "Alright." She said and Naruto closed his eyes. Hinata too closed her eyes and relaxed completely. After a few seconds, she heard Naruto again

"Hinata"

"What is it Naruto-kun"

"Goodnight."

"...goodnight"

"Baka, baka, baka" Tsunade started hitting Jiraya over and over again, but he just grinned.

"You were scared" he grinned

Tsunade blushed with fury and started hitting him again "BAKA"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned

_"How convenient"_ Temari grinned and fell down, holding her ankle. "Ooh"

"Temari, what's wrong" Shikamaru ran to her side.

"I...I think I twisted my ankle when we fell in to this room." She sounded helpless, but it was all a trap to capture Shikamaru

"Let me see." Shikamaru looked at her leg, and lifted an eyebrow "It looks normal to me..." he said and looked at her, but then noticed the seducing look she was giving him. He sweat dropped slightly and tried to inch away, but Temari grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in to a breathtaking kiss.

"Whoa" Shikamaru said when Temari broke the kiss.

"Shikamaru..." she gave him another seducing look "Let's stay here for the night...please"

"I...I...I..." Shikamaru stuttered, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Pllleeeaaaassseee" she winked and Shikamaru blushed heavily.

"A...alright" he answered, and Temari jumped up and glomped him. Shikamaru sighed "You're so troublesome." He muttered.

"The power of youth will protect us" Gai said while looking just plain silly.

"Oh, Gai-sensei" Lee started to cry chibi tears, and Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba, Sakura and Ino sweat dropped. Shino just stayed silent, but he was cracking up inside.

"They are pathetic" Kankuro sweat dropped

"No shit Sherlock." Kiba answered then he turned to Chouji "Would you stop getting those damned potato crumbs all over me" Chouji didn't say anything, but continued eating.

"Sasuke-kun? Where is Sasuke" Sakura looked around in panic.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun" Ino looked around, turning slightly scared. Kiba noticed the panic raising in the two girls and grinned

"You think maybe the ghost got him" Kiba asked, barely containing himself from laughing

"OH NO! SASUKE-KUN" The two girls screamed together

"Don't worry Sakura-san! I will protect you" Lee cried chibi tears and sent a kiss towards Sakura, and she screamed as the chibi heart came closer. She jumped away and the heart disappeared.

"Don't be foolish." Shino spoke up "I saw him fall in to a room with that new girl, Laura."

"OH NO, THAT'S EVEN WORSE" the girls screamed again

"Kakashi, I refuse to stay in this room." Alana stated firmly.

"It's too dangerous to go outside. Who knows why Tsunade-sama screamed." Kakashi said while reading his 'Icha, Icha paradise'

"I don't care" Alana growled.

"Maybe she saw a massacred body of a young teenager couple that came here for a little romance, but got killed by an evil ghost" Kakashi said as he closed his book.

"D...don't joke like that." Alana stuttered slightly as she saw that image in her head.

"Or maybe, she saw a big, nasty, yucky, grouse, flesh eating..." Kakashi stopped for a second, giving Alana a serious look "...cockroach."

At the word 'cockroach' Alana screamed. If there was one thing she hated, it was cockroaches. She had nightmares of big, nasty, yucky, grouse and flesh eating cockroaches eating her family when she was younger, and she had a phobia since then, that Kira and Laura also seemed to share with her.

Alana jumped in Kakashi's arms and hid her head in his chest, her eyes wide opened. Kakashi made a happy face; he knew Alana well, and he knew that cockroaches scare the shit out of her (A/n: Sorry, I couldn't find a more appropriate word -)

Alana looked at Kakashi when she calmed down a bit, and gave a shaky smile, which Kakashi returned. In the complete darkness, where no one could see them, Alana took Kakashi's mask off and kissed him. She didn't care that she couldn't see his face; all that she cared about right now was that she finally felt his lips on hers. Her childhood dream was now fulfilled.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Chibi Alana looked shyly at chibi Kakashi. "Ano...Kakashi-san..."_

_"Eh" he looked at her_

_Alana blushed heavily and bowed, offering him a small flower. "T...this is for you" she stuttered_

_Kakashi stared at her, slightly surprised. He took the flower from her hand and looked at it. "A...arigato."_

_Alana blushed harder as she looked at him. She quickly kissed his mask-covered cheek. She then turned around and started to run, but Kakashi caught her hand. "Hey, where are you going" he asked_

_"I...I...well..." she blushed._

_"Please stay." He pleaded "I'm bored."_

_"O...ok..." Alana smiled shyly. For a second, she wanted to kiss him on his lips, but she knew that she needed to wait a bit more before that happened. _

**-END FLASHBACK-  
**

Kurenai sighed and looked around. She felt as if something pushed her and Asuma in to this room. _"The ghost maybe"_ she quickly threw that thought away _"There are no such things as ghosts"_

"Kurenai, daijowu ka" Asuma asked, and Kurenai was grateful for the dark that was hiding her blush.

"Hai, I'm ok." She answered "What do you think happened"

"I'm not sure, but I think Jiraya scared Tsunade, and that her screaming freaked us all out." Then both of them laughed.

"They're hopeless." Kurenai muttered.

"By the way, you still didn't tell why you were blushing in the hot springs." Asuma said, grinning just slightly

"None of your business" Kurenai blushed and humped.

"Was it because of Gai" Asuma stifled his laugh when he saw Kurenai start to choke.

"Are you insane" she screamed slightly.

"Well then because of whom did you blush" he grinned and took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Like I said, it's none of your..." Kurenai screamed, but this time she was interrupted by Asuma. He pressed his lips against hers. He broke the kiss and Kurenai blushed "ALRIGHT! It was because of you" she yelled and turned around.

"I'm flattered." He said and turned her around to face him, then kissed her again.

"Ano...where is everybody" Kira asked as she and Gaara looked around the living room. It was completely empty.

"I don't know." Gaara said silently. Suddenly, they heard a crash. Kira let out a small squeak and griped Gaara's arm. Gaara instantly got into a defense position and looked around. Then he saw that it was just a door that the wind most probably closed with a crash.

"Gaara-sama...I'm scared." Kira said "I was always scared of this house when it was dark." She hid behind Gaara's arm and he looked at her.

"Why" he questioned.

"Because when I was little, when I tried to get out of my room at night, I felt something around me. It always scared me, and gave me nightmares. It was like someone was touching my shoulder or playing with my hair...I felt hands, icy hands everywhere on my body...they were holding me, as if wanting me to save them, to drag them out of some hell they were in." her voice seemed to quiver slightly "Then I would hear children laughing, sometimes they would cry, but it was scary no matter what."

"Sprits. Restless spirits that are trapped between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Souls of people who died before their time." Gaara said softly "I read a book about that once. Maybe...maybe someone was murdered here." He said and then he felt a cold wind. Kira squeaked and hid her face in Gaara's arm and trembled because of the cold wind.

Kira then walked to the sofa, dragging Gaara behind her. She then let go of his arm and sat on the sofa. "Demo, I think that who ever upset me before, will not dare to touch me now." She smiled "Because I have Sabaku no Gaara by my side."

Gaara felt his ego grow a little, and smirked. He sat next to her. "Go back to sleep." He said.

"Can you sing me that lullaby again? Please Gaara-sama" she pleaded and gave him the sweetest smile. Gaara felt himself warm up and sighed in defeat. Kira smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, as he started singing.

"Yuki ga furu  
Shizukana Lullaby..."

Sasuke and Laura laughed. They were both sitting on the bed, remembering stuff from when they were younger.

"Your cooking was terrible back then" Sasuke laughed, and Laura punched him playfully

"You're the one who's terrible" she pouted playfully.

"But it's true! Kira and I got a serious stomach ache after eating the gooey thing..." Sasuke started

"It was miso ramen" Laura pouted again, and Sasuke petted her hair.

"Oh c'mon, don't be angry _La-chan._" Sasuke smirked

"It's your fault, _Sa-chan._" Laura returned the smirk, and the two calmed down. Sasuke lied down on the bed, his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, and Laura lied on her side, next to him

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm" he opened his eye and looked at her.

"Do you...by any chance..." Laura started, blushing slightly "Ah, never mind! It's stupid anyway." She blushed again

"What" Sasuke asked as he turned to face her.

"Do you by any chance remember this promise that you made to me" she asked, her cheeks turning redder. Sasuke thought for a second, trying to remember.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Ne, La-chan..." a 7 year old Sasuke started, looking at his best friend._

_Laura, also seven years old, looked away from the small pond the two were next to. "What is it, Sa-chan"_

_Sasuke sighed and lied on the soft grass "I've been thinking. Since we both, you know, like each other so much, maybe when we grow up, we should get married." He said._

_Laura gave him a confused look "M...married" she blushed slightly, and Sasuke nodded. "Demo Sa-chan, what if you change your feelings when we grow up"_

_"I doubt it." He answered_

_"But you never know! You have so many fans already; maybe you will fall in love with some of them..." Laura said sadly, and Sasuke sat up again, looking rather serious._

_"I will not" he stated angrily "Laura, I seriously doubt that I might find someone who I will like as much as I like you" he stated and gave her a hug, making her blush. "Grown up people might say that I don't know what love is, but I know what it is." He then looked at her "Love is something that I feel towards you."_

_"S...Sasuke..." Laura blushed madly and Sasuke let her go and stood up._

_"La-chan, I want to be with you" he said, and put a hand to his chest "I promise to marry you when we grow older! I give you my word as an Uchiha! Do you, Laura Yloonen, accept my promise" he asked_

_Laura blushed slightly and stood up also. "I accept it." She smiled "But you better keep it"_

_"Don't worry, I will." Sasuke smirked slightly_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

_"Yes...that promise..."_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Laura. He gave her a grin "Well, I made a promise, I can't break it now can I" he smirked.

"S...Sasuke" Laura smiled

"Even though we have not seen each other for a long time, I still think that my feelings stayed the same. I think it's because of you that I didn't look at Sakura or Ino." He smirked again.

"I'm glad." Laura said, putting a hand to her heart, and closing her eyes in relief. She felt Sasuke move and opened her eyes to see Sasuke in a sitting position, his face above hers. He gently touched her cheek, and she blushed. He slowly moved closer to her "Sasuke-san, what..."

"Shhh..." he shushed her and she blushed harder.

Their faces were millimeters apart, and in a second, Sasuke gently kissed her. It was a shy first kiss that lasted for only a few seconds, but it woke up the butterflies in Sasuke's and Laura's stomachs. Sasuke then lied next to her again and embraced her. Laura placed her hands on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke petted her hair.

"Goodnight, La-chan..."

"Goodnight, Sa-chan..."

_"How I missed this house."_ The mysterious figure thought. "You can come out now." She said, and a young man with red eyes that matched hers came out of the darkness. (A/n: I think all of you Naruto fans know who this hottie is **((wink))**)

"I knew that you would notice me." He said and embraced the girl from behind, kissing her neck, and she laughed in delight.

"So, when are we gonna show up" she asked.

"We will play with them a little more." He said

"Moah. You know that I'm anxious to see everyone" she pouted playfully, and he turned her around to face him. He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Be patient my angel." He whispered "Be patient."

"It's Kira-chan again! In the next chapter, everyone wakes up and the mayhem begins! Laura-oneesan and Sasuke-onnichan are together now, but it seems that Ino and Sakura are against it. Huh? Why is Gaara-sama so protective all of a sudden? And what is this chakra I feel. Its familiar...Next chapter: 'Wake up! The real mayhem starts now!' I think Gaara-sama likes me"

* * *

**Neko-chan**: This is one very long and very fluffy chappie! 

**Me**: Kyaa! because I wont be able to update that often, I decided to make a longer one

**Neko-chan**: A very long one if you ask me.

**GothicAngel**: When am I gonna show up?

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Be patient.

**Me**: Didn't you notice? You were in this chapter a little.

**GothicAngel**: **((Reads chapter again))** what do you know, I **am** in this chapter.

**Neko-chan**: **((Suddenly a big chocolate bar appears in her hand)) **It's time to get chocolate high, because we need to be insane for the next chapter!

**All four**: YEEHAW! **((They all dig in to the chocolate))**

* * *

**Lady Cell's special note:**

I would like to thank the following people:

**_Neko-Chan; GothicAngel and DarkMagicianGirl_**_. For inspiring me and for supporting me in this story, for helping me get rid of those nasty blocks and for being my pen palls _

_**Dragon Man 180**_. For reviewing every chapter! Neko-chan made you cookies **((Gives a plate of cookies))** But I think her cooking is poisonous or something, cause last timeI got a stomachacheO.O so be very careful. Feed it to a dog first, and watch it's reaction. If it dies, I'll make you cookies, ok?

**_Magicians of the Yami; KaibasShadowgirl_**. DarkMagicianGirl seems to like you two, because of the Yu-Gi-oh thing, and she gives you both cookies that are NOT toxic.** ((Gives cookies)) **Her cooking is very nice actually. . Oh, and KaibasShadowgirl, DarkMagicianGirl asks if you would like to go hunting for Seto with her (Mind if I join? )

_**Mandalen; Aznhoney**_. Yay, more reviews! GothicAngel wanted to make you cookies, but blew up the kitchen, so I made you some ((Gives cookies)) Enjoy!

_**Reallynotme**_. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes! But still, some of that stuff, like this makes me original. And sorry for putting Asuma as a girl, I was very sleepy when writing that. Sorry ; **((Gives cookie))** Here ya go!

Anywhos, thank you all VERY, VEEERY much!


	5. Wake up! The real mayhem starts now!

"Trapped with you"

**Neko-Chan**: I'm getting a new tattoo!

**Me**: I'm getting flames on my wrists

**Neko-chan**: I'm getting Magician girl on my flames!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: I'm getting water on my wrists

**Neko-Chan**: I'm getting wrists on my...Oh screw it! I give up

**DarkMagicianGirl, GothicAngel and me**: LOL!

* * *

_"How I missed this house." The mysterious figure thought. "You can come out now." She said, and a young man with red eyes that matched hers came out of the darkness. _

_"I knew that you would notice me." He said and embraced the girl from behind, kissing her neck, and she laughed in delight._

_"So, when are we gonna show up?" she asked._

_"We will play with them a little more." He said_

_"Moah. You know that I'm anxious to see everyone!" she pouted playfully, and he turned her around to face him. He gave her a passionate kiss._

_"Be patient my angel." He whispered "Be patient."  
_

**4th Chapter**: _"Wake up! The real mayhem starts now!"  
_

Kira slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She then noticed that she was leaning on something. She looked up and saw Gaara.

"Ohayo, Gaara-sama!" Kira smiled softly.

"..." Gaara stayed silent as she looked at him. Suddenly she frowned. _"Fine! Have it your way!"_ Gaara thought and sweat dropped slightly when he saw her glare "Ohayo, Kira-kun."

Kira then smiled again, and got up from the couch and stretched her arms. She then quickly turned around and smiled at Gaara. "Gaara-sama lets go find the others!"

Gaara looked at her for a second and sighed in defeat. For some reason, he just couldn't say no to her. He got up from the couch and he too stretched his arms, because he didn't move from that sitting position for hours. As soon as he placed his arms by his sides, Kira latched on to his right arm. They headed for the stairs, and Kira was humming Metallica's "Sandman". (A/n: That's the perfect song for Gaara, don't you think?).

They climbed the stairs, and looked around. There were many doors. Kira instinctively went for the closest door, letting go of Gaara, and turned the knob. Gaara was right behind her. The door opened and the two were slightly surprised by what they see.

Kiba was sleeping on the floor, with Akamaru sleeping on his chest. Ino was hugging a Sasuke plushy (a/n: O…k…that's too obsessed if you ask me). Gai was asleep on a chair, with his arms crossed. Chouji was sleeping with a bag of chips in his hand; Kankuro was sleeping and hugging his puppet as if it was a teddy bear. Sakura was sleeping against the wall, with a blanket over her. And the strangest thing was, Lee was right next to her and Sakura was slightly leaning on his shoulder (a/n: Sakura/Lee fluff! Kawai!). Then they noticed Shino, who was fully awake. He brought his hand up as if he said 'Yo.'. Kira made a 'come here' gesture with her hands and Shino got up from where he was sitting and walked towards them.

The three walked out of the room and closed the door. "What happened, Shino-san?" Kira asked

"Your sister woke up and found you missing. She then turned slightly panicky." Shino answered. "Sasuke also noticed that you were missing" Shino said to Gaara, who didn't react. "We all went to find you, but Hokage-sama found a skeleton in the closet."

"See? I told you that they found the skeleton!" Kira giggled and latched on to Gaara's arm again. Shino instantly noted this and was quite surprised that Gaara didn't push her away. He was about to ask about that, but noticed Gaara's 'What-the-fuck-are-you-staring-at-punk?' glare and kept the question to himself.

Shino cleared his throat "Well, after everyone recovered from that, we again went to find you two. To make a long story short, Jiraya spooked Tsunade and her screaming scared everyone. Everyone is scattered in these rooms."

"Alright!" Kira grinned "Let's go see who is where! Let's go, Gaara-sama!" Kira smiled as she dragged Gaara with her.

Shino stared at them _"When did they get so close? And how does she manage to control Sabaku no Gaara like this?"_

"Shino-san, are you coming?" he heard Kira's voice, and followed them.

The three stood in front of a door. Kira slowly turned the door knob. Kira gasped silently when she saw Sasuke and Laura. They were in a loving embrace; Sasuke was holding Laura and both seemed to be very peaceful.

_"What is this? Is everybody falling in love all of a sudden?" _Shino thought.

_"Oh my god, that's so sweet!"_ Kira thought and put her free hand on her mouth to keep her from squealing. She smiled softly.

Gaara seemed to be slightly surprised also. Kira then closed the door, but then it squeaked and she stopped moving. She heard rustling and looked inside. Sasuke and Laura were wide awake. They were both sitting up in the bed, and Sasuke still had his hands on Laura's waist.

"I never slept so peacefully in all my life." Laura said as she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke nodded, and then both of them looked at the door. They saw Kira who was latched on to Gaara's arm, and Shino who was behind them.

"Kira-chan? W…what…wh…Where were you?" Laura asked and blushed because everyone saw her and Sasuke, and Sasuke still had his arms around her.

"Um…I found where the music was coming from!" Kira smiled nervously.

Sasuke glared a Gaara, who glared back "And where were you?" Sasuke growled slightly.

"I was with her." Gaara answered.

"Laura-onnesan, Sasuke-onnichan, what were you two doing?" Kira smiled deviously, and the two blushed heavily.

"Well…um…we…" Laura stuttered, but then Sasuke interrupted her.

"Kira-chan, Laura is my girlfriend." He said with a smirk on his face. All four were shocked.

Laura looked at Sasuke. _"He…admitted it openly!"_ she smiled and Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Laura tackled him, giving him the sweetest kiss.

"Gaara-sama lets go search the other rooms. I think these two want some time alone." Kira then winked at Gaara. Gaara understood her and blushed slightly at the thought (a/n: Gaara blushing! KYAAA!). He and Kira walked away, Shino following them and he was too quite red. Sasuke and Laura blushed when they heard what Kira said.

"KIRA!" Laura blushed and got off Sasuke. The two got up and got out of the room, following the other three. But before they got out, Sasuke held Laura's hand. Laura smiled softly and enlaced her fingers with his. The two walked out and stood behind Kira, Gaara and Shino.

Kira opened the door and all five of them looked inside. There was a chained up Jiraya and a peacefully sleeping Tsunade in there. They all sweat dropped and Kira closed the door.

"Well that was unexpected." Sasuke said and Laura giggled slightly.

Kira quickly walked to the next door. She opened it and found Hinata and Naruto on a large water bed (a/n: Neko-chan's Jell-o bed-o! o). Hinata was sleeping with a small smile on her face, and Naruto was hugging her as if she was a teddy bear he did **not** want to be separated from. Kira smiled and closed the door.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Kira squealed, and before anyone could respond, she ran to the next room, dragging Gaara with her.

"When did those two get so close?" Laura asked silently

"I'm not sure, but it's very strange." Shino commented "Kira-kun is able to control Gaara. That's just plain…weird."

"Yeah, you're right." Sasuke said.

Kira opened the door and two figures that were leaning against the door fell. "Tenten-san? Neji-san? What were you doing down there?" Kira asked.

Neji sat up and rubbed his head. "Tenten and I fell asleep against the door."

"Itae…" Tenten grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. Neji quickly got up and helped Tenten to get on her feet.

"Arigato, Neji…" Tenten thanked and blushed the lightest shade of pink. Neji noticed that and smirked. Both of them noticed that Kira was latched on to Gaara's arm. Before they could ask anything, Gaara gave them the coldest glare and they shut up. Kira and Gaara moved on to the next door.

When Kira opened the door, she blushed heavily, and so did Gaara. Inside were Shikamaru and Temari. The two of them were lying on the bed, their hairs messy and their clothes slightly torn and hanging. Temari was sleeping on Shikamaru chest and Shikamaru held her around the waist. Kira quickly closed the door and tried to control the blushing.

"Kira-kun, what happened? You're all flushed." Tenten asked; the rest of the group behind her. Kira simply pointed at the door and she and Gaara walked to the next door, still blushing.

Tenten looked at her strangely and opened the door, the rest also looking curiously. When they saw Shikamaru and Temari, they too blushed a million shades of red and Tenten quickly closed the door.

Kira opened the next door (a/n: Damn, how many doors does that house have? O.O) and found Asuma and Kurenai in a loving embrace. She closed the door.

"O…k…seems that romance bloomed over the night." Kira sweat dropped slightly and moved to the next door. When she opened it, she found Alana-sensei and Kakashi in a loving embrace. Both she and Gaara face faulted. Kira closed the door.

"I guess you're right." Gaara muttered.

"Guys, we found everybody." Kira said to Neji, Tenten, Shino, Sasuke and Laura. "What do you say we go downstairs? I can make breakfast for everyone!" Kira smiled and the others nodded. "Let's go, Gaara-sama!" she smiled widely and dragged Gaara downstairs.

"Since when did they…" Neji started, but Shino interrupted

"Nobody knows." he said and they followed Gaara and Kira.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Gaara-sama, what do you want to eat?" Kira asked as looked around the kitchen and opening every cupboard she found.

"Whatever you like." Gaara said coolly as she stood against a wall with his arms crossed. He was ready to jump if Kira fell of the cupboard she was currently standing on in order to see what's on the top shelf.

"I like to eat chocolate." She muttered as she took of a box with cocoa in it (a/n: That's Nesquick. I just love to drink Nesquick!). "I know! I'll make chocolate milk! And some grilled cheese sandwiches!" she giggled as she held the box of nesquick in her hand, but suddenly slipped on the cupboards shiny surface and started falling "Aaah!" she screeched as she fell closer to the floor, but suddenly she stopped falling. Gaara's sand caught her.

"Are you alright, Kira-kun?" Gaara asked, immediately showing up next to her.

"Hai. Arigato, Gaara-sama." She said as he helped her up. Gaara's sand disappeared somewhere (A/n: Jee, ain't Neko-chan smart. 'Gaara's sand disappeared _somewhere_'. Well, at least she thought of someway to get rid of the sand Oo). As soon as she was back on her feet, Kira hugged Gaara.

Gaara was stunned. Kira was hugging him. Gaara never felt what a real hug felt like before. Suddenly, he heard the door of the kitchen open.

"Kira-chan, we came to he…" Laura started, but she saw Kira hugging Gaara.

"Talk about getting close…" Shino muttered. Sasuke, Neji and Tenten were also shocked.

"Laura-onnesan, I don't like to cook with you, you know that." Kira said as she let go of Gaara, letting him turn around to look at the rest. "You always eat the food before I can serve it."

Laura blushed "Wha…wha…what!" she suddenly glared at Kira "Well at least I don't drop the plates with food before I can serve them you klutz!"

"Glutton! Get out of my kitchen!" Kira threatened "I like to cook alone." she growled.

"Well, what about him?" Laura growled, pointing at Gaara.

"Gaara is an exception! Leave my kitchen, now!" Kira threatened, crossing her arms

"No!" Laura spat. Suddenly, she felt Gaara's cold glare on her and froze.

"I believe she asked you to leave." Gaara growled slightly, crossing his arms.

Shino, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten could not believe their ears. Gaara, the heartless, merciless Gaara, was supporting Kira.

"And who are you to tell me to leave the kitchen?" Laura growled as she regained her bravery back. "Kira is my sister, and I am fighting with her, so you stay out of this, you Shukaku brat!" Laura spat (a/n: She is very, very, VERY short-tempered. And she likes to use people's weakest points against them when she fights. And YES, she is slightly bitchy, but who isn't?)

The three behind her gasped in horror. Laura just insulted Gaara.

Gaara felt his anger grow by the second. "What did you say?" he hissed

"You heard me, Shukaku brat!" Laura spat

Gaara was starting to lose control. He called for his sand, but suddenly he felt Kira hug him from behind. He stopped.

"Gaara-sama. Don't hurt her. Onegai!" Kira pleaded, and Gaara calmed down. Then she whispered loudly enough only for him to hear "But you can chase her out if you want to." This made him smirk

"Be lucky you have a sister like her." Gaara said calmly. He then made a move with his hand as if he was to slap somebody "Now LEAVE!" he hissed and slapped the air (A/n: Yes, another one by Neko-chan), making a huge gust of wind, that pushed Laura and the others out of the kitchen and closed the door.

"Arigato, Gaara-sama." Kira said, smiling shyly. Gaara just nodded with a smug smirk on his face. Kira then let go of him and looked at her feet. "Laura and I fight a lot, but that's normal between sisters. You shouldn't have supported me like that, she insulted you too." Kira said sadly.

"That's alright." he said and Kira looked at him. "I am used to those pitiful insults. I was called worse."

"Demo, no one has the right to insult you! I don't know why everybody seems to hate you, or why they are so afraid of you. You are a nice person Gaara-sama, and like you very much!" she blurted out

"Why?" he asked, slightly confused

"It's because we're friends." Kira smiled lovingly

_"Friends…" _Gaara thought, and noticed that Kira was back to her cheerful self.

"Alright! Now all of this has changed my mind. I will make grilled sandwiches for the two us, and everybody else will get pancakes." then Kira smirked evilly. She noticed that Gaara was looking at her strangely "Alana-sensei would always make pancakes for us, and her cooking is…well…it's bad. Laura really hates pancakes." she giggled and went to get the flour. It was on the top shelf, and she didn't want to climb the cupboards again. She frowned and looked at Gaara.

"What?" he asked and Kira pointed to the flour.

"Can you help me get the flour?" she asked, and Gaara sighed. Kira suddenly felt something lift her up. She looked and noticed that Gaara's sand was lifting her. She giggled and took the flour bag. "Ok, I got it!" she said and Gaara brought her down. "Arigato! That was fun!" she giggled.

Kira put the flour on the cupboard and got the eggs from the fridge while singing Linkin Park's "Breaking the habit", Gaara following her every move. She took a bowl and put the eggs, the flour, added some water and started to stir it until it was even. She took a frying pan (a/n: that is also very useful as a weapon and known as the frying pan of doom)

"Gaara-sama, can you please get the oil for me?" she asked, and in seconds there was an oil bottle in front of her, held by Gaara's sand "Arigato." she then poured the oil into the pan and put the pan on the frying surface thingy (a/n: And yet, do I need to tell you who thought of this?). As soon as the pan got hot, she poured the pancake flour thingy (a/n: Well, this one's by me oo; ) in to the pan. (A/n: This is Neko-chan's recipe, so don't try it at home OO)

"Yosh! I'll get that later." Kira said "Now for the sandwiches." she took out the bread "How hungry are you, Gaara-sama." she asked.

"Not really." he answered and she cut four slices of bread. Kira opened the fridge and found ham, cheese and stuff like that. She put the cheese slices on each slice of bread and then some ham and again she put the cheese. She then took two slices of bread and closed them, making a sandwich. She did the same with the other pair. She put the two sandwiches into the grill thingy (a/n: The thing that you close and it grills the cheese sandwiches. My recipe, and quite good) and turned it on. She then flipped the pancake.

"Alright. The cheese sandwiches will be over in about a minute, and I need to make pancakes for…" she then counted on her finger "…21 people. And if you count that Chouji and Naruto have a large appetite, that's around 25 portions." she then sweat dropped. "That's a lot."

Gaara looked at her as she took out two more frying pans. He felt sorry for her, because that was sure a lot of pancakes. "I'll help you." he said

"Wow, really? Domo arigato!" Kira squealed. She then took the first pancake that she made and eat it. "Mmm…it's good." she mumbled. She then again turned to Gaara "Alright! I will add the stuff it needs, and you will flip the pancakes with your sand! I'll tell you when." she said and Gaara nodded, calling for his sand.

* * *

"Ano…Laura?" Tenten tried to start a chat with the pouting Laura. Sasuke sighed and waked to Laura.

"Laura, stop pouting. It's childish." he said

"I like being childish." Laura pouted

"Little girls don't have boyfriends." Sasuke said, and Laura snapped out of her pouting.

"That's dirty, Sa-chan!" Laura pointed a finger at him, and he laughed.

"Well, at least you're back to your old self." Sasuke chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled and tackled Sasuke.

"Hi-mi-tsu." Sasuke smirked and rolled around, so that she was now pined to the floor. Tenten, Neji and Shino sweat dropped slightly as the two continued to roll on the floor.

"Hi everyone!" squealed a very happy looking Sakura as she bounced in to the room. Shino, Neji and Tenten sweat dropped and backed away slightly, knowing how Sakura will react when she sees Laura and Sasuke. "Huh? What is it?" She asked and looked at the floor. There she saw Sasuke on top of Laura. There was a long moment of silence, before a bouncy Ino came in to the room.

"Hello everyone! Sasuke-kun how are…" Ino started, but then noticed that Sasuke was on top of Laura. There was another long moment of silence, before a loud scream erupted thru the house

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Oi, oi, Ino, Sakura, calm down…" Laura smiled nervously at the two pissed of Sasuke fans, but the two seemed even more pissed. Sasuke calmly got up and Laura hid behind him.

"Sakura, Ino, there is something you should know." Sasuke started.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, reverting to her sweet self.

"Laura and I…are engaged." Sasuke said, creating another long wave of silence.

"We are?" Laura whispered to Sasuke.

"Look at your right hand." Sasuke whispered back, and Laura did so. On her right hand was an engagement ring.

"When did you…" she started, but Sasuke already took Laura's right hand and showed it to Sakura and Ino.

"Laura and I were promised to each other since the day we were born. The two of us will get married as soon as we turn 18." Sasuke said in some dramatizing voice.

_"He…he planed this out."_ Laura face-faulted slightly. And she was right. Sasuke was planning this entire little 'play', so that he would break this to the girls easily.

But, the girls didn't take it as he thought. Sure, Ino instantly turned hysterical, but Sakura seemed to accept it better than the blond. She walked over to Laura, looking very serious.

"Do you love him?" Sakura asked.

Laura was confused for a second, but smiled warmly "I always have." Then Sakura did something unexpected.

She jumped and gave Laura a hug.

"I'm happy for you!" Sakura smiled and backed away to look at Laura, who was completely confused. "What? Did you think that I would go hysterical because you have Sasuke? I'm better than Ino-pig. And besides, my eyes opened during this night. There is somebody else I like."

"Sasuke-kun, how could you!" Ino cried.

"Who do you like?" Laura asked, and Sakura leaned and whispered in to Laura's ear, making Laura grin like a Cheshire cat. "Way to go!"

"Well, I'm glad we have that sorted out." Sasuke sighed and took Laura by the hand "What do you say we go and watch TV 'darling'?" Sasuke asked, emphasizing the darling part.

"Why of course, 'sweetheart'." Laura returned in the same way, and both of them smirked at each other. They both walked together as a couple to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV.

Sakura smiled honestly at the two. They truly loved each other, she saw it. And now she opened her eyes and found someone she liked also. She glanced at the hysterical Ino and sighed. "Ino-pig, you are annoying."

"How can you say that? I though you liked Sasuke too!" Ino cried. Sakura simply humped and walked away to watch TV also.

Ino got in to another spasm, when she noticed someone was coming down the stairs. She looked up and saw Naruto. And on his back, getting a piggy-back-ride was Hinata. They were both laughing…wait a sec! Hinata…was laughing? Ino realized that she was the only miserable person in the house and got another hysteric seizure.

"Ohayo minna!" Hinata laughed as she entered the living room. Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Laura, Sakura and Tenten were in there and were watching Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Hinata, Naruto! Ohayo!" Laura greeted.

"Naruto, I thought you weren't a morning person." Sakura said.

"I'm not, but Hinata-chan insisted that we get up early." Naruto said, and the girl on his back hugged him tighter, giggling.

"Hinata…you're laughing." Neji said, dazed.

"W…why? Is something wrong with it?" Hinata asked, as she felt more insecure.

"No, it's really nice! Don't listen to him!" Naruto cut in before Neji could answer.

"I never saw you laugh like that." Neji said, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's protectiveness "It's nice."

"Arigato, Neji." Hinata looked at the floor, smiling softly. Naruto then moved her from his back in to his arms and sat on the couch, with Hinata sitting in his lap. Laura and Sasuke looked at the two as they giggled.

"Laura, Laura, look! Here comes Seto!" Tenten squealed, and Laura looked at the TV.

"Haiya…he's so sexy!" Laura squealed, and Sasuke frowned at that.

"Yeah, I wish I was his blue eyes!" Tenten said, and Neji frowned also.

"Hmm…he is soooo cute!" Sakura giggled

Sasuke glared at the TV, and then looked at the drooling Laura. He then placed a protective arm around her waist and pulled her in to his lap. Laura blushed heavily when she felt Sasuke's breath on her neck.

"Sasuke!" she giggled "That tickles!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked and assaulted her neck with hot kisses, making Laura giggle like crazy.

"When did you two get together?" Naruto asked

"They are engaged." Sakura answered

"Congratulations!" Hinata smiled

"So this means Sakura-chan is free now?" Naruto asked

"I never was taken." Sakura said

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto said, but then noticed Hinata. She started quivering again.

"N…Naruto-kun…" she sobbed, and Naruto panicked.

"O…oi! Hinata! I was just joking! Please don't cry!" Naruto panicked

"What happened between these two?" Sakura asked

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Hinata and Naruto were sleeping peacefully, until Hinata got a nightmare._

_"I…iye! N…Naruto-kun!" she fidgeted, waking Naruto up. He looked at Hinata sleepily, and saw her having a nightmare._

_"Hinata? What is it?" he asked_

_"Don't leave me, Naruto-kun, onegai!" she begged_

_"I'm not leaving Hinata!" Naruto said_

_"Naruto-kun, onegai! I…"_

_"Hmmm?" Naruto looked at her strangely_

_"…love you…" she whispered, and Naruto felt his sleep disappear._

_"Y…you love me?" he asked, but Hinata started to fidget more_

_"No! Please, stay! Don't go!" she cried, almost kicking Naruto_

_"Woah! Hinata, Hinata, wake up!" Naruto shock Hinata and she woke up._

_"Naruto-kun?" she asked sleepily "Wh…what happened?"_

_"You had a nightmare." Naruto said as he looked down on her._

_"I'm sorry for waking you up." She said, blushing. Suddenly, she felt Naruto hug her, and blushed harder. "N…Naruto-kun?"_

_"Hinata…I am not gonna leave you." he said seriously_

_"Don't tell me I talked in my sleep!" Hinata thought nervously_

_"I promise that I won't leave you. If the thought of me leaving you scares you that much, then I promise to always be by your side." he said and looked at her. Hinata blushed, and smiled_

_"Arigato, Naruto-kun." she thanked. Naruto gave her a grin and moved closer to her. He kissed her forehead gently and lied next to her, still hugging her. Hinata blushed and smiled. She started to play with his hair and Naruto soon fell asleep, as did she._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"We'll never know." Laura said, although she knew she could get the info out of Hinata if she wanted.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kakashi and Alana appeared in the living room with a poof. Everyone backed away slightly, not expecting them

"O-ha-yo!" Alana greeted cheerfully as she glomped Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted also.

"And yet another happy couple emerges from their sleeping chambers." Laura said, not amused.

The two looked at her, slightly confused, and then noticed that Neji and Tenten were very close to each other, that Laura was on Sasuke's lap and that Hinata was on Naruto's lap.

"Oh, I see." Alana said as she slightly bumped her head with her hand, giggling. "Well at least you got it right. Kakashi and I are a couple!" she said and glomped Kakashi more.

"Ohayo, minna." Kurenai greeted casually, and everyone noticed that Asuma had a hand around her waist.

"And another pair of love-birds arrives." Sakura said, rubbing her temples

"Ohayo!" Temari squealed happily from Shikamaru's back. She was also getting a piggy-back ride.

"And another one." Neji said, getting a small eye-twitch

After about five minutes of watching Yu-Gi-Oh, and some drooling over Seto (a/n: **((Drools))** Seto Kaiba…Yummy!), Chouji, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kiba with Akamaru and Kankuro came down.

"Mmm…what smells so good?" Kiba asked, sniffling the air.

"Hah! I doubt my sisters cooking will ever be good!" Laura pouted.

"Kira-kun is cooking? Aww, but I wanted to make breakfast." Alana pouted also

Laura gulped and whispered to Sasuke "If my sensei tries to get near the kitchen, stop her." Sasuke nodded.

"It does smell good." Chouji agreed with Kiba

"I just hope she will make enough for everyone." Kurenai sighed.

"That's strange…where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked, looking around.

"I dunno. Hey Laura, where's my baby brother?" Temari asked from Shikamaru's lap, where she was sitting.

"He is helping Kira." Laura said calmly

"Woah! You allowed my brother to be alone with that poor little girl? He'll kill her!" Temari panicked

"Don't worry; Gaara has grown fond of her." Shino said.

"Say WHAT?" Temari and Kankuro screamed

"Yeah, he almost killed Laura for yelling at Kira. He is very protective over Kira-kun." Shino explained

"I…impossible!" Kankuro gasped

"My…baby brother…likes someone?" Temari thought out loud. She then grinned and hugged Shikamaru "Hey! My brother likes a girl! That's great!"

"That's hard to believe." Shikamaru said lazily.

Jiraya and Tsunade came in to the living room. Jiraya was STILL chained up, and everyone sweat dropped

"What? I was spending the night in the same room as him; I had to restrain him from being a pervert." Tsunade answered when she noticed the stares

"Tsunade-chan, hidoi!" Jiraya pouted, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Everyone, breakfast is ready!" Kira yelled out, poking her head out the door.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled loudly as he scooped Hinata in his arms and carried her to the dining room. "We'll be the first ones!" he exclaimed, and Hinata laughed

"Oh no, Naruto will eat all our food!" Sakura panicked and everyone ran after Naruto.

As soon as they arrived to the dining room (a/n: That, I might add, is LARGE!), everybody saw piles and piles of pancakes. Laura felt her stomach churn.

"Ugh…no, I hate pancakes!" she backed away in to Sasuke's arms.

"Well too bad! You're eating them!" Kira ordered from her seat. Well, I don't know how to explain how they are sitting, but I'll try. The table had ten seats on two sides and two seats on the other two sides. Get it? Alana, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraya, Tsunade, Chouji, Hinata and Naruto were sitting on one side; on the other were Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Tenten and Neji. One the left were Gaara and Kira and on the right were Laura and Sasuke. Do you understand?

"How come you and Gaara have fried cheese sandwiches? I want those too!" Laura pouted

"Well, I was pissed at you, so I made you pancakes. And Gaara is my friend, so he doesn't have to suffer the pancake treatment like you." Kira explained.

"Well I want it! Gimme!" Laura pounced for Kira's sandwich, but Gaara placed a protective sand wall in front of Kira. Laura backed away, and the sand disappeared. Kira stuck her tongue out. "That's not fair!"

"It's not my fault that I have Gaara on my side." Kira giggled and moved slightly closer to Gaara, who smirked.

"Well, otadoikimasu!" Naruto grinned and everyone dug in to their food.

"This is good!" Kiba complimented.

"Why, thank you!" Kira said, blushing slightly. Gaara frowned slightly at this and glared at Kiba, who backed away slightly, giving Akamaru a perfect chance to take a bite of the pancake that was on his fork.

"WAH! That's dirty, Akamaru!" Kiba growled at the dog, who seemed to grin.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you dislike her cooking Laura." Sakura said as she took another bite.

"I don't dislike her cooking, I dislike pancakes." Laura turned slightly green as she looked at the plate in front of her.

"Pancakes are the best!" Alana said in between bites.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't eat that fast. You'll choke!" Hinata said to Naruto who was showing food in to his mouth.

"Nho I whochnt!" Naruto said with his mouth full. Suddenly, he started chocking.

"I told you so!" Hinata said, sighing, and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto instantly stopped chocking and grinned. (A/n: I remember this scene from somewhere, but I don't remember from where)

"They're so cute." Tenten sighed dreamily, and Neji looked at the two.

"Hinata's not so shy anymore." he said, and Tenten nodded.

"Ne, Kakashi-kun…" Alana started and turned towards Kakashi. Her eyes turned wide as saucers when she saw that he already finished his plate of pancakes.

"Ah, that was delicious." he exclaimed, and Alana glared at him. "What?"

"Would it kill you to show your face off in public?" she asked slightly agitated.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, before he grinned sheepishly "Yes, it would." he said, and Alana fell over anime stile.

"Kira-kun, you cook great!" Temari complimented

"Arigato, Temari-san!" Kira smiled

"Yeah, unlike someone I know." Kankuro muttered and Temari glared at him

"What was that?" she hissed

"Your cooking sucks!" he said, and Temari glared harder

"Why you little…" she then went to choke him

"Temari-san, no fighting at the table." Kira scolded, hitting her with a spoon.

"Itae…" Temari rubbed her head and looked at Kira who was holding a threatening spoon in her hand "Fine, fine, I won't fight."

During all of this, Gaara was quietly eating his sandwich, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sick of only looking at this." Laura said, glaring at her pancakes.

"Come on, it's really good." Sasuke encouraged.

"If it's that good, then you can eat mine." Laura said.

"Alright then." Sasuke finished his plate of pancakes and started eating Laura's too. (a/n: His appetite is not far from Naruto. Remember when those two fought over who will eat more food?) "What are you gonna eat then?"

"I'll just have some cereal later." Laura sighed, and then glared at Kira and Gaara, who were on the other side. Kira was laughing and nudging Gaara, talking about something, and he was eating his sandwich. "Stupid sister and her stupid boyfriend eating their stupid grilled sandwiches." she muttered under her breath.

"I doubt Gaara is her boyfriend." she heard Neji who was close to her say.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she shock it off and continued to glare at the two.

"I'm finished." Kira exclaimed "Laura, you will do the dishes."

"WHAT? No fu…" she started, but noticed Gaara's glare "Why of course, sister dearest!" she gritted thru her teeth

"I'll help you Laura." Sakura said, and Laura nodded.

"C'mon Gaara-sama, lets go." Kira giggled and Gaara got up from his seat. The two of them quickly disappeared out of the room.

"And again, Kira never seizes to amaze me." Asuma said, referring to how she controlled Gaara.

* * *

Gaara and Kira were again at the attic. Kira was looking thru the dusty boxes, and Gaara was sitting on the sofa.

"Wow, it's my old teddy bear!" Kira said happily as she took out a brown teddy bear out of a box. She then noticed two notebooks, and took them out "I wonder what this is?" she thought and took the teddy bear and the notebooks and sat next to Gaara.

Gaara took the Teddy bear and looked at it. "It's cute, isn't it?" Kira asked "It was my favorite toy when I was younger. I always carried it around." she said and smiled.

"I used to have a lot of teddy bears when I was younger." Gaara said and put the teddy bear in his lap. Kira opened the first notebook, and Gaara also looked at it.

"Wow, it's Laura's old drawing." Kira said. "See? This is Laura, this is Sasuke and this is me." she pointed out for Gaara. She then turned to the next page. "Look! Laura planed out her wedding with Sasuke here. It's so cute." Kira giggled "I am the flower girl". She then turned to the next page and it had writings.

_"I am so happy that Sasuke wants me to marry him. I really like him. But, Kira looks slightly jealous, because I have already found my true love. She is turning more competitive, and she started talking about a boy that she dreams about all the time. I think that I should maybe talk to her soon. She is always bothering me and Sasuke, and it's getting annoying."_

Kira glared at the writings and closed the notebook and placed it next to her. She took the second notebook and opened it. She smiled when she noticed that it had her old drawings in it. "Gaara-sama, look. This is mine." she said as she pointed to a picture "This is me, and this is Laura. And that girl over there is Alana trying to cook, but she burned the entire kitchen." Kira laughed, and turned a few pages, until she found writings.

_"Sasuke-onnisan asked Laura-onnesan to marry him. I think it's great, but it isn't fair that she found true love so early. I wish I had someone like Sasuke. And lately, when I tried to hang around with them, Laura would yell at me and call me annoying. It hurts when she yells at me. Also, I have these dreams about a boy. I don't remember how he looks exactly, but I remember his radiant green eyes, and his cold personality, but he still likes me. I wish he was real. And I think he has orange or red hair, but I'm not sure. He would use some powers and make a beautiful sand castle, just for me. And then we would play with something that looks like a raccoon-dog. Its name was…Shuko, Shako or something."_

Gaara stared at the text. _"Radiant green eyes and cold personality? Red hair? Controlling sand"_ he looked at Kira who was still reading the text _"Could it be she was dreaming about…me?"_ Gaara gulped _"No! There's no way. It's probably just a coincidence."_ he again looked at the text _"But the text describes me perfectly…And that raccoon-dog, his name is similar to Shukaku…It's no coincidence. Kira must be psychic"_

* * *

"Ohayo! It's me, Alana. Morning passed, and everyone's up. Looks like Gaara and Kira are growing closer by the second, and Gaara wants to know more about Kira. Wait a sec…how did he find out about THAT secret! Next chapter: _"Kira's special gift."_ And just what is Laura planning?

* * *

**Neko-chan**: O-ha-yo!

**Me**: ((Sleepy)) I'm sleeeeepy…

**Neko-chan**: Why?

**Me**: Because i wanted to finish this chapter today, and I'm slowly loosing my inspiration.

**GothicAngel**: That's why the three of us exist

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Yeah, we are your inspiration

**Me**: Arigato

* * *

Review spot:

**Dragon Man 180**: Ano…I'm not quite sure. I still need to plan that one out. But Neko-chan insists that Laura stops any fighting, and that she makes him join in the so called "Mission". It would be fun to see how things turn from there, ne? And Neko-chan also wants to know if you liked the cookies. And yeah, playing on water beds is fun, and yeah, Naruto and Hinata are the cutest ones. That was the plan from the start! Both of them are sooo KAWAII! I just love a good HinataNaruto fluff. And because you have reviewed every chapter, you get a cookie!

**KaibasShadowGirl**: Change your name to Kira? NO WAY, I'M KIRA! **((Laughs manically))** Gaara-sama is mine, all mine! And no one can take him away! And I call him "–Sama" because I respect Gaara-sama a lot. Gaara-dono? I don't think so...People might get the wrong idea, like Neko-chan (Who is the pervert in our group). You like the story? YEHAW! We made it girls! **((She and the other three co-authors high-five)) **We have fans! Also, if you want, you can get a cookie

**Magicians of the Yami**: Hey! **((Waves))** Be careful where you point that arrow! We don't want a dead Seto; we want him alive **((Winks)).** And yet another satisfied customer! We are really writing a story people like! And, of course, you guessed who our hottie is! I mean, only a dolt would not guess that was Itachi-san! He's sooo sexy! Hey, you love the pairings! YES! To be honest, I thought people will hate my pairings! Thank you very much. And because you want to go Seto hunting and because you guessed who the hottie is, you get two cookies! **((Gives cookies))**

**Kaeru Soyokaze**: You got it right! That's why you get a cookie! **((Gives cookie to Kaeru)).** And because you're new, you get another cookie! **((Gives another cookie))** No need to cry, those dollies are scared of Kankuro **((Laughs))**. I also thought those dolls were scary, but Zel-kun as a bunny and Xellos-sama as a cook (He is better than Neko-chan and GothicAngel together) kept me from screaming in fear. You don't like OC pairings? Well, GothicAngel says that this story will change your mind (Although I think she's overdoing it).

**Mandalen**: Hey girls, another good review! We rock! **((She and the other co-authors high-five))** And as DarkMagicianGirl would say, the more the merrier! So keep tooned for another episode of "Trapped with you"...WOAH! I sound like a DBZ FUNimation narrator...Scary! You get a cookie because you're new!


	6. Kira's special gift

"Trapped with you"

**Neko-chan**: Hey, what do you say we karaoke?

**DarkMagicianGirl**: YEAH! I love karaoke!

**GothicAngel**: I don't

**Me**: How can you not like karaoke?

**GothicAngel**: I don't like to sing in public

**((DarkMagicianGirl, Neko-chan and I look at each other, then at GothicAngel and smirk))**

**GothicAngel**: **((Sweat drops))** Wha...wha...what did I do?

**((Neko-chan grabs GothicAngel and places her on a karaoke stage, placing a mic in her hand))**

**Me**: Performing for us tonight is the lovely Miss GothicAngel!

**((Crowd (that appeared out of nowhere) cheers like crazy))**

**GothicAngel**: **((Gets nervous))** Wha...wha...OO oh no...! I...I don't like this!

**Crowd**: **((Chant))** SING! SING! SING! SING! SING!

**GothicAngel**: Oh boy... **((Blush)) ((Gets more nervous))**

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Sing or we'll cut you out of da story!

**GothicAngel**: OO! Ok, ok, I'll sing!

**((The story will continue at the end of this chapter))**

* * *

_"I am so happy that Sasuke wants me to marry him. I really like him. But, Kira looks slightly jealous, because I have already found my true love. She is turning more competitive, and she started talking about a boy that she dreams about all the time. I think that I should maybe talk to her soon. She is always bothering me and Sasuke, and it's getting annoying."_

_Kira glared at the writings and closed the notebook. She took the second notebook and opened it_

_"Sasuke-onnisan asked Laura-onnesan to marry him. I think it's great, but it isn't fair that she found true love so early. I wish I had someone like Sasuke. And lately, when I tried to hang around with them, Laura would yell at me and call me annoying. It hurts when she yells at me. Also, I have these dreams about a boy. I don't remember how he looks exactly, but I remember his radiant green eyes, and his cold personality, but he still likes me. I wish he was real. And I think he has orange or red hair, but I'm not sure. He would use some powers and make a beautiful sand castle, just for me. And then we would play with something that looks like a raccoon-dog. Its name was…Shuko, Shako or something."_

_Gaara stared at the text. "Radiant green eyes and cold personality? Red hair? Controlling sand" he looked at Kira who was still reading the text "Could it be she was dreaming about…me?" Gaara gulped "No! There's no way. It's probably just a coincidence." he again looked at the text "But the text describes me perfectly…And that raccoon-dog, his name is similar to Shukaku…It's no coincidence. Kira must be psychic"_

* * *

**5th Chapter**: _"Kira's special gift"_

Gaara looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulder. The two of them were looking at her stuff for two hours, and she eventually got bored and fell asleep. Her warming smile was still there, making him wonder if she ever frowns at all. He got up and gently put her down on the sofa. Kira only stirred a little, but soon quieted down and fell silent. Gaara cowered her with a near by blanket and left her be. He walked downstairs, looking for someone.

_"If anyone can tell me more about Kira, it has to be her."_

"Ano, Hokage-sama..." Laura started

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she looked up from the Yu-Gi-Oh marathon that was on TV

"Is it allowed to go out of the house at all?" Laura asked

"No." Tsunade answered and resumed watching TV

"But what about the food?" Laura asked again

"We have enough food to last us for a year, there's no need to worry. Even if we have Naruto here." Tsunade answered, getting slightly annoyed.

"But Hokage-sama, can we at least go to the backyard? We do have a big backyard, and being locked up in one house isn't healthy." Laura started again.

"Yes, it is allowed as long as you stay on the territory for the test." Tsunade said, and tried to watch Yu-Gi-Oh, when...

"But how do we know how big the territory is?" Laura asked

"Will you stop interrupting my Yu-Gi-Oh watching!" Tsunade yelled, and Laura backed away slightly. Tsunade sighed and turned back to her Yu-Gi-Oh "And besides, you will find out on your own."

Laura decided not to ask Tsunade anything, and walked away to find Sasuke.

* * *

Alana was reading "Icha, Icha paradise" in her and Kakashi's room, when Gaara came in to the room without knocking

"It's rude not to knock." Alana said, although no one could be sure if she was ironic or serious.

"You are Kira's sensei. Am I correct?" Gaara asked, ignoring her rudeness comment.

"Yes, you are." Alana answered, putting her book away "What is your business with me, Sabaku no Gaara?" Alana asked; her tone still between serious and ironic.

"I want some answers about Kira." Gaara said coolly, letting her tone and name comment slip.

"I'm listening." Alana said as she sat up straight and looked at Gaara seriously.

"First things first. How come your team has only two students? There is a rule that says that every ninja team has to have 3 ninja's, plus a sensei if it is a team in training." Gaara asked and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"My team had three ninja's at the beginning. Laura, Kira and Touya. Unfortunately, Touya deserted the team two years ago. When we asked the Hokage if we should get another student, she disagreed and said that Kira and Laura are already at the stage of an rookie Anbu, and that they could handle things on their own." Alana answered. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Laura and Kira are both part of the Uchiha clan, are they not?" Gaara questioned

"Yes, and so am I. I am a full-blooded descendant of the Uchiha clan, while those two girls hove stained blood. But even so, both of them wield the Sharingan better than a normal Uchiha could. The three of us, Sasuke, Itachi and my sister Tara..." Alana practically spat out her sister's name "...are the only living descendants of the Uchiha clan" Alana said, and added another part in her mind _"That is, if Tara and Itachi didn't have any kids..."_

"One last question. Is Kira psychic?" Gaara asked seriously.

Alana felt as if a ton of bricks just fell on her_ "H...how does he...did he find out about Kira's dreams?"_ Alana panicked slightly as she looked at the boy _"And yet...Gaara is the boy from Kira's dreams. She predicted this would happen..."_

"I'm waiting." Gaara's agitated voice broke her train of thoughts

"...Yes..." Alana hesitated slightly before answering.

"How about telling me about it." Gaara didn't ask, he demanded.

Alana sighed "Every century a child with a gift is born, whether the child would want it or not. Kira just happened to be one of the gifted ones." Alana paused slightly before she continued "Kira's gift is very rare. Kira can see in to the future, or easily replay the past before her eyes in seconds. She still didn't figure out how to use telepathy and telekinesis yet, but those powers will come in time. Kira was afraid of her powers at first, but now she wields them well. These powers saved her life many times, since her gift is rare, and many want it. Many have tried to kidnap my little niece, but Kira would see how they planed the attack on her, and avoid them. If the bearer of this gift is killed, the gift will be passed on to another one. The gift can also be sealed, or can be taken away from the original bearer with some particular jutsu's. That is all I know."

Gaara was silent for a moment "Has she ever told you about a red-haired boy that appeared in her dreams?"

"Yes. And that boy is almost identical to you and, from what I can tell at least, Kira loves that boy with all her heart. Maybe that's why she has taken a liking to you. She assumes that you are her promised 'Prince charming'. Although you are not as charming as I thought you'd be." Alana said the last few comments sarcastically.

Gaara just glared at her, and Alana smirked at him. He then left the room. "Not even a thank you. Youth these days, so rude." Alana said playfully to her self and continued reading the famous erotic book.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Laura ran up the stairs, but bumped in to something. She gracefully back flipped and landed on her feet, avoiding the nasty scars that would have appeared if she fell down the stairs. "Hey! Quit jamming the traffic!" she hissed and then noticed that she actually bumped in to Gaara's back, and backed off slightly.

Gaara, on the other hand, simply looked at her over his shoulder. He didn't even budge when Laura bumped in to him. He gave her a cold glare "Quiet down before you wake Kira up, you baka onna." He spat at her, and Laura glared menacingly at him

"Hey! Who are you calling 'baka onna'!" she hissed.

"You. Who else would fit that description?" Gaara taunted, and Laura hissed like a crazy cat, ready for a fight. But before she could attack him, a hand landed on her shoulder, and Laura quickly turned around to see who it was.

"S...Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out, slightly surprised.

"Are you that eager to waste your life?" Sasuke gave her a stern look, and Laura looked at her feet in shame, realizing her actions were stupid.

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun." She muttered. Sasuke glared at Gaara, who simply smirked at the two, and walked away with his hand around Laura.

* * *

**(-(-(-(_KIRA'S DREAM_)-)-)-)**

_"It's so dark..."_ Kira though as she looked around in the black nothingness that surrounded her. Even though it was dark, she could see herself. She was a 5-year-old chibi. Suddenly, she noticed a light that shone on a boy. The boy was 6; he had his back turned to her. He had red hair. "Hey..." she said meekly, and the boy turned around to look at her.

He had radiant green eyes that had black eye-liner around them. He had a sweet face, and he looked happy to see her. "Hey." The boy greeted, but suddenly he looked at his feet sadly. "Are...aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, and Kira looked at him in confusion.

"A...am I supposed to?" she asked, and the boy looked at her.

"I have a demon inside of me, and everyone is afraid of me because of that." He said sadly.

"I don't care. You look nice! I think you're a nice person!" Kira smiled at him, and the boy smiled back weakly. Suddenly, the boy held his hand out to her.

"Want to play with me?" he asked, and Kira gingerly took his hand and nodded "Ok then, lets play!" he grinned, happy to have finally found a friend. "I'm Gaara by the way!"

"I'm Kira!" Kira introduced herself "So, what do you want to do?" she asked, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a raccoon-dog jumped next to her and Gaara. It seemed angry at them, and Gaara stood in between Kira and the animal.

"No, don't hurt her!" he pleaded the raccoon-dog, but it continued to growl angrily.

"No, wait!" Kira said, and both Gaara and the raccoon-dog looked at her strangely. She walked past Gaara and kneeled next to the animal, which backed away, growling at her. "Hey there little one! Don't be afraid! Come here!" Kira smiled sweetly, and the animal looked at her strangely. Kira gave a soft giggle and stretched out her arm towards the raccoon-dog.

"No, he'll bite it off!" Gaara yelled out in panic, but Kira shushed him. The animal looked at her smiling face once again, before he took a small step forward. Kira stayed silent as he sniffed her hand, his wet nose touching the tip of her finger. When he registered her scent, he licked her hand, giving a small sound of approval.

Kira smiled as she petted the raccoon-dog with her free hand, and Gaara looked amazed. "See? All he needed is to get comfortable." Kira smiled.

"Wow...Shukaku actually likes you! It's a miracle." Gaara exclaimed in amazement "I though my demon hated everyone, even me."

"See? Your demon isn't so bad." Kira said softly as Shukaku moved closer to her until he was lying next to her, his head slightly leaned on her lap "He is actually very nice." She smiled and watched as Shukaku slowly fell asleep. There was a small moment of silence, before Kira spoke up again "You look tired. Why don't you sleep?" she asked Gaara.

"I can't...Shukaku will..." he started, but Kira pulled him to the ground softly

"Shukaku is also sleeping. I think it's safe." Kira pointed out and pulled Gaara so that his head was resting on her lap. Gaara blushed slightly as she started to play with his hair "Sleep." She soothed.

"Arigato, Kira-kun..." and in seconds, the boy fell asleep

(A/n: FINALY! The other three grouchies (Neko-chan, DarkMagicianGirl and GothicAngel) didn't let me write a decent chibi Gaara/chibi Kira fluff for what? 3 chapters and an intro! They finally let me post this fluff that I written AGES ago! Hope you enjoyed it:-p)

* * *

Kira woke up from her pleasant dream and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a red blur in front of her, and adjusted her eyes to see what it was. "Gaara-sama." She smiled sweetly and sat up, giving Gaara a place to sit down. When Gaara sat down next to her, Kira remembered the entire dream.

_"I like you Gaara...but I wonder if you could like me?"_ Kira thought and looked at her hands that were on her lap, and smiled sadly.

"Did you sleep well?" Gaara asked, and Kira nodded.

"I had the sweetest dream." She smiled at the memory.

Gaara felt his curiosity spark up, and he couldn't help himself "What was it about?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Kira asked, and Gaara nodded "Alright then."

* * *

"Laura-chan, you have to know that Gaara is a dangerous person!" Sasuke scolded his fiancé. Laura was sitting on a lounge chair, and Sasuke was trying to talk some sense in to her.

"So is Itachi, but you are still after him." Laura turned Sasuke's own words against him.

"T...That's different!" Sasuke stuttered slightly

"Not really. Gaara is dangerous and so is Shukaku, I know that. But he is trying to steal my sister from me!" Laura pouted

"No he's not." Naruto who was listening this whole conversation piped in "He just likes Kira."

"Be quiet dobe." Sasuke ordered, slightly irritated. Naruto instantly shot up from where he was sitting and growled

"Here we go again..." Sakura grumped as she put a hand to her forehead, trying to prepare for the headache that was sure to come any minute now.

"WHAT! You be quiet, Sasuke no Baka! You think you are so high and mighty, but admit it, I am better than you are!" Naruto yelled at his rival.

"Dream on dobe." Sasuke said, getting more and more irritated by the second. Laura sighed and walked over to Sakura as the two continued bickering

"Do they always do that?" Laura asked, and Sakura nodded

"They have been like this ever since I can remember." Sakura said and then looked around "Ano...where is Hinata?"

Laura blinked and looked around "I dunno. She was here a minute ago..."

* * *

Hinata looked at the door that led to the attic. She used her Byokugan and looked at Kira and Gaara, trying to catch on their conversation. To be honest, Hinata was curios about those two. Only a day has passed, and yet Kira has managed to break thru most of Gaara's ice wall. Naruto was the only one who could talk to Gaara, because Gaara respected Naruto. (A/n: Ok, Hinata is a Nin, right? And let's say that she can do that mouth-reading thing, ok? )

From what Hinata saw, Kira was talking about a dream she had. Something to do with a boy that reminded her of Gaara, a chibi-Kira and a chibi Shukaku. How the boy and chibi Kira met, how they became friends, how Kira ignored the fact that the boy had a demon inside...so the boy WAS Gaara. And now, Gaara is trying to get Kira to talk about her gift.

_"What gift?" _Hinata thought and concentrated. Kira was obviously touchy about the subject, as she tried to avoid Gaara's question by saying she needs to make lunch, but Gaara pulled her back. Hinata was curios about what they were talking about, but then Kira gave in and started to explain about her being psychic _"Kira-kun is psychic!"_ Hinata gasped silently. Then she started explaining about how this 'gift' shows up in one child every century, but Gaara said he knew already. It seemed Gaara was about to ask Kira something, when Hinata heard someone yelling.

"HINATA? OI! WHERE ARE YOU?" it was Laura's voice. Hinata looked back at Kira and Gaara, but they were already looking around, alarmed by the yelling.

_"Kuso..."_ Hinata thought (a/n: Unusual for Hinata to swear, I know, but DarkMagicianGirl said we needed this so...) She turned around and saw Laura advancing up the stairs.

"Hey Hinata, I have this wicked idea to mess with the boys. Are you in?" Laura asked when she noticed Hinata.

Hinata looked at the two above her, and noticed that they were coming down. She panicked "S...sure! Lets get going!" Hinata stuttered and ran to Laura, and started to rush her down the stairs

"Hey, what's the rush?" Laura asked as Hinata pushed her

"No rush, just be quick!" Hinata smiled nervously and the two finally made it downstairs.

Kira hung from the attic upside down. She looked around curiously "That's weird. I thought I heard Laura and Hinata..."

A few seconds later, Gaara also appeared beside her, upside down. "I heard them too. Your sister is up to no good."

"YOSHA!" Kira squealed and latched around Gaara's neck "Let's go see what she's planning!"

"O...oi! Hanase! I'll lose my balance!" Gaara tried to get out of her grip before he lost his balance, but too late. The two of them started falling head-first on to the ground. Both of them managed to flip around, and landed painfully on their butts.

"I...Itae..." Kira squeaked meekly "Sumimasen, Gaara-sama." She apologized "Demo, why didn't your sand protect you?"

Gaara rubbed his back and winced slightly. He heard Shukaku laughing his ass off _"Why that no good...He planed on this!"_ Gaara thought angrily and got up.

**_"You like her, you like her!"_** Shukaku laughed, and Gaara blushed heavily

_"Urusae!" _Gaara hissed at the noisy raccoon-dog that teased him.

**_"C'mon! Be a man and help her up!"_**Shukaku continued teasing, and Gaara hissed at him again. Gaara then looked at Kira, who was rubbing her sore behind.

"Oi." Gaara said to get Kira's attention, and she looked at him. He hesitated before he offered her his hand. "Get up." Gaara ordered _"I'm only doing this because you told me too."_ Gaara said to Shukaku

**_"Yeah, you just keep thinking that."_ **Shukaku snickered, but Gaara ignored the noisy demon.

Kira looked at Gaara's hand and took it. Gaara pulled her up, and Kira blushed at how close they were at the moment "A...arigato, Gaara-sama." She managed to stutter out.

Gaara felt himself turn slightly annoyed. "Let's go." He ordered and Kira turned back to her old grinning self.

"Yosha!" she grinned evilly and latched on to Gaara's arm

* * *

"So Laura-kun, what are you planning?" Tenten asked. Laura dragged Tenten, Temari, Sakura and Hinata in to her bedroom, because she had a wicked plan.

"Oh you are so gonna like this!" Laura giggled evilly, and the other girls just looked at her strangely. "Alright, first of all, who do you like?" Laura asked all the girls

"Naruto-kun." Hinata answered

"Shikamaru!" Temari giggled

"Well...um...Neji-kun..." Tenten blushed and fiddled around with her fingers.

"What about you?" Laura asked the silent Sakura, who blushed

"Well, um...Himitsu..." Sakura laughed nervously, but the other girls glared at her "Alright, alright! I like..." she started, but continued in a low whisper that no one heard.

"You already told me. Now do you want me to tell them, or do you want to tell the girls yourself?" Laura asked Sakura, who shrugged "Alright" Laura sighed "Sakura has finally developed feelings for Lee-san."

In that moment, Sakura blushed a million shades of red. The other girls were silent, but soon they all grinned and jumped on Sakura, giving her big hugs and words of encouragement.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Laura ordered, and the girls quieted down "My plan is to dress up in kimonos, lure the guys in to one room, and as soon as they open the door, we will greet them like they are our husbands!" (a/n: I did this to my friend once, and he completely freaked out! He still hates me for it ;;;)

"Oh my god, that's so wicked!" Sakura gasped

"I like it!" Temari grinned

"I wonder how Neji will react!" Tenten grinned also

"That's kinda risky...but ok." Hinata smiled

"Then it's settled! Girls, get your kimonos, we have a big prank to play!" Laura grinned

* * *

"Woah! That's so evil!" Kira gasped when she heard her sister's plan

"Your sister has a demented mind." Gaara said, and Kira grinned

"True, true." Kira giggled. "Can't wait to see how it turns out!" she then silenced down. "Gaara-sama..."

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to ask me before?"

Gaara was silent for a moment "Forget about it, it's nothing."

* * *

"Ohayo, Laura-chan here! In the next chapter, the wicked prank is played, but how do the boys react? I just hope it works as I planed. And why is Kira always around that Shukaku brat! I don't like him! Next chapter: _"The wicked prank! Laura's jealousy."_ I won't let you take my sister!"

* * *

**GothicAngel**: **((Blush))** Ok, I will sing...**(Sneers at me))** After Lady-chan, that is.

**Me**: **((Blinks))** Me? Alright then **((Starts singing in a monotone))** Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

**GothicAngel**: No fair! **((Pouts))**

**Neko-Chan and DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Deadly voice))** Sing! **((Glare))**

**GothicAngel**: **((Sings in a monotone like I did earlier)) **It's a small world after all.

**Everyone except for GothicAngel**: **((Eye-twitch)) ((fall over anime stile))**

**Neko-Chan**: **((Gets up and grabs GothicAngel by her collar)) **THAT DOESN'T COUNT!

**GothicAngel**: **((Sticks out tongue))** Nyah!

* * *

Review spot:

Before I start with the review answers, I want you to know that GothicAngel helped in answering!

**_Dragon Man 180_**: Mwahaha! I write the fluffiest fluffs in the universe! Gaara forcing Laura to behave was cool, huh? I enjoyed writing that part, but DarkMagicianGirl was a little pissed because I showed her as a somewhat bitchy character UU;;;. And I explained Kira's dream in this chapter, so Gaara isn't really playing with Shukaku. Also, I wanted to keep Jiraya chained up, but Neko-chan said "No! He needs to write more books!" so I had to unchain him...Oh yes! GothicAngel made gingerbread men, so have one, oh loyal reviewer **((Bows))  
****GothicAngel**: Yes, have one! It's the least I can do for a loyal reviewer! (**(Gives gingerbread man and bows also))**

**_Magicians of the Yami_**: And yet another familiar face! And I totally agree with you! DBZ ROCKS ASS! But, as my name says, I prefer Cell over Vegeta . And Seto is hot, and Itachi is hot, and Gaara is extra hot, and Sesshomaru...**(Continues counting her bishies))  
****GothicAngel**: She's at it again...Here, have a gingerbread man! **((Gives gingerbread man))**

**_KaibasShadowGirl_**: Wahoo! Another familiar face! Yes, I have noticed the 'thing' you have for Gaa-chan (My personal nickname for Gaara-sama!). I get it, you think Kaiba is hot, kinda obvious, ain't it ;). Kira-neechan? **((Squeals))** Oh my god, that sounds so sweet! **((Huggles KaibasShadowGirl))** YOU'RE COOL! THANK YOU!  
**GothicAngel**: Lady...I think you're suffocating her...;;;

**_Lakotalover_**: Gomen, Gomen...but I needed to put Temari-san as a bad cook for humor, I actually think that she would be a great cook, but SOMEONE **((Looks at her co-authors))** thinks the opposite. Thank you for reviewing!  
**GothicAngel**: Don't look at me like that! Well anyway, have a gingerbread man. **((Gives gingerbread man))**

**_Ero-Jounin_**: Another new face that appeared out of nowhere! YAY! And I know that I messed that Asuma thing, but I was sleepy back then and I messed up. The girls still rub it in daily . Yes, that guy is Itachi, but you are kinda late...But oh well! No biggie . Glad you like the story!  
**GothicAngel**: Here, have a gingerbread man! **((Gives gingerbread man))**

**_Candy44_**: You like our story? Alright! I'm glad you like it! And yes, Tsunade getting drunk is a great moment, ain't it? Thank you soooooo much for reviewing! You are too kind to us  
**GothicAngel**: And a gingerbread man for you too! **((Gives gingerbread man))**


	7. The wicked prank! Kira's jealousy

"Trapped with you" By Neko-chan; DarkMagicianGirl and GothicAngel

* * *

**Neko-Chan**: Well, since Lady-Chan is grounded, I guess it's up to us to finally change our story our way. 

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Yeah! No more Lady to order us around!

**GothicAngel**: Umm...What will happen when Lady reads this? You know what she's like when she gets angry...

**((The girls instantly remember Lady with her hair spiked up, black aura flaring around her, her eyes glowing red and her fangs showing))**

**DarkMagicianGirl**: EEK! What a scary thought!

**Neko-Chan**: I'm not afraid of her! I can't wait to turn this story in to an erotic story! **((Makes a seductive pose))**

**DarkMagicianGirl**: NO WAY! We are gonna turn this story in to a PARODY! **((Punches the air))** BOOYAH!

**GothicAngel**: No! This will be a drama! **((Makes a dramatic pose))**

**Neko-Chan**: Erotic!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Parody!

**GothicAngel**: Drama!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Alright, alright! Hold on! Let's mix those three together and see what comes out!

**GothicAngel**: Oh, Lady is sooo gonna hate us!

**Neko-Chan**: I know! Isn't it great?

* * *

**_WARNINGS_: Complete silliness that can not be stopped by Lady this time**

* * *

_"Woah! That's so evil!" Kira gasped when she heard her sister's plan_

_"Your sister has a demented mind." Gaara said, and Kira grinned_

_"True, true." Kira giggled. "Can't wait to see how it turns out!" she then silenced down. "Gaara-sama..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What did you want to ask me before?"_

_Gaara was silent for a moment "Forget about it, it's nothing."

* * *

_

**5th Chapter:** _"The wicked prank! Kira's jealousy" _

_**(We had to change the title from "Laura's jealousy", because it wasn't fitting in with our story)**_

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru noted the evil grin Temari wore on her lips ever since she returned from the talk with Laura, and he felt that the talk had something about him involved. He didn't' like it!

_"I wonder how he will react...I wonder how!"_ Temari thought evilly as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey Temari, Laura called us again!" she heard Tenten call her, and quickly woke up from her fantasies

"Coming!" she grinned and ran of in mega speed

"They are planning no good." Shikamaru muttered "How troublesome!" he sighed and sat on the couch

* * *

"Wow! These clothes are pretty!" Kira squealed as she found Alana's and Tara's old clothing in a box on the attic. "I always wanted to wear their clothes, but it was too big for me! Maybe it will fit me now!" she said excitedly as she took out a net-shirt. 

Gaara, on the other hand, was reading Kira's old diary. She allowed him, so it was not a problem. He wanted, no. He needed to know more about Kira-kun. She had a weird effect on him. Suddenly, Kira started twirling in front of him, dressed in new clothing.

She had a dark, red short-sleeved, V-neck t-shirt, and black pants. She tied her forehead protector like Temari, around her neck. She had blue wrist bands on each of her wrists. She looked plain, but she was still cute.

"Don't I look cute?" she squealed and continued twirling around.

"W...when did you change?" Gaara asked as a realization hit him

"Now. Why?" she said, looking confused.

"I...you...do you realize that you took your clothes off while I was still here!" he chocked on his words, as he tried to suppress a blush

"Yeah, so?" Kira was still dumbfounded "It's not like you were gonna look, you were to busy reading my diary. And besides..." she jumped next to Gaara and moved dangerously close "It's not like I have something to be ashamed off." She said seductively. Gaara went wide eyed and blushed heavily. He felt something running out of his nose.

"WAH! Gaara-sama, your nose is bleeding!" Kira screamed. (**Neko-Chan**: Lady is sooo gonna kill me for this )

* * *

Neji was sitting on the roof, minding his own business, unaware of what fate was preparing for him. Suddenly, like a soft whisper, he heard Tenten's voice flow thru the air. 

"Neji...Neji..."

"Tenten?" Neji looked around "Where are you?"

"Neji...meet me in my room...now" he heard Tenten whisper seductively

"Wh...What?" Neji blushed

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Temari giggled and threw her arms around Shikamaru, glomping him 

"Temari, where were you?" Shikamaru asked, even though he knew that she was planning no good with Laura and the girls.

"Never mind that!" she threw his question aside "Anyway, can you meet me in my room in about...five minutes?" she asked innocently (**GothicAngel**: Temari is such a good actress, don't you think?)

"Well I..." Shikamaru started, but Temari gave him a not so innocent look and moved so close to him that their lips were almost touching "Of course!" he said

"Great!" she smiled and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. She then happily jumped away "Remember. Five minutes!"

Shikamaru stood there for a few more minutes, before he sighed heavily and muttered "Women are so troublesome...especially her!"

* * *

"Ano..." Sakura shifted nervously on her feet "Lee-san?" she said sweetly 

"Yes Sakura-san?" Lee looked at her, admiring her beauty.

"I have...something to show you. Can you come to my room in about...5 to 6 minutes?" she asked sweetly

"Why of course Sakura-san! I'd do anything for you!" Lee replied making a really goofy grin. "Umm...where's your room?"

Sakura tried hard not to laugh. _"He's so sweet!"_ she thought, and explained to Lee how to get to the room she recently claimed as hers.

* * *

Hinata was putting a bandage on Naruto's left hand that he hurt during his fight with Sasuke _"Ok. You can do this Hinata!"_ Hinata thought and breathed in heavily, trying to convince herself that all this was not such a big deal. "N...Naruto-kun?" she said with a nervous smile 

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" Naruto answered, rather loudly for someone who just got his ass kicked (**GothicAngel**: Well, he kicked Sasuke's ass as well! **DarkMagicianGirl**: Yes, they kicked each others asses)

"Can you meet me in the water-bed room latter? I have something to show you." She asked.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked curiously

"It's a surprise." Hinata smiled.

"Aww...Ok. I'll come!" he grinned widely. "Just for you!"

Hinata smiled again, and gave Naruto a big kiss on the cheek. "Arigato" (**GothicAngel**: Our most faithful reader, Dragon Man 180, loves the Hinata/Naruto fluff as much as Lady-chan, so we just HAD to insert this)

* * *

"Oh, Sa-chan" Laura chirped as she latched herself around Sasuke's neck. 

"What is it Laura?" Sasuke asked as he looked over his shoulder at Laura.

"Can you please come in to our room in a few minutes?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I have a..." she gave him a soft kiss "...present for you."

Sasuke smirked slightly "Alright, I'll come."

* * *

Shikamaru slowly climbed the stairs, wondering if listening to Temari was a wise idea, when he noticed Neji in front of him. He chose to ignore him, but then he noticed Sasuke, Naruto and Lee behind him. He sighed _"They are planning something."_

"So let me guess. One of the girls called each of you to meet them in their rooms, right?" Shikamaru asked the other four boys.

"Eh? How'd you guess?" Naruto asked.

"Just a hunch." Shikamaru muttered as all five of them made it to the top of the stairs. "So, which girl called who?"

"Hinata-chan said she had a surprise for me!" Naruto answered loudly as he walked in front of the water-bed room.

"Laura said she has a..." Sasuke smirked slightly "...present for me."

"Tenten just said 'Come to my room'." Lee answered coolly and stood in front of the room where he and Tenten spent the night together

"Sakura-san wants to show me something!" Lee said proudly

"I see..." Shikamaru muttered. "Oh well, what can you do." He sighed.

Five hands reached for five doorknobs...

...Five doorknobs turned...

...Five doors opened...

...Five kneeling girls, dressed in casual kimonos smiled sweetly...

"Hello darling." Each of the girls bowed

...Five screams rang thru the entire house...

* * *

"Huh? What was that?" Kira asked when she heard the screams from below. 

Gaara, who was still dazed from what the so called 'innocent' girl did to his head, blinked. In his left nostril, from which the blood came out, there was a small, bloody tissue that Kira placed to stop the bleeding. A few moments ago he was arguing with Shukaku, because he was thinking that Shukaku was the one responsible for the picture he got in his head. Shukaku didn't deny anything, but he didn't say he did it, so it was still a mystery if Gaara thought of it or if Shukaku put that picture in Gaara's head just to see what happens.

"Oh yeah! The prank! Let's go see what happened!" Kira said and got of the sofa. Gaara followed her.

* * *

The two again hung upside down from the attic and what they saw was an incredibly funny scene. 

The five poor boys that were the victims of the pranks all had different reactions. Naruto was flat on his ass, pointing at Hinata who was standing on the door frame in a light blue kimono and laughing, and he had a face of pure shock. He tried to say something, but only gibberish came out.

Lee was completely frozen, and he too had a shocked look on his face. Sakura, who was in a pink kimono was next to him and laughing, trying to get him out of his trance by explaining that all this was a joke, but Lee was still frozen.

Shikamaru had a large sweat drop on his head, and a shocked expression on his face. But still, it looked like he was expecting this. Temari, who was in an orange kimono, was laughing her head off.

Neji was completely red, and he was too, very shocked. Tenten, who was wearing a pretty light-green kimono, was trying to explain to Neji that all this was a joke, but she was laughing to hard.

Laura, who had a red kimono, was laughing her ass off at Sasuke, who was yelling at her. Sasuke was entirely flushed, but mostly because he was pissed. He had a face of shock just like the other boys (**Neko-chan**: You know, the Naruto™ shocked/pissed face!)

Kira couldn't hold it in. She started laughing "Oh my god! You guys look like the end of the world has commenced!" she laughed and pointed a finger at them

"Tenten, why me?" Neji asked

"Because I love you, you dolt!" she pouted and kissed Neji (**Neko-chan**: Woo! Finally getting some action!)

"It...It's not funny!" Sasuke yelled at Kira

"Yes it is!" Kira laughed louder.

"No it's not!" Shikamaru said "You try being in our shoes!"

"You guys look pathetic." Gaara chuckled

"Shut up!" Naruto growled at Gaara, and then turned to Hinata "And you! How could you do this to me? You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you liked me!"

"Gomen Naruto-kun!" Hinata laughed "It was Laura's idea." The same instant, five glares turned to the raven-eyed girl.

"Hinata-chan, you were not supposed to say that." Laura sweat dropped

"I could have guessed it was you!" Sasuke growled "Who else would have thought of something so devious than the devil herself!"

"Hey, I always was the prank master!" Laura tried defending herself, but recognized the glare the boys were giving her. It was a glare that Kira would give her as a sign that she overdid it, and when that glare appeared, she could do only one thing. "Well, I loved hanging with ya', but I have some things to do! Bye!" she then ran off in hyper speed, Sasuke hot on her trail. The other four boys were stopped by their girlfriends, and dragged in to their rooms.

"Oh my god, that was priceless!" Kira laughed, and Gaara just smirked. Kira completely forgot what happened the last time she latched around Gaara's neck when they were hanging from the attic, and did it again.

"Kira, let go! I'll loose my balance!" Gaara stuttered. Suddenly, the ground grew closer _"Not again!"

* * *

_

"Oi, Laura-chan, what is it?" Jiraya asked the panicky girl

"Jiraya-sama! Oh please, you have got to hide me! Sasuke is after me because I pulled a prank on him!" she begged.

Jiraya smiled "Hide in here" he said and pointed to a room.

"Arigato, Jiraya-sama!" she then ran in to the room, which was a small bedroom "Don't tell him you saw me!"

"I won't!" Jiraya chuckled. And in seconds, Sasuke stopped in front of Jiraya "Looking for someone?"

"Hai. Laura. She pulled a nasty prank on me, and I am gonna get her for that!" Sasuke growled "Did you see her?"

"Why of course. She is in that room." Jiraya grinned _"Oh, I love playing both sides" _(**Neko-Chan**: I love that too!)

"Arigato!" Sasuke thanked Jiraya and ran in to the room Laura was

* * *

"Laura!" Sasuke growled menacingly 

Laura peeked at Sasuke nervously as she tried to back away, but was stopped by the wall "H...hello Sa-chan."

"Don't you 'Sa-chan' me!"

"Oh come on! You know I only trick the ones I love!" she grinned nervously

"Jee, you must really like me then." Sasuke said sarcastically

Laura frowned at his comment "Are you saying that I don't like you?" she yelled

"I didn't say that!" Sasuke yelled back

Laura growled menacingly and marched over to him. "Then, what did you say?" she asked dangerously. Sasuke blinked at her, and then smirked. And before Laura knew it, Sasuke crashed his lips on hers. She was frozen for a few seconds after he broke the kiss, and then glared at him "Don't think that one kiss will make it better!"

Sasuke again kissed her, more passionate than before. Laura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke's arms found their way around Laura's tiny waist. Sasuke broke the kiss, and Laura was frozen for a few moments before she lazily opened her eyes.

"Ok, that might make it better." She said playfully

* * *

**((We interrupt your reading to waste your time)) **

**GothicAngel**: **((Looks away from the computer where she is writing her part of the chapter))** Hey, hey...

**Neko-chan**: **((Typing away like crazy on her part))** what? Can't you see I'm trying to finish this chapter?

**GothicAngel**: Yeah, but when are you guys gonna put me in again? I only appeared for a few paragraphs in chapter 3

**Neko-Chan**: **((Still typing))** Patience is a virtue. And besides, you are the 'freshest' member in our group. And even though we accepted you, have in mind that you still have a long way to go.

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Working on her part of the chapter))** Yup, she's right. Lady Cell is the founder of our group; she started the Bishonen Hunter organization that we three reside in. Neko-chan was the first to join, then I stumbled on to her a few days latter, and you came three months after me. So please be patient.

**GothicAngel**: **((Sweat drops))** that sounded...weird...I feel like I am surrounded by lawyers. And also... **((Glares at the other two co-authors))** why are you writing this down and inserting it into the middle of the chapter!

**Neko-Chan**: **((Grins nervously)) **we needed a filler. Badly.

**GothicAngel**: **((Sweat drops))** Uh-huh...

**DarkMagicianGirl**: And now back to our program!

**Random Reader who is reading this**: **((Sweat drops))** Oh boy...

* * *

Alana slowly moved towards the kitchen. It was time to make dinner, and she just LOVED to cook. Everyone downstairs was to busy with stuff to notice her. As soon as she was safe in the kitchen, she grinned like a cat. 

"It's time..." she put on her apron "...To..." she grabbed a big spoon and made a pose, flashy colors and lights behind her "...Cook!"

"Gaara-sama..." Kira started

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Silence...

"...No..."

"Why not?"

He cleared his throat and Kira looked at him. She saw the kanji on his forehead and giggled sheepishly

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Another wave of silence...At least to a human ear it was silent.

**_"You're pathetic."_** Shukaku sighed

_"Great! What did I do now?"_ Gaara felt irritated with the demon

**_"You really don't know how to act with girls, do you?"_**

_"And whose fault is that?" _Gaara questioned him

**_"Ok, ok, so I maybe the reason why almost no one talks to you, but hey, she's talking to you."_**

_"You know what, you are acting strange. Ever since we met Kira, you haven't been screaming 'Kill, KILL!' in my head every five minutes. What's wrong with you?"_

**_"It's that girl...she's weird, and I like it."_**

_"That's the first."_ Gaara sighed _"Ok, so you like her, is that it?"_

**_"I wouldn't say only me...you are the one falling for her! I merely see her as...a person I do not hate."_**

_"I'm falling for her? Where did you get that one from!"_

**_"Don't play dumb boy. I maybe a demon, but I also know human feelings. And the thing you feel is love."_**

_"Love...Well...at least...at least it feels nice..."_

Suddenly, Gaara broke out of his trance and saw Kira inches away from his face, glaring at him. But, instead of freaking out like anyone else would, he acted as thou nothing happened. "What?"

"You weren't paying attention to what I was talking!" she pouted.

"Sorry."

Kira humped "Well anyway, I need to talk with my sister. Wanna come with me as backup?" she smiled

"Sure."

* * *

"Jiraya-sama!" Kira called to the white-haired sannin "Have you seen my sister?" 

"Why yes, she's in that room." Jiraya answered and walked away to bother Tsunade.

"Alright, let's go Gaara-sama!" Kira chirped happily. She held on to Gaara's arm and walked over to the door. She opened the door "Laura-onnes..." she started happily, but stopped and went wide-eyed.

Laura and Sasuke were kissing. Sasuke was sitting on the floor and Laura was in his lap. (**GothicAngel**: And YES, they have clothes on.)

"Kira?" Laura gasped

"I...I..." Kira stuttered "Gomen nasai!" she sputtered out and quickly shut the door.

"Kira?" Gaara looked at her, slightly worried.

Kira turned her back to the door and covered her mouth. _"It's not fair..."_

"Kira-kun, what's wrong?" Gaara was slightly starting to panic.

_"It's not fair..."_ Kira thought and tightly shut her eyes. All the hate for Laura that she suppressed started breaking loose. She was thinking about her diary...

_"...it isn't fair that she found true love so early. I wish I had someone like Sasuke"_

...Laura's diary...

_"She is always bothering me and Sasuke, and it's getting annoying."_

... Her parents...

_"Kira-chan, look! Your sister has the top grades in ninja school!" Kira's mother chirped happily "Why can't you be more like her?"_

...Alana-sensei...

_"Moah!__ Kira-chan, how come you didn't master that technique yet? I thought you were more like your sister, but I guess I was wrong." Alana groaned_

_"Hey, chill Ki-chan. Not everyone can be a genius like me." Laura beamed proudly_

...And their ex-teammate, Touya...

_"Gomen nasai Kira-chan, but I don't like you in that way. I like Laura."_

"It's not fair!" Kira yelled out, tears of anger and pain spilling out of her eyes. She then ran away.

"Kira!" Gaara called after her, and was about to go after her when the door behind him opened.

"Kira!" Laura yelled and saw her sister running away out of the house. Laura glared at Gaara "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Gaara hissed "She saw you two kissing and yelled out 'It's not fair' and then ran away."

Laura frowned slightly and ran after Kira. Gaara was about to follow, but he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. "Let them sort it out. It's between them."

Gaara glared at Sasuke, but gave in and sighed.

* * *

"Kira!" Laura called her sister. It was dark already, and Tsunade never said what happened if you went out of bounds. _"Where is she?"_ she though, when she heard sobbing. She looked behind the house and spotted a lake. In the middle of the lake was a small island with a cherry tree. On that tree was Kira, crying her eyes out. "Kira!" Laura sighed and ran to the tree. She went over the small stone bridge and was under the tree. 

"Kira, stop making a scene and get down from there." Laura ordered.

"No." Kira stated angrily

"Kira..." Laura used a more serious tone

"No! Why do I always have to listen to you!" Kira spat out, and Laura jumped in front of Kira, on the branch she was sitting on.

"Why are you yelling at me for! I didn't do anything!" Laura yelled out "And why the hell should you be mad at me for? I was only kissing my boyfriend!"

"It's not fair..." Kira muttered

"What was that?" Laura asked

"I said that it isn't fair that you always got the best out of life!" Kira yelled at her sister angrily

"Wh...what?"

"That's right! I'm sick of living in your shadow!" Kira snapped at her sister, more tears of anger flowing freely down her cheeks. "You were always in the spotlights, you always ordered me around, and even my parents loved you better! And even...even Touya..." Kira then again started sobbing uncontrollably

"W...where is all this coming from? You never said anything before..." Laura stuttered, and then frowned "Oh I get it. That Shukaku brat poisoned your mind! What the hell did he say to you!"

Kira stopped sobbing and anger overcame her. She got up and slapped her sister "Don't blame this on Gaara-sama, and don't insult him! He's the best friend I've ever had! I've suppressing all this for a long time! Every time you did something wrong, you would blame it on me. Every time I did something right, you took the glory for yourself! You've always been egocentric!" she yelled at her sister. She then turned her back to Laura "If you don't fix that, don't bother talking to me again." And with that, Kira disappeared

Laura was wide eyed. She slowly turned her head to where Kira was standing and touched the burning slap-mark on her cheek. "Kira..."

* * *

**Neko-Chan**: **((Wipes a tear))** such a heartbreaking moment 

**GothicAngel**: Aah...that was all the drama I needed.

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Glares at GothicAngel))** You made me look like a bitch

**Neko-Chan**: Hey, you and Lady were always fighting like this in the beginning

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Yeah, but I still think my character is too bitchy

**GothicAngel**: Well, I'm all out of idea's. Lets call it a day and end this chappie.

**Neko-Chan**: You think we'll get any reviews?

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Don't worry, we will.

**GothicAngel**: How do you know?

* * *

**_Somewhere else..._**

**((Dragon Man 180; KaibasShadowGirl; Magicians of the Yami and some other reviewers are locked in a room, and they are forced to read this chapter))**

**Magicians of the Yami**: I'm hungry **((Turns to Dragon Man 180))** Do you have any food?

**Dragon Man 180**: **((Reading the chapter)) ((Gives her Neko-Chan's cookies))**

**Magicians of the Yami**: Thank you **((Eats the cookies and faints))**

**Donut-nin**: You killed her!

**Dragon Man 180**: Whoops! Forgot that she doesn't have a stomach resistant to Neko-Chan's cooking ((Sweat drops))

**Yuki Mitsuten**: **((Too busy glomping her Gaara plushie))**

**KaibasShadowGirl**: Kira-onnechan! Hurry up and get ungrounded, the three devils are forcing us to read the chapter and review! They haven't feed us for a week! And they killed Magicians of the Yami!

**Magicians of the Yami**: **((Recovers from the cookies))** Oi, I ain't dead yet

**((Sudenly, Gaara and Seto appear out of nowhere))**

**((Yuki Mitsuten, KaibasShadowGirl and Magicians of the Yami go heart-eyed and they go into glomping mode))**

**Gaara and Seto**: **((Sweat drop))**

**Dragon Man 180**: **((Sighs))** Why me?

* * *

**GothicAngel**: You realize that Lady-chan will kill us for locking the reviewers that she loves so dear, in one room without food or sleep? 

**Neko-Chan**: Uh-huh. Ain't it great?

**GothicAngel**: We're doomed...


	8. New characters introduced

"Trapped with you"

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Ok, I know that the last chappie was messed up, and I will try to fix all the problems as much as possible. Also, I never said that you needed to be paired up with Ino and Shino; there are still some available boys and girls in the story **((Winks))** Also, Fuyu Sanh, Temari is taken. Gomen And also, Nejithecagedbird, you don't have to be paired up with Shino if you don't want to! NatsugawA will be paired up with him, and you can have anyone else who is available, OK? **((Grins)) **

**Neko-chan**: Last time I checked, there were no more girls, and there is only Chouji left from the boys

**Lady Cell**: Whoops! Oh well...what can you do...

**GothicAngel**: Wait a sec! You forgot about Orochimaru, Kabuto and Gai

**Neko-chan**: Well then, Nejithecagedbird, I'm sorry, but there is no more room...

**Lady Cell**: Bah! Man-eater bug! If she wants to be in the story, I will put her in! She doesn't need to be paired with anyone to be in the story because she is a cool chick! **_(Ps: Same goes for Magicians of the Yami)_**

**GothicAngel**: Yeah, and her story actually managed to freak Lady out. That's something!

**Lady Cell**: Fighting with me over Gaa-chan? I don't know...maybe if I get in a good mood, and if I have any chapters to spare...Is that ok with you, Legendary 70s Pornstar?

**DarkMagicianGirl**: And so, the following will appear in this story:

**_IMPORTANT: BECAUSE MOST OF YOU DIDN'T SAY HOW LONG YOUR HAIR IS AND HOW IT WAS STILED, I TOOK THE _****_LIBERTY_****_ TO DESIGN HOW YOUR HAIR LOOKS, SO DON'T BE MAD, OK?

* * *

_**

**_Character of:_ Shodaime Ramenkage**

**Name**: Philip, but I'd like you to name me Saeki  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: M  
**Hair**: Black (You didn't write your length or stile of hair, so I made it out, k? It's short, but not to short and it's combed to the left)  
**Eyes**: Brown  
**Clothing**: usually casual  
**Personality**: Laid back and kinda Shikamaru-like, with Naruto's love of ramen  
**Paired up with**: Ino

* * *

**_Character of:_ NatsugawA**

**Name**: Natsumi Hasegawa "Na-chan"  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: Female  
**Hair**: Black (You didn't write your length or stile of hair, so I made it out, k? It's going past your shoulders, with two shorter locks framing your face and one very short one over your face)  
**Eyes**: Very, very dark brown. Almost black (and her eyes are narrow)  
**Clothing**: a short (reaching just above knees) black kimono with sakura petals for decoration  
**Personality**: i always look bored, quiet, and reserved. But when i feel like it, i get to be so energetic and lively. Sometimes, i tend to be the life of the party without even knowing it.  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is)**: I tend to put my nose in other people's business, and get in trouble for it. I'm not fond of romantic issues but it seems like fate wants me to be somehow involved with it. I get easily irritated when people don't talk too much and let ME do all the talking.  
**Paired up with**: Shino

* * *

**_Character of:_ KaibasShadowGirl**

**Name**: Shail  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: female  
**Hair**: Bluish-purple and tied up in a bow with stands falling on the side (I'm a messy person)  
**Eyes**: Chocolate Brown  
**Clothing**: Lilac t-shirt with a beige vest (with the death Kanji a tribute to Zaku) and a hazy purple skirt that comes right above the knees.  
**Personality**: Hyper and bouncy and very clueless  
**Paired up with**: Kankuro

* * *

**_Character of:_ Candy44**

**Name**: Stephany  
**Age**: 13  
**Sex**: female  
**Hair**: black (You didn't write your length or stile of hair, so I made it out, k? It's going slightly past your shoulders, and you have cute little bangs!)  
**Eyes**: dark brown  
**Clothing**: T-shirt and shorts  
**Personality**: Dog loving girl (Ano...Candy44, sorry if I mess your personality a bit, you didn't write that part, so please forgive me ;;;)  
**Paired up with**: Kiba

* * *

**_Character of:_ Nejithecagedbird**

**Name**: people call me Mei Lyn  
**Age**: 13  
**Sex**: girl  
**Hair**: black past my shoulders and layered in the front  
**Eyes**: black  
**Clothing:** i would like to picture myself in a kimono...but i usually wear black pants, shirt, black, yeah bla bla bla...  
**Personality**: happy but sometimes a little serious.  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is)**: i can kick butt

* * *

**_Character of:_ Magicians of the Yami**

**Name**: Joan  
**Age**: (in real life I'm 15)  
**Hair**: Color-brown (You didn't write your length or stile of hair, so I made it out, k? You have messy, but really cool bangs and your medium-lengthen hair is tied in pg-tails!)  
**Eyes**: Brown  
**Clothing**: eh...  
**Personality**: usually quite...but I can be REALLY HYPER TOO!**  
Anything Else you should know (About you, that is)**: um... I play the String bass? I dunno... Fav. Color is green/purple/silver/black?

* * *

**_Character of_: Legendary 70s Pornstar (I'm still not sure about this character, ok?)**

**Name**: Ai  
**Age**: 15  
**Sex**: female  
**Hair**: red and ringlet curls  
**Eyes**: Black  
**Clothing**: lacy full of ribbons  
**Personality**: Loud, life of the party, extremely funny ,witty and stupid  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is)**:I'm a drunk and I'm complicated because of mood swings.  
**Paired up with**: Wants to fight with Kira over Gaara

* * *

**NOTE FOR THOSE WHO ALSO WANT TO JOIN:**

Have in mind that you don't have to be paired up with someone. Just give me a **good** reason why I should put you in the story and you are in! So just give me a reason why you should be in the story. But if you want some of the bachelors, just tell me where do you wanna show up, and how do you wanna meet them (Unless, you want Chouji or Gai. Then you will come in like the people above). And if you don't want to be paired up, then just state your business with the group, what you wanna do, who you knew before, your relations with anyone and stuff like that. **_Hidden-Emotions-x_**, this goes for you too! **(You too, Fuyu Sanh! Find someone else or do the things I said above, k?)

* * *

**

The available bachelors are:

Orochimaru

Chouji

Kabuto

Gai

And anyone else from Naruto I can't remember right now

(Also, I will gladly bring Haku from the dead for you guys, since he is very popular with da ladies )

* * *

_"W...where is all this coming from? You never said anything before..." Laura stuttered, and then frowned "Oh I get it. That Shukaku brat poisoned your mind! What the hell did he say to you!"_

_Kira stopped sobbing and anger overcame her. She got up and slapped her sister "Don't blame this on Gaara-sama, and don't insult him! He's the best friend I've ever had! I've suppressing all this for a long time! Every time you did something wrong, you would blame it on me. Every time I did something right, you took the glory for yourself! You've always been egocentric!" she yelled at her sister. She then turned her back to Laura "If you don't fix that, don't bother talking to me again." And with that, Kira disappeared_

_Laura was wide eyed. She slowly turned her head to where Kira was standing and touched the burning slap-mark on her cheek. "Kira..."

* * *

_

**7th Chapter**: _"New characters introduced!"

* * *

_

"Kira-chan." Gaara tried to get thru to the chocolate-haired girl, but no avail. She didn't want to open the door. He heard her sobbing, and it ripped him up inside. With her every sob, he felt his heart tighten. After Shukaku cleared it up for him that he felt love towards Kira (A/n: **((Sarcastically))** Thanks again Neko-chan. Jesus! I needed at least one more chapter before I had him confessing his feelings to himself!), he just couldn't stand it to see Kira in pain. _"Please open the door..."_

Kira, on the other hand, couldn't stop sobbing. She was sitting against the door and hugging her knees. She was right, but still she felt awful for yelling at her sister. _"I can't believe I slapped her. Now she is gonna hate me forever!"_ she thought, but another thought followed _"So who cares! It's her own fault for being so mean to me in the first place."_ She thought bitterly. _"And yet again, I fell guilty."_ A small smile crept up to her lips, and she whispered to herself softly "Heh...guess I'm not the kind of person to play bad cop." She chuckled softly at her joke. (A/n: For those who don't know, Kira is me. And I have a bad case of split personality that I try to hide (Hey, I manage to hide it from my family ))

"Kira-chan, please open the door." She heard Gaara plead on the other side. A fresh trail of tears ran down her cheeks.

_"Gaara-sama...Nobody else cared...so why do you care so much?"_ she thought

"Kira, please..." she heard him again.

_"It's only fair to let him in..."_ Kira thought and slowly got up.

Gaara felt relived when he heard the door unlock. But, he felt sad when he saw Kira on the other side, her cheeks wet with tears, her eyes still watery, and the thing that almost completely broke him down, was her smile. It was a sad, soft smile that shoved so much sadness, so much of it. _"Even when she's sad, she smiles."_

"Gaara-sama..." she whispered softly, her voice cracking up slightly. Gaara didn't know what to say, what to do to make her feel better, so he only smiled at her. He smiled warmly, the same way she always smiles at him.

And that did the trick. Kira's sad smile turned happier, not by much, but still happier. Her eyes watered again. "Gaara-sama!" she wailed and threw herself on to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Gaara looked at her, and, hesitantly, hugged her softly. "Shhh..." he whispered "It's alright...shhh...Don't cry..."

* * *

Outside the bounds of the Benington and Yloonen estate, 6 kids meet. 5 girls and a boy.

"Have you heard?" the first girl spoke. She had black hair going slightly past her shoulders and dark-brown eyes, and was around 13. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt that said 'Candy' in red letters and dark-blue shorts. "The girls came back to Konoha." She seemed as a nice, energetic girl.

"What girls?" the only boy in the group asked lazily. He had short black hair and brown eyes and was around 14. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark-green T-shirt that said "Ramen 4eva" in blue letters. He seemed very uninterested in what the girls were talking about, a laid back person.

"Baka!" another girl growled and bonked him over the head "How can you not remember?" she had black hair going past her shoulders and layered in the front. Her eyes were also black. She was all in black: Black T-shirt that said 'I hear voices, and they don't like you' in red letters and black pants, with a few chains hanging from her pants. She seemed as a serious, quiet person, but she wasn't. She was actually a very happy-go-lucky person, who could get serious when she wanted too. "They were, and still are, our best friends Philip!"

"Alright, alright, you didn't need to hit me Mei!" the boy complained, holding the place where Mei hit him. He then glared at her "And don't call me that. I like the name Saeki more"

"Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe Laura and Kira-nee-chan are back! I missed them! Especially Kira-nee-chan!" another girl bounced around happily. She had bluish-purple hair tied in a messy pony tail with a lilac ribbon. She had lively chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing a lilac t-shirt with a beige west, with the kanji 'Death', and a hazy-purple skirt that went right above her knees. She was a very hyper and bouncy person, who seemed like one of those clueless characters. "What about you, Na-chan?" she turned to a girl who had black hair going past her shoulders, with two shorter locks framing her face and one very short one over her face and very dark brown eyes that were slightly narrow. She was wearing a black kimono with sakura petals on it that reached just above her knees. She was a very quiet, reserved person, but now she was acting very lively

"Yeah, I missed them a lot Shail-chan!" raven-haired girl, Na-chan or Natsumi, smiled also

"And you, Joan?" Shail asked another bouncy girl. She was the eldest in the group, around 15 years old. She had brown hair tied in pig tails and brown eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt that said 'May all things insane and of sugar be with you' written in bold, black letters, and a pair of black pants. On the side of the pants, written in silver letters were song lyrics (A/n: Bam Margera has pants like these! They look sooo cool!). Although she was a quiet person, she knew, like now, to be very hyper. Joan and Shail always hung around together (a/n: that's because you're Yu-gi-oh lovers! And Yu-gi-oh lovers must stick together you know **((Wink))**)

"Of course I am! I mean, it's Kira-Chan!" Joan bounced happily, and she and Shail grinned

"Yeah, but I heard they are doing a special test right now." Saeki said

"Who told you that Saeki?" the first girl, called Stephany, asked him.

"From a silver-haired jounin I saw a few days ago." He answered

"So, how long will that test last?" Mei asked him

"Ano..." Natsumi started and pointed at something, but no one seemed to hear her

"About a month."

"Um..." Natsumi sweat dropped slightly, but still no one heard her

"What!" Joan wailed

"But I want to see Kira-nee-chan! It's not fair" Shail pouted

"Oi!" Natsumi growled slightly, getting an anime vein on her forehead

"What?" All 5 of her friends looked at her.

"Is it just me, or is that girl calling us?" she asked and pointed to where the Benington and Yloonen walls (something like a stone fence). Sitting there was a young woman with short black hair and black eyes, smiling and waving at them. The six looked at each other, and then walked to her.

"Hey, you're Tara, right?" Mei asked.

"I'm glad you remember me Mei Lyn." She smiled sweetly "The last time I saw you guys was when you were little kids."

"Hey, I just remembered something. Didn't you run of with Itachi?" Stephany asked

"Hey, it was a call of love. I had to go." Tara smiled.

"Where's Itachi?" Natsumi asked

"He's here." Tara smiled again. "Oi, Itachi." She called, and in a few seconds, Itachi stood next to her. He wasn't wearing his atsakuki cloak, but instead just a plain black t-shirt and gray pants

"WAH! ITACHI!" the kids, excluding Shail and Joan, yelled out in surprise, and Itachi sighed

"Told you this would happen." Itachi mumbled, and Tara giggled

"Don't yell. Someone might find out we're here." Tara scolded the kids

"Ano, Itachi-san, Tara-san, what are you doing here?" Shail asked, making a cute and clueless face

"I thought you were wanted fugitives." Joan asked, making a similar face as Shail

"Actually, we are." Itachi said

"I came to see my sister and the girls." Tara said, her voice slightly sadder

"And I came to settle some things with my brother as well." Itachi explained

"I wish I could see the girls..." Joan said sadly

"You can if you want to." Tara said

"Wow, really?" Shail grinned

"Shail, don't trust them so easily. They are wanted fugitives!" Saeki warned the clueless girl

"But I really want to see Kira-nee-chan." Shail whined

"It's ok. If you don't want our help..." Tara started, but three girls interrupted her

"No, no, we want your help!" Joan, Natsumi and Shail said at the same time, and their friends went wide eyed.

"But..." Saeki started, but the three girls glared at him and he backed away "Never mind."

"So, so, how do we get in?" Natsumi asked

"Well, you see, Tsunade placed a strong bowl-like-seal around the estate. Anyone who tries to get out or in will get electrified."

"Ouch..." Mei muttered

"But, Itachi and I managed to make a hole in the seal, so if you want to, you can get in." Tara pointed out

"Yosha! Where is it!" Joan asked

"Right there" Tara pointed to a small stream that went under the wall. "All you have to do is get thru."

"It looks a little...small..." Stephany pointed out

"Kira-nee-chan, here we come!" Shail squeaked happily, and she, Joan and Natsumi charged for the seal-hole.

"Oi, matte!" Mei and Stephany chased after them. Saeki sighed and looked where Itachi and Tara were. They disappeared as soon as everyone's attention was off of them.

"Oh well, just go with the flow..." he sighed and followed the girls

* * *

"Laura-san, is something wrong?" Hinata asked Laura who was sitting alone in a dark corner. She seemed very sad.

"It's nothing..." Laura said softly.

"So that's where you were." Laura looked up to see Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Tenten and Neji "We were looking for you."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked softly as he sat next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders

"N...nothing, really!" Laura forced smiled

"You can't lie to us...at least not to me." Neji smirked (a/n: Neji is very good at reading body language, and he has Byokugan)

"We're your friends. We know when something's wrong." Sakura smiled

"That's right." Lee said as he stood next to Sakura, and she latched on to his arm, making him blush

"And what are friends for, if not to help each other?" Tenten said smartly

"Here..." Chouji offered Laura his bag of chips (a/n: **((gags))** OMG **((Gets a heart attack))** He shared his CHIPS?) "...It always makes me feel better."

"It's alright. I'm fine..." Laura smiled, this time happier

"It's just..." Hinata sat next to Laura "...that you seem very sad." Hinata said. "Maybe...We can help you with your dilemma?"

Laura looked at the pale-eyed girl and co, and then sighed _"I might as well" _she thought and spilled out the entire situation with Kira.

Everyone listened carefully to her story. Especially Hinata and Neji. The two of them were in a similar situation. Him being from the branch family, and Hinata being from the head family. Neji always envied her, and Hinata was sad for it.

This story even helped Sasuke. He was always envies of his brother when they were younger (a/n: That is explained around episode 130). But now he knew how his brother most probably felt back then.

* * *

"I see..." Gaara muttered when he heard what happened with Kira.

"Heh...you must think...I'm silly for crying over a stupid thing like that..." Kira said, softly and sadly. The two moved to the attic, and they were both sitting on the sofa, with Kira leaning on Gaara's shoulder. And Gaara wasn't aware that he unconsciously draped his arm around her shoulders. Either way, she didn't mind.

"We all have problems..." Gaara said "...and we all see them in different lights." He then sighed "Either way, I'm sorry, but I can't help you..."

"It's alright..." Kira smiled warmly "You listened. That's what counts..."

"And this..." both of them heard a familiar loud voice and looked to the attic door (The hole-thingy they always hang out off...) "...Is the place where Gaara's heart of ice melted!" it was Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru. Naruto was giving some kind of a tour around the house. He then noticed Gaara and Kira and grinned "See? That's what I'm talking about!"

"That's not funny." Gaara growled slightly, getting a small anime vein on his forehead.

"Oi, oi, chill Gaara..." Temari grinned nervously, but then noticed something and gasped "Is Kira-chan...Crying?"

"Wah! Ki-chan, don't cry!" Naruto panicked and jumped to the floor, and ran in front of Kira, followed by the 'tour' group (a/n: Lol!)

"Gaara, why is your girlfriend crying?" Kiba asked

"She is not my girlfriend." Gaara said calmly

**_"At least, not yet..."_** Shukaku added

"Kira-chan, why are you crying?" Shino asked

"What happened?" Kankuro asked (A/n: Aww...aren't they all soooooo sweet! I have friends like them, and I love them to death!)

Kira smiled softly "It's no big deal..."

"Don't say it's no big deal!" Naruto said

"If you, the always happy and nice Kira, are crying, something BAD happened!" Ino said as she sat next to Kira, and Temari was able to push Shikamaru next to Ino and sit in his lap.

"You're troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru growled slightly at Temari

"Yup, and you like me because of that." Temari said

"Yeah, that's right..." he sighed.

"What happened, Ki-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Gaara

"Yeah, tell us what happened." Kankuro said and sat next to Naruto

"Hai, hai! Tell us!" Ino demanded sweetly

Kira was close to crying again, and then nodded.

* * *

Kakashi noted the fact that the kids were gone. "No wonder it's so quiet." He muttered. He also noted the fact that Alana wasn't there, and that there was a funny smell coming from the kitchen. He mentally noted to eat cereals for dinner. He looked around the living room.

Jiraya and Tsunade were in a drinking contest, seeing who will drink more sake. It seemed that they were equal, because both sides had around 30 cups. Kurenai and Asuma were in another smart dispute about some stuff like their students, Orochimaru, sound Nins, ninjutsu's etc... (A/n: They are always talking smart stuff) while smooching now and there. Gai was watching a show called 'Hunter x Hunter', and obviously very fond of the main character, Gon. (A/n: Don't know why? Gon is the reinforcement type, which means he always uses his strength, he is stubborn as Lee, and he wears green all the time)

Kakashi sighed. "This month is gonna last longer than I thought..." he muttered and took out 'Icha, Icha paradise'

* * *

**Lady Cell**: WHEW! I finished this chapter! It took me forever!

**Neko-chan**: Wow, you fixed everything that we messed up

**Lady Cell**: That's what happens when you listen to 'Chop Suey'; 'Anything for you'; 'Ya'll want a single'; 'Damaged' and 'Bleed the sky' while writing (Those are my Fav song!)

**GothicAngel**: Well, I am very happy. Itachi and I FINALY appeared!** ((Celebrates))**

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Aww! You made me seem nice in this chappie! Thank you sooo much Lady!

**Neko-Chan**: Yeah, and you let me cook!

**Lady Cell**: Also, I drew a picture of you guys who appeared in this chappie, ok? Also, I have a lot of Kira/Gaara pictures too! I'll scan them when Ifind the time.I still need to finish Tara, Alana and Laura. Don't worry, I will finish it soon! **((Wipes forehead))** Whew...Can't wait for this hell known as school to be over, and all this shit with high school coming! WAH! I'm soooooo frustrated! I'll try to update, but I don't know when I'll be banned from the computer again! I love you all! Thanks for being by my side ya'll **((Waves and turns in to a murder crow, then disappears in to the night))**


	9. I don't suffer from insanety, I enjoy it

"Trapped with you"

**Lady Cell**: Oh yeah, I finally updated! And, I just watched episode 135! Sasuke is so mean now **((Pouts))**

**DarkMagician**Girl: Don't mess with my man! **((Hisses))**

**Lady Cell**: But, he did the same thing to Naruto that Itachi did to him! Naruto thought of Sasuke like a brother, and Neji and Chouji almost died because of him! And Sasuke left Naruto! That's mean!

**GothicAngel**: He's a bastard

**DarkMagicianGirl**: WAH! Don't be so mean to my Sasuke-kun **((Cries))**

**GothicAngel**: Whoops! Gomen nasai, Dark-chan! I didn't mean it!

**Neko-Chan**: Yeah, she didn't mean it. Don't cry!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Sniffs))** Ok...

**Lady Cell**: And now, on to the story!

**Neko-Chan**: **((Hums the X-files opening))**

**LadyCell**: **((Cracks up))** Neko!

* * *

For the characters that I'm adding: I am adding: **Hidden-Emotions-x's (Paired up with Kabuto); Kaeru Soyokaze's Hayashi (Paired up with Chouji); Yami Tenshi Neko – Chan's Miharu (Paired up with Haku)**

Gomen nasai to: **loveme731(Kiba is paired up); Legendary 70s Pornstar (My co-authors are too lazy to write chapters with fan girls fighting over Gaara...but it could have been fun though) and anyone else who I didn't mention!**

**I WON'T BE ACEPTING ANYONE ELSE IN THIS STORY (Unless you want Orochimaru, that is...which isn't likely. I mean, I like Orochimaru, but most people don't)

* * *

**

_Kakashi noted the fact that the kids were gone. "No wonder it's so quiet." He muttered. He also noted the fact that Alana wasn't there, and that there was a funny smell coming from the kitchen. He mentally noted to eat cereals for dinner. He looked around the living room._

_Jiraya and Tsunade were in a drinking contest, seeing who will drink more sake. It seemed that they were equal, because both sides had around 30 cups. Kurenai and Asuma were in another smart dispute about some stuff like their students, Orochimaru, sound Nins, ninjutsu's etc... (A/n: They are always talking smart stuff) while smooching now and there. Gai was watching a show called 'Hunter x Hunter', and obviously very fond of the main character, Gon. (A/n: Don't know why? Gon is the reinforcement type, which means he always uses his strength, he is stubborn as Lee, and he wears green all the time)_

_Kakashi sighed. "This month is gonna last longer than I thought..." he muttered and took out 'Icha, Icha paradise'

* * *

_

**8th Chapter**: _"I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy it"

* * *

_

"Wow!" Shail commented as she looked around the basement.

"Umm, what are we doing here exactly?" Stephany asked as she looked around the basement. There was a small window thru which they came in. The basement was big; it had many boxes and stuff like that lying around.

Saeki took out some sleeping mats out of a box "In case you have forgotten, we are not supposed to be here." He shock the mats making a cloud of dust, and also making him sneeze. "So we will hide here, and when everyone's asleep, we'll go meet with the girls.

"What!" Shail made a Naruto™ face "But that means that we'll miss dinner!"

"Yes, so?" Saeki asked. All interaction stopped as a loud growling sound was heard. All eyes turned to the chocolate browned girl. She sweat dropped and laughed, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I...can't believe it!" Mei groaned

"So what, I'm hungry!" Shail pouted slightly

Saeki sighed slightly "Well...I have some instant Ramen in my backpack..." he said slowly, and pointed at his backpack.

"Can I have some?" Shail asked, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"...Well..." Saeki sweat dropped

"Yeah, me too." Joan grinned

"Throw some in for me!" Natsumi chirped in.

Saeki sweat dropped, and nodded hesitantly. The three girls cheered and jumped for the back pack that was in a corner next to Saeki.

"Some things never change..." Stephany said, and she and Mei sighed. "I'm hungry too."

"Save some for me!" Mei said and the two of them jogged to where the war for ramen was commencing.

Saeki was crying chibi tears "My...ramen..."

* * *

"Ano...Alana?" Kakashi sweat dropped when he peeked in to the kitchen. He saw pans everywhere, the counters were dirty, and there were spilled continents of everything everywhere. The entire kitchen was smoky, and he could barely make out Alana thru all that smoke.

"Kakashi!" Alana squeaked, and her cat ears twitched with happiness "I'm glad you're here! You can try out my newest recipe first." Kakashi turned slightly blue in the face at the thought of eating another one of Alana's cooking experiments. Alana bounced over to him and showed him a bowl with some green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that. "Now say 'Ah'" she grinned as she showed him a spoon-full of that smelly stuff.

"Umm..." Kakashi muttered "I...need to cheek up on the kids!" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Kakashi, that was mean!" Alana pouted

* * *

Kira walked thru the halls, trying to find Laura and apologize to her. _"Why do I have to apologize first?"_ her mind wondered. _"Because it's partially my fault!"_ she replied to herself _"But, it's Laura's fault, not mine!"_ the other part of her continued _"I don't care. I don't want to fight with my sister."_ She sighed _"Then she should apologize to you!"_ Kira frowned slightly and drowned that annoying voice out of her head.

"Alright, alright. Kira-kun, where are you?" Laura wondered out loud as she searched for her sister. She stopped "Where...could she be?" she wondered _"She's most probably with that Shukaku brat!"_ she hissed mentally, but shock her head _"This is no time to think about that kind of stuff! I need to apologize!"_

"N...nee-san?" Laura snapped out of her trance and saw Kira in front of her.

"K...Kira-nee-chan..." the two of them were looking at each other for a few minutes, before they both bowed down and said "Gomen nasai" at the same time. They looked at each other again.

"Laura-nee-san, gom..." Kira started, but Laura put her hands on Kira's shoulders

"No, no, no! It's my fault! I should be apologizing!" Laura ordered. "Gomen nasai! I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, and I'm sorry for insulting your boyfriend..."

"Gaara isn't my boyfriend..." Kira blushed

"Whateva! I'm sorry for making you feel like trash! You're not trash, you're a great, wonderful person and I'm sorry for doing anything that might have hurt you!" Laura said.

"Laura-nee-san..." Kira smiled sadly, her eyes watering.

"Hmm?" Laura looked at her "Why are you crying now? Did I do something wrong again!" Laura panicked

Kira wiped her tears "Iye. It's just that I'm happy. I am so sorry for slapping you."

"I deserved it." Laura said, and the two of them laughed.

"Hey, you can come out now!" Kira laughed as she knocked on a door, and everyone fell out.

"H...how did you know we were here?" Ino sweat dropped

"You didn't even bother concealing your chakra. It's pathetic." Laura smirked

"And I thought you were ninja's." Kira smirk rivaled her sisters.

"Woah! Scary!" Kiba grinned nervously at the smirking girls.

"Well, I'm glad you girls got that sorted out!" Ino grinned and got up from the pile, putting an arm around each of the girls.

"Now what do you say we go eat something? I'm starving!" Naruto piped.

"Naruto, this is an emotional moment!" Sakura scolded him

"But I'm hungry..." Naruto pouted.

"AH!" Laura screamed out

"What is it Laura-san?" Lee asked her

"Who is making dinner?" Laura said, slightly panicky. As if on cue, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke blinked

"I just came to warn you that Alana is making dinner." Kakashi said

"WHAT?" Kira and Laura yelled out in fear.

Laura fell to her knees "We...We're doomed..."

"Oh come on, her cooking can't be that bad!" Sasuke tried to cheer up his fiancé

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room.

"Wh...What is this...thing?" Jiraya muttered as he looked at his bowl with the green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing.

"It can't be that bad, huh?" Laura growled at Sasuke.

"Everyone makes mistakes..." Sasuke said, looking slightly disgusted.

"W...what is this?" Gaara poked the green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing with his fork.

"A...Ano...Alana-sensei...what is this?" Kira asked, sweat dropping.

"This is my special recipe!" Alana grinned cattishly "Go ahead, eat up!"

Everyone was silent as they looked at their bowl of green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing.

"It looks toxic..." Neji muttered

"Oh, that's nonsense!" Alana said "Look, I'll show you that it's perfectly good!" she then took a spoonful of the green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing and brought it close to her mouth, everyone's eyes on the spoon.

**THUMP**

"Ah, she fainted!" Sakura panicked

"Don't worry, happens all the time." Kira smiled sheepishly and took her and Gaara's bowl of the green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing "I'm going to throw this stuff away now, so that no one else gets poisoned" with that, she went to the bathroom, Gaara following her.

"I suggest you do the same with your bowls people." Laura sighed "When she wakes up, just tell her it was good."

Tsunade looked at her bowl of the (here we go again...) green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing and smirked. "Jiraya!" she chirped

"Hai, Tsunade-cha..." he turned around, and Tsunade shoved a spoonful of (Damn, that's one looong name) the green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing in his mouth. He grabbed his throat, turning blue in the face and then fainted.

"This is a very powerful poison. I'll save some to study it." With that, Tsunade walked away with her bowl of the **((Takes deep breath))** green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing

"You think we should leave them there?" Hinata asked

"Meh." Naruto said "They needed the sleep anyway." With that, everyone walked out of the dining room

* * *

"You people...are heartless..." Saeki cried chibi tears as he looked at the pile of empty ramen bowls.

"Whew!" Natsumi sighed "That ramen was soooooo good!" Saeki turned even more depressed at this.

"Yeah! It had suuuuuch a rich taste!" Mei licked her lips, and Saeki went even more depressed

"So...tasty..." Stephany chirped, making Saeki (in case you didn't figure it out, he didn't eat anything) more depressed

"It was yummy, right Joan?" Shail asked her friend

"Yes, it was heavenly!" Joan grinned, and Saeki melted down into a puddle on the ground

"You're all so mean to me..." he muttered

Then, in the room an unknown light appeared. Four teens appeared, their bodies illuminated by the light, and everyone's eyes turned to them.

"We're sorry...we're late..." one spoke.

"Who are you?" Shail blinked

The first girl jumped out of the light. She had dirty blonde hair, a bit past shoulders and put in a high ponytail and hazel eyes. She was dressed in white capris, a dark blue three-quarter sleeve shirt, ninja sandals and the Konoha forehead protector was on her forehead. "I am Hayashi Soroe"

The second girl jumped out. She had redish purple, medium length hair and greenish-blueish-greyish eyes. She was dressed in an off the shoulder purple shirt (kinda like Temari's) and shorts with fishnets. "I am Devin."

The third girl, holding on to the only boy jumped out with the boy out of the light. She had black hair with natural dark blue streaks and dyed red streaks in a pony tail, reaching her waist. She was dressed in black Capris, long sleeved top with a black T-shirt over top. "I am Miharu Hatake!"

The boy smiled softly "I am Haku."

"Where were you!" Natsumi pouted

"Yeah, you were late!" Mei said

"Umm...I was with Haku in the woods...and I forgot about time..." Miharu said, turning her head in some kind of a protest and embarrassment kind of way.

"And we were waiting for her." Hayashi said

"Why did you bring Haku anyway?" Devin asked

"If I'm a bother, I'll leave..." Haku started

"Don't leave! She's jealous because she doesn't have a boyfriend." Miharu smirked, and Devin stuck her tongue out.

"Saeki, we brought ramen!" Hayashi smiled and opened a backpack that had tons of instant ramen

Saeki's eyes glittered, and a glittery, pink background appeared behind him (Little angels and everything) "It must be a miracle..." he chirped as he hugged the backpack, his eyes watering.

"Here." Joel gave him a pair of chopsticks, and he took them. He took only one slurp at a ramen cup, and his cheeks flushed.

"I'm in heaven..." he chirped happily.

"He's still obsessed with ramen, huh?" Devin smirked

"Yup. Always was, and always will be..." Mei sighed

* * *

"Moah..." Alana groaned "What happened?"

"Wow, that green-blue-brown-radioactive-looking-goey-stuff-with-fishheads-and-stuff-like-that-goey-thing you made was so tasty that you fainted!" Kurenai said, even though everyone eaten ramen that Kira made.

"Really?"

"Yes, and we ate it all!" Kurenai smiled

"Great! Then I'll cook for you again tomorrow!" Alana grinned

"Uhh..." Kurenai tried to get out of this nasty situation "Well, your cooking was so tasty, that everyone decided not to get addicted to it during this month so you shouldn't cook anymore!"

"Aww...that's too bad." Alana pouted

_"Saved..."_ Kurenai sighed.

* * *

Ok, not much fluff, but it was an interesting chappie, ne?

Now, for the reviewers spot!

**Dragon Man 180-**Heh, I doubt that magic shields will save you from our (And the reviewers) insanity! FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE **((Laughs maniacally))**

**Nejithecagedbird-**Yay, you love me! Arigato! You're so cool, and you're stories are cool too! I hope you like this chapter!

**Magicians of the Yami-**I also play Duel monsters! It's a cool game! I put you in the story because you're a loyal reviewer, and you don't need to be paired up! You're just plain cool! Hope you like this chappie!

**Shodaime Ramenkage-**Heh, heh, heh...It's my job to scare you! Actually, that's Nejithecagedbird's job (Her stories are scary...but great!). So, how many stories are you in again? Three, right? Mine, Nejithecagedbird's and yours? Guess you're po-pu-lar!

**NatsugawA-**Thanks for the info Na-chan! I know, the three stooges messed up my story completely, so I had to put that kind of stuff, sorry. Well anyway, glad you liked the chappie. And maybe...I am **((Laughs evilly)) ((Cough))** Why do you think I put Kira to be a psychic too? She represents me!

**KaibasShadowGirl-**HIIII! Shail-nee-chan, I'm glad you like how I made you look! Also, thanks for the info, I can use it! I hope you will like this chappie!** ((Waves))**

**Candy44-**You're happy you appeared, huh? I'm glad! When my reviewers are happy, I'm happy! Thanks for letting me know more about your personality! It helps me out a lot!

**Yuki Mitsuten-**WAH! G...Gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen, GOMEN!** ((Unlocks the door and lets her out))** BTW, where did you get that plushie? I want one! **((Pouts))**

**Princessmoi****-**Glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Theatreofwar****-**Your story is cool, so of course I had to review! Aww, don't cry **((Gives tissue))** I know how it feels too. I **am** Kira.

**DarkAnimeFan****-**Hey, it's ok! I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, I know that the LauraKira thing was kinda harsh, but let's face it: the world is harsh.

**gaara-no-suna-**Thanks! Glad you like me story. BTW, did I review your stories? I don't remember...


	10. Pranks, congalines and kisses

"Trapped with you"

* * *

**Lady Cell**: **((gets up from the computer and lets out a loud sigh))** I DID IT! **((Turns in to a gooey mass and falls to the floor))** a...nother...chapter...finished...

**GothicAngel**: **((Looks at her))** took you long enough

**Neko-Chan**: Yeah, really!

**DarkMagicianGirl**: You didn't update for weeks!

**Lady Cell**: **((Turns back to normal)) ((Glares at the girls))** HEY, GIVE ME A BRAKE! **((Calms down and clears her throat)) **I had a bad writers block...

**Neko-Chan**: **((Sarcastic))** Well poor little you.

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Yeah, you could have let us update this chapter on our own!

**Lady Cell**: And let you ruin the story again? Fat chance!

**GothicAngel**: Well anyway, didn't you have something to say about a new character?

**Lady Cell**: **((Blinks))** Oh yeah! Loveme731 was SOOOO desperate to get in the story; she would even be paired up with Orochimaru, even though she doesn't like him. So because I am a good person, I will let her join the ride without Orochimaru!

**Neko-Chan**: **((Whispering to DarkMagicianGirl))** she's too nice for her own good

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Nods))** Yeah, you're right

**GothicAngel**: **((sparkly eyed))** Lady-chan, sugoi! You're my idol!

**Lady Cell**: **((Beams))**

**Neko-Chan**: **((Sweat drops))** I am reminded of Gai and Lee for some weird reason...

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Yeah, really...

* * *

_"Great! Then I'll cook for you again tomorrow!" Alana grinned_

_"Uhh..." Kurenai tried to get out of this nasty situation "Well, your cooking was so tasty, that everyone decided not to get addicted to it during this month so you shouldn't cook anymore!"_

_"Aww...that's too bad." Alana pouted_

_"Saved..." Kurenai sighed.

* * *

_

**9th Chapter**: _"Pranks, conga-lines and kisses"

* * *

_

"Nano da, nano da, nanonano da!" Shail marched around the basement, singing a song she heard from somewhere (That cat-girl from Yumeria sings this all the time). She was simply entertaining herself, because, as she said it, 'The stinky old basement is boring and singing scares the dust-bunnies away!' She wasn't even conscious of the fact that her marching and singing was starting to annoy some people in the basement.

Miharu was sitting against the wall, trying to meditate, but Shail's singing was distracting her _"How long can she go on like this?"_ she growled mentally. Shail was singing for almost two hours. She cracked open one eye to look at everyone.

Haku was next to her, and he was mediating even though the brown-eyed girl was singing. Mei was arguing over something with Saeki again; Devin looked like she was also tempted to kill Shail; Natsumi was fiddling around with some weird ball she found; Stephany was playing with Saeki's puppy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere; Hayashi and Joel were talking about stuff, completely ignoring the dancing girl.

Also, during the time they were there, a new member joined the group. Her name was Shen-Shen or something, but she insisted that everyone call her Miru. She had brown hair going to her shoulders with red highlights and black eyes. She was dressed in Pink skirt going past her knees and a yellow t-shirt. She was currently talking with Hayashi and Joel.

_"I can't stand this anymore!"_ Miharu thought angrily "HEY!" she yelled out, and everyone looked at her "Will you stop singing that song! It's getting on my nerves!" she growled.

Shail looked at the girl for a moment, before she grinned again "Ok!"

"Thank y..." Miharu started, but Shail then started to sing another song

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves..." Shail started singing, and Miharu slapped her forehead.

Miharu got up from where she was sitting, on her face was a murderous look "That's not what..." she started growling, but Shail pushed a stick of pocky in to Miharu's mouth. There was a few seconds of silence until...

"YAY, POCKY!" Miharu grinned and started jumping around.

"She's hyper again..." Devin sweat dropped slightly

"Pocky does that to her..." Saeki scratched the back of his head as he Shail and Miharu started prancing around the room and singing songs. He looked at Haku, and saw that he was, too, sweat dropping at this.

"WHY YOU!" everyone turned to where the yelling was coming from. Miru seemed very pissed at Hayashi

"What? What did I do?" Hayashi blinked at the pissed off girl.

"You called me that name..." Miru growled angrily

"What? Shen-Shen?" Hayashi asked

"YOU!" Hayashi growled and pounced at Hayashi.

* * *

Laura looked at the sleeping Jiraya. He was sleeping on the couch. _"This is gonna be great!"_ she grinned and tip toed to Jiraya, Kira behind her

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kira whispered to her sister, who simply gave her a peace sign. Laura grinned again and took out makeup out of nowhere. The two girls grabbed their brushes and started applying make up on the sleeping sannin.

Sasuke looked at the girls from behind the door, and sweat dropped. _"She never changes..."_ he thought and noticed that Tsunade walked past him and go to the girls.

"What are you two doing?" Tsunade asked the two girls, a warning tone in her voice.

"Umm..." Kira sweat dropped

"We're making Jiraya pretty." Laura grinned nervously.

Tsunade frowned at the two girls _"They're in for it..." _Sasuke thought, but suddenly Tsunade kneeled next to the girls, a grin on her face

'Mind if I join in?" Tsunade grinned, and Sasuke fell over anime stile.

"Sure, go ahead." Kira smiled sweetly as she gave Tsunade a brush, and the three of them continued making Jiraya 'Pretty'

Sasuke slowly got up _"T...this is too much..."_ he thought and walked away

* * *

Alana sighed. She was sitting on the roof top and watching the stars. It's strange how the night sky reminded her of Tara. "Tara-nee-chan..." Alana whispered.

"Yo." Alana heard a familiar voice and her eyes widened. She turned to the side and saw her sister in the Atsakuki cloak. Tara was still the same. Her black hair was reaching her shoulders, only now she had a red bandana around her head (Anna stile-Shaman King); her eyes were still the same black shade they were before. Tara looked at Alana and grinned "Get that look of your face; you look like you saw a ghost."

Alana quickly sat up and continued to stare at her sister "T...Tara..."

"Yes?" Tara blinked at Alana "You should see your face now, you look so silly!" Tara stood up and looked at the stars "They're pretty, ne?" Tara giggled again at Alana's silence "I guess that you are so angry at me that you don't want to talk, ne?"

Alana snapped out of her trance "What! No! Tara, I..." she started, but heard someone else

"Alana-chan?" Kakashi walked next to Alana. He looked around and so no one. "Who are you talking you?"

Alana's eyes went wide and she turned back to where Tara was. She was gone _Tara__..."

* * *

_

Tara looked at her sister from a nearby tree. She saw Kakashi and Alana hug and kiss "I guess you found your other half also..." Tara smiled sadly at this _"I wish you would accept my other half too..."_

"Tara-chan, daijowu?" Itachi asked the young girl.

Tara shock her head "Mm-mm. I'm ok." She turned to Itachi "Let's go check on the kids." Itachi nodded and the two disappeared.

* * *

"La-la-la-la-CONGA!" Devin sweat dropped as she looked at the conga line. Shail was in the front, behind her was Miharu with a pocky stick in her mouth, then Saeki (Me: Hehehe...), then Mei and Joan in the end.

"Does Miharu do this often?" Devin asked Haku who was next to her

Haku sweat dropped slightly "Only when she eats pocky..."

"Well that explains everything..." Joan said, and then grinned and jumped up and joined the line "La-la-la-la-CONGA!"

"Hey, can someone untie me? I promise I won't pounce and try to kill people anymore." Miru begged from where she was sitting. She was tied up my Mei, so that she wouldn't kill anyone. Natsumi untied the girl "Thanks"

"Hehe..." Natsumi grinned and joined the conga line, dragging Miru along "This is fun!" she grinned "Let's go! Join the fun Hayashi-chan!"

Hayashi smiled shyly "Umm...no thank y..." Natsumi then grabbed her hand and pulled her in to the conga line

"La-la-la-la-CONGA!" all of them yelled.

Stephany joined the conga-line also, and Saeki's pup was behind her (He is also in the conga line... I'm reminded of Excel saga for some reason)

"Let's go Sammy!" Stephany grinned and the doggy barked

"Whoo, go Sammy!" Saeki grinned

"That dog is just like you." Mei sighed

"Devin-kun, what's going on?" Devin looked behind her and saw Itachi and Tara watching the conga-line with interest and confusion.

"They ate pocky..." Devin sighed "Oh well, you know what they say! If you can't beat them..." Devin grinned and joined the conga line "...Join them!"

"Kids will be kids..." Tara sighed, and Itachi nodded

* * *

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto grinned

"Yo dobe." Sasuke smirked as Naruto went berserk and started yelling at him.

"You again! Stop calling me that! You should have some respect for the future Hokage!" Naruto growled

"Yeah right." Sasuke growled back

"Sasuke-no-baka!"

"Dobe!"

"Oi..." the two stopped bickering at looked at Gaara who appeared "Have you seen Kira?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I was looking for Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed

"Kira is with Laura and Hokage-sama in the living room, participating in Jiraya pranking, and Hinata is napping on the lounge chair in the living room." Sasuke explained.

"Ok, lets go get them!" Naruto grinned

"Be quiet, dobe." Sasuke said and walked away, Gaara following.

Naruto growled and pouted. "Sasuke-no-baka..." he then noticed that no one was around "Wah, wait for me!"

* * *

"Con...ga..." Miharu stuttered out as she lied on the floor, with swirly eyes and everything.

"What's wrong with her?" Hayashi asked

"She is experiencing a pocky overdose..." Haku sweat dropped and picked Miharu off the floor.

"That means the party's over, right?" Stephany asked as she held Sam in her arms.

"Hey, give me back Sammy!" Saeki said.

"No! Doggy mine!" Stephany pouted

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

The two continued to bicker over whose dog Sam was, not noticing that Mei was watching them with interest and holding Sam in her arms "I guess you'll stuck with me for the time being!" Mei grinned evilly at the doggy, and Sam whimpered at her look. (And once again, I am reminded of Excel and Menchi)

Natsumi sat against the wall where Haku placed Miharu. "So, you two are a couple, huh?" she asked Haku.

"Huh?" Haku blushed slightly, and Natsumi pointed at his arm that was around Miharu. "Well...yeah..." he blushed more.

"That's so sweet." She smiled

"What about you?" Haku asked

"Eh?" Natsumi looked at him

"Do you have a special person?" Haku asked

"Hmmm..." Natsumi looked at the ceiling, thinking "Now that I think of it...I have my friends...I'm not fond of romantic issues but it seems like fate wants me to be somehow involved with it." She said

"I see." Haku looked at Miharu again and smiled.

"You two look so cute. You all nice and sweet, and she all serious and stuff." She then thought for a second "Well...until she eats pocky!" Haku nodded.

Joan yawned slightly. "I'm sleepy" she looked around the room and saw Devin with a blanket. Devin didn't even have time to blink when the blanket disappeared.

"WTF!" Devin looked around and saw Joan with her blanket "THAT'S MINE!" she growled, and Joan just stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, the blanket disappeared out of Joel's hand. She blinked and looked at Miru. She was holding it!

"YOU!" Joel growled and went to pounce at Miru, but Devin pounced on her, making them land on Miru and starting a war.

"Oh..." Hayashi looked at them worriedly "Please stop that!" she walked to them and tried to calm them down, but no avail. (This kinda reminds me of Mihoshi when she tries to calm Ryoko and Ayeka...and they push her in to the lake...)

"Ne, ne..." Shail looked at Itachi and Tara.

"What is it Shail-chan?" Tara looked at her.

"Do you still love your sister?" Shail asked

"...yes..." Tara said softly.

"And what about you and your brother?" Shail looked at Itachi

Itachi was silent for a few seconds "To be honest..." he started "...I want us to be like before..." he said, reminiscing when he and Sasuke were younger. (They were so cute then!)

"Then it will be ok!" Shail said happily

"Huh?" both of the grownups looked at her

"All you need is the will! Everything else will come in place!" Shail said "And I'm sure Kira-nee-san and Laura-kun will help you two out!"

"I hope so..." Tara whispered

* * *

Jiraya woke up and stretched his arms. "Aah, that was a nice nap." He got up from the couch and looked around. He saw Tsunade sitting in one of the lounge chairs and it seemed that she was hiding a grin. Laura-chan and Kira-chan were sitting in front of the TV, but they turned around to look at him and looked like they were stifling giggles. Hinata-chan was also there, but she was napping on the other lounge chair.

"Laura, I need..." Sasuke ran in to the room, but he saw Jiraya and froze on the spot. Jiraya had white powder all over his face; on his lips was a sickly shade of red lipstick that was smeared all around. His cheeks were a light pink color, and there he had eyeliner also and mascara. His nails were painted pink and his hair had glitter all over it.

Gaara walked in to the room casually, but when he saw Jiraya he froze next to Sasuke.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto also ran in to the room, but his reaction was slightly different. Sure, he did froze, but he was the first to burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" he stuttered out "Y...you...Ero-sennin is a girl!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, waking Hinata up.

"N...Naruto-kun?" she yawned and looked at Jiraya and started laughing also.

"What!" Jiraya growled and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He was silent for a few seconds before he screamed. His scream was enough to set off the three responsible for this in to a mad fit of giggles. Jiraya turned around angrily "YOU!" he yelled out "YOU DID THIS!"

Tsunade grinned from ear to ear "It was so tempting, I couldn't resist!"

Suddenly, a black and red background appeared and Jiraya was enlarged 10 times and was looking very scary, and Tsunade looked scared "I will not forgive you..."

"C...c'mon Jiraya, it's no big deal..." Tsunade grinned slightly, before she ran out of the room, screaming, Jiraya hot on her trail. (Its so funny, I have the image of this in my head!)

Everyone else in the room bursted out laughing (Well, Gaara and Sasuke were just smiling, or smirking...). "T...that was too rich!" Naruto gasped out

"Who though of this?" Hinata giggled as she latched on to Naruto's arm (Aww...so kawaii!)

"I did!" Laura grinned proudly, but noticed her sisters glare "With the help of my sister of course!" the two of them high-fived

Kira smiled again and looked at Gaara "Gaara-sama! You are smiling!" Kira smiled and latched on to his arm.

"I...guess I am..." Gaara said.

"I guess Kira-chan has a stronger effect on you than we thought!" Naruto exclaimed loudly (He's always loud)

"Hehe, I guess you're right." Kira smiled and did something no one expected...

...It stunned everyone...

...especially Gaara...

...she planted a small, shy kiss on Gaara's cheek...

* * *

**Review spot:**

****

**Shodaime Ramenkage:** Yo! I made them steal your ramen :P. Glad you liked the chappie, and THANK you for throwing me in the story!

**Nejithecagedbird**: Well, you are a very scary person you know! Just kidding, I luvz ya! I luvz Saeki-kun too!

**Dragon Man 180:** No, she always makes poison when she cooks...Its sad, really...

**NatsugawA**: Hehe, you think? Alright! I'll let him have more ramen next time! And I glad you like all the characters! It's kinda hard to get them all together and write something for all...13 characters! Plus the Naruto characters! It's a lot of work! Anyway thanx for reviewing

**KaibasShadowGirl**: Ramen is yummy! **((Eats ramen))** Anyway, thanx for reviewing, and you being Kabuto's sis would mean...Kabuto torturing! Sounds like fun, I'll think about it!

**Yami Tenshi Neko – Chan**: Glad you like your character. Thanx for reviewing

**Hidden-emotions-x: **Rocking socks Oo...Cool! You can put rocks in the socks and rock them! Woah...I feel...weird...Must have been all the sugar I ate...

**Loveme731**: You're in the story, and without Orochimaru. Are you happy?

**Candy44**:Yeah, I know...Her cooking could be used as bio-poisons...or something like that

**Gaara-no-suna: **Naruto AMV's rock, ne? Thanx for reviewing

**Magicians of the Yami** Damn right! Ramen rulz! And so does Yu-gi-oh! Thanx for da review

**Heavymetaljacket:** Hai, hai, I'll add the fluff in the latter chappies, ok?

**Kaeru Soyokaze:** You know that Neko-Chan (Alana) once made that thing and poisoned her brother? He was in the hospital for 2 days...

**Jedi Mistress 1990**: Like I said to Kaeru Soyokaze, she did make that thing...And I'm glad you like the OC's, not much do...


	11. I think I like you

"Trapped with you" by GothicAngel (Yay!)

* * *

**GothicAngel**: Minna, I have to tell you guys something! Lady-chan let me do this chapter alone to prove myself worthy! It maybe different than the other chapters, but that's because I did it myself! Yup, all me! Did it all alone! If I get good reviews, I will become an official member of the Bishonen Hunters Organization (Whose main girl is Lady-chan), and the other two meanies will finally accept me! So please don't flame me too much, ok? And the meanies FORBIDEN ME AND LADY-CHAN TO PUT IN ANYMORE CHARACTERS! NO MORE PEOPLE! Well, here's the tenth chapter of TRAPPED WITH YOU!

* * *

_Kira smiled again and looked at Gaara "Gaara-sama! You are smiling!" Kira smiled and latched on to his arm._

_"I...guess I am..." Gaara said._

_"I guess Kira-chan has a stronger effect on you than we thought!" Naruto exclaimed loudly (He's always loud)_

_"Hehe, I guess you're right." Kira smiled and did something no one expected..._

_...It stunned everyone..._

_...especially Gaara..._

_...she planted a small, shy kiss on Gaara's cheek

* * *

_

**10th chapter: **_I think I like you"

* * *

_

Kakashi and Alana walked thru the halls, enlacing arms when Tsunade ran next to them "She sure runs fast…" Kakashi muttered and Alana nodded. A few seconds latter, the 'prettied up' Jiraya ran next to them. The two turned to look at Jiraya over their shoulders, sweat dropped and then bursted out laughing

_"…she…kissed me…"_ was the only thing that ran thru Gaara's head. Well, not if you count Shukaku saying **_"…she…kissed you…"_**

"Gaara-sama?" Kira blinked and waved a hand in front of Gaara's face.

"I think he's stunned…" Hinata muttered

"I'm stunned too…" Sasuke muttered, and Naruto and Laura simply nodded.

"Why? Was it something I did?" Kira asked, making an 'I-feel-guilty-now' face.

The other four sweat dropped at her face "I…iye! I'm sure it has NOTHING to do with you!" Laura laughed nervously.

Kira looked at Laura for a few seconds with an 'I don't get you' face, and then lightly brushed her hand against Gaara's sleeve when something flashed in her mind

* * *

_The two sat against each others back in complete darkness_

_"I think I like you…" the girl said _

_The boy was silent for a few seconds "I…think I like you too…"

* * *

_

"Itee…" Kira grabbed her head as pain surged thru it.

"Kira-chan, what's wrong!" Laura panicked

"N…nanimo nai…" Kira muttered out. Laura frowned, obviously not believing her "No really, I'm ok." Kira then smiled slightly "I have something I need to do…See you guys latter…" with that, she exited the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" Hinata said

Laura looked at where her sister went and then glanced at Gaara "What did you do to her?"

Gaara, who just woke up out of his trance glared at Laura "Nothing! And stop blaming me for everything!" he growled, and looked like he was ready to use a 'Sabaku no kyuu' on Laura, when Naruto jumped between them, waving his arms around like mad

"Ano sa, ano sa, lets not fight, ne? It's not the time for that!" Naruto laughed nervously. Gaara and Laura glared at each other for another moment, before they both humped and turned away from each other. Naruto sighed "Why do you fight all the time?"

"Ask her!" Gaara growled and Naruto turned to look at Laura

"Hey, don't look at me! It's that Shukaku brat's fault! He's trying to steal my sister away from me" Laura whined

"You're the only brat here!" Gaara growled at Laura

"Oh yeah!" Laura growled and the two started another glare contest (Those two are acting like brats, ne?)

Sasuke sighed and Naruto slapped his forehead. Hinata frowned slightly "STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled out (…whoa…) and everything went silent as all eyes turned to her. Everyone and I mean everyone was looking at her with wide eyes "In case you haven't noticed Kira-chan likes you both very much, and the two of you fighting like this is probably very hurting her! So stop it before I get angry!" Hinata yelled at the two.

"Hinata-chan…can yell…" Naruto muttered out

At that moment, Hinata went back to her normal self "Ano…umm…Go…gomen ne…" she smiled nervously "It's just…I kinda overreacted…"

Laura's features saddened at first, but then she got a face that said 'I can't believe I'm about to do this…' And before Gaara knew it, he was being pushed out of the room.

"W…what are you doing?" he growled slightly

"Isn't it obvious? It's obvious that something upset Kira, and someone needs to check on her!" she then pulled off a slightly disgusted face "And to call a truce, I'm going to let you check on her. She's under the cherry tree, behind the house, in the middle of a big lake that is around 100 meters away from the house." with that she pushed him out of the house "And don't forget to tell me what's wrong with her!" and she closed the door with a loud 'bam!"

* * *

Kira overlooked the lake. She was standing on the small island beneath the cherry tree. Fireflies flew over the lake, and the starry sky reflected in it. "Kire…" she muttered. Her eyes widened as she got another flash

* * *

_The two sat against each others back next to a fire. They were completely wet._

_"I think I like you…" the girl blushed, her long hair shielding her eyes_

_The boy was stunned for a few seconds "I…think I like you too…" he said, barely containing himself from blushing

* * *

_

"Itee!" Kira shrieked as her head started hurting again. The pain was more intense now, making her fall to her knees. The premonition was the same as the last one, but this time she could make out more stuff. "Why now? Why did those premonitions have to come back now!" Kira growled as the pain slowly seized. She let go of her head and opened her eyes. "I thought…they stopped…that I got rid of them…" tears dripped on to the ground. She sensed someone coming and quickly shock her head, and wiped the tears away. She got up and faced who ever was coming "Laura-nee-san, I told you I'm o…" her eyes widened when she saw Gaara "G…Gaara-sama!"

"What happened back there?" he asked, keeping a poker face.

Kira looked away "N…nanimo…nai…"

"Kira." Gaara said in an 'I-know-something's-wrong-so-spill-it' tone and Kira looked at him. He was now in front of her. Kira's eyes saddened and she looked at the ground.

"They're back…" she muttered out.

"Dare?" Gaara asked

"Not who, but what…" she said "The premonitions…My psychic powers have returned!" she yelled out."Many times people tried to kill me or my loved ones or to kidnap me because of this so called 'gift', so I blocked those powers out. They were completely gone for almost 3 years and they came back now." Kira explained "And the reason why my head hurts so much is because I got these premonitions after a long brake, and my mind is not used to them."

"I see." Gaara said

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Kira smiled weakly, closing her eyes. All of a sudden she felt something on her head. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Gaara's hand that was on her head.

"You worry about others too much…" Gaara said "You should worry about yourself more." he then removed his hand from her head

Kira looked at him for a second, before she laughed. Gaara looked at her as if she gone mad. When Kira calmed down to giggles she looked at Gaara again "Ne, ne, Gaara-sama…" Gaara looked at her. Kira suddenly pushed Gaara "Think quick!"

Gaara yelped as he fell in to the water. He fell in to the shallow part, but he was still very wet. He glared at Kira slightly as she laughed at him. "Ha, ha, very funny." he said sarcastically

Kira offered Gaara a hand "C'mon, I'll help you up." Gaara took her hand, but then an evil scheme came to his head. When she wasn't expecting it, he pulled her hand, making her fall in to the water with a loud 'EEEK!'

"Gaara-sama, that was mean of you!" Kira pouted

"You started it." Gaara smirked

"Why you…!" Kira growled playfully and tackled Gaara in to the water so that she was sitting on his stomach. "Tee-hee! I'm better than you!" Kira stuck her tongue out

Gaara felt slightly angry at this, but only slightly. "Oh really?" he smirked and overthrew her, but Kira didn't give up so after a few minutes of rolling and after making sure that they were soaked to the bone, Gaara came out as the winner. "Who's better now?" he smirked

"Ok, ok, you win!" Kira pouted playfully and tried to get up, but Gaara wasn't expecting her to get up. Kira noticed this when their faces were a bit too close and managed to stop herself. Both blushed at this. "Ano…maybe…" Kira trailed off

"Umm, yeah…" Gaara stuttered slightly and quickly moved next to Kira, letting her sit up. The two just sat there in silence.

"Gaara-sama, I have something to show you…" Kira said and stood up.

"Nani wo?" Gaara asked as he stood up too.

Kira smiled shyly and turned to the deeper part of the lake. She got up from the water and stood on it. (The Ninja thingy they do…water walking!) "Get out of the water first." Kira said and Gaara did as he was told. She then went to the deeper part of the lake "Eto…the water should be at least 10 meters deep here…Gaara-sama, come here please!" she called and again Gaara obeyed.

Kira looked at Gaara and blushed slightly "Well…there is only one way to show you this…but I'm not sure you'll like it…"

"What do I need to do?" Gaara asked

"Ok." Kira turned away from him and blushed more "Daiichi, stand behind me and…put your hands on my waist."

Gaara too blushed slightly. He walked up behind Kira and slowly and gently put his hands on her waist, as if he was afraid that if he was did it harder, she would brake. Kira blushed heavily when his arms touched her waist and she shivered slightly. "Is this alright?" Gaara asked

"H…hai…" Kira stuttered "And daini, move close enough so that your chest touches my back…" Kira felt her face burning up after she said this.

"H…hai…" Gaara stuttered and did as he was told.

_"Only onnesan and I did this, and so it wasn't a big deal, but now with Gaara I can't help but feel a bit…embarrassed…" _Kira blushed. Then, she lifted her hands in to the air, above her head and lifted her head so that she was facing the sky. She then hummed a song (Op from Elfen Lied).

Gaara stood there amazed as water droplets raised in to the air and flew around him and Kira. _"It's so…beautiful…"_ Gaara thought. A strong wind was around Kira and Gaara, and Kira's hair started to fly as if she was in water (You know, it looks really cool!). Suddenly the wind became strong and Gaara closed his eyes. When he opened them he was completely amazed. He and Kira were under the water. It seemed as if they were in a glass room on the bottom of the lake.

Kira then opened her eyes "It's done." she said.

"What is this place?" Gaara asked

"This is a secret Jutsu I learned when I was 6. I guided us to the bottom of the lake and created an air bubble around us." She then looked up. She saw fish swimming around. The moon was shining beautifully thru the water. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Gaara said as they both looked up, admiring the beauty. Suddenly, both of them noticed that Gaara was still holding Kira, and that they were still too close! In almost no time they were away from each other, blushing.

"I think I'll start a fire…" Kira said and gathered chakra in her palm and using it put some dried corals on fire. "Don't worry, we have enough oxygen to spend at least four days here with the fire burning." she smiled and then, all of a sudden, she sneezed.

Gaara blinked at this, but then understood what happened "You'll get sick if you don't dry those clothes." he said

"But I don't want to go home now!" Kira pouted slightly.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Saeki…" Mei shock the sleeping boy awake.

"Eeh? Naniwo, Mei?" Saeki muttered

"I was thinking that we should go look for the girls alone. I just heard Kira singing a moment ago. I think she's using that jutsu."

"Souka…" Saeki muttered "Hai, hai. Let's go find her." he said

"We're going too." both of them turned around and saw Shail and Joel.

"Go back to sleep you two." Mei said

"Nuh-uh. We want to see Kira-nee-chan too." Shail pouted.

"Souda yo ne." Joel joined in.

"Then let's go already." Saeki said.

"I guess you two are going after all…" Mei mumbled

* * *

Kira and Gaara sat against each others back. Kira was only wearing her black tank top and girl boxers, and Gaara was only wearing his black boxers. Their clothes were drying next to the fire. The two of them in complete silence, only the cracking of the fire was heard.

_"Gaara-kun…"_ Kira thought.

**_"Oi, oi, Kira-chan!"_** Kira heard an unknown voice in her head

_"D…dare?"_ Kira thought back

**_"You maybe don't remember me, but I sure remember you!"_** the voice chuckled

_"What's your name?"_

**_"I'm Shukaku, at your service!"_**

_"Sh…Shukaku!" _Kira screeched_ "What do you want?"_

**_"Kira-chan, I knew from the moment you were born that you would be a bother! You are the reason why the boy went so soft"_**

_"Ano…gomen ne?"_

**_"Heh, that's the Kira-chan I know. But the thing is, when the boy went soft…I kinda…softened up myself…"_ **Shukaku sounded embarrassed

_"That's so sweet."_

**_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well anyway, cause I'm gettin' bored of you two acting like 10 year olds, I decided to stick my fingers in. You will remember EVERYTHING you need to know about the boy the moment you tell him your real feelings."_**

_"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"_ Kira wondered

**_"Gotta go, I need to talk to the boy about something. Talk to ya latter!"_**

_"Jee, that was helpful…"_ Kira sweat dropped _"But maybe he's right. I have been acting silly…I should just tell Gaara-sama how I feel!"_ Kira nodded at this. She blushed

"Gaara-sama…" Kira started

"Hmm?"

"I think…" Kira stopped "I think…" she gulped. What if this ends up like when she like Touya? "I think…" it doesn't matter. She needed to know what was his answer "I think I like you…" she blushed and lowered her head so that her wet hair was shielding her eyes

Gaara's eyes widened. What was he supposed to do now? No one ever told him that they liked him! This was completely new to him…What should he say? _"Maybe…like Shukaku said…I should say I like her…Cause I think I do like her…"_ Gaara sighed slightly and blushed "I think…I like you too…" he said, barely containing himself from blushing.

_"He likes me!"_ Kira smiled at this and tears gathered in her eyes. Suddenly she remembered everything. She remembered Gaara from her dreams (If you read Trapped with you special-Life Burns, you'll know what I'm talking about. that will explain everything! So read it! Lady-chan wrote it to explain the whole Gaara/Kira thing!) She got flashes of Gaara always being there!

Gaara saw it all too. He remembered why Shukaku would let him sleep at times. It was because he knew that he couldn't separate those two, so he brought them together. When Kira needed him, Shukaku would let him come to her dream world. _"She has always loved me…"_ Gaara smiled at this.

Kira quickly turned around and hugged Gaara from behind, tears going freely down her cheeks "I remembered Gaara-sama! I remembered everything! You were always there for me! I remember our promise!" she cried in to his shoulder

Gaara turned around and hugged her. "I remember it too, Kira-chan." he said warmly "You were the only one who loved me then…" he said.

"I waited for so long…" Kira cried "And now everything I dreamt of came true. I am finally in your arms for real"

* * *

YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY! This chapter is finished. I'm sorry for not putting in a lot of OC stuff, but this chapter was, as you noticed, aimed at Gaara and Kira fans (There are few out there, I know). And I am so sorry for taking so long to update this chappie, but I promise that the next one will take less time! I'm sorry if Gaa-kun is a bit OOC, but I don't really care. I'm an amateur FFN writer, so there! Thank you all and see ya'll later! 


	12. Nice to see you again!

"Trapped with you" by Lady Cell and the three stooges

* * *

**((The "Trapped with you" authors are partying))**

**Neko-chan**: **((Floating around the room Ryoko-like, holding a sake bottle in one hand and the cup in the other))** Party, party! **((Drinks more sake))**

**GothicAngel**: **((Sweat drops))** This was expected…

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Blinks and goes to the food table and takes a chocolate milkshake))** O…oi! Neko-chan, matte! Don't do that! **((Runs of to stop Neko-chan from destroying something))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Whistles and sneaks up on DMG's milkshake))** Yeah, stop that Neko-chan **((Pours imported Vodka in to DMG's milkshake))**

**DarkMagicianGirl**: **((Takes milkshake))** No more sake for you, sensei! Stick to milkshakes! **((Grabs Neko-chan and pours the milkshake down her throat))**

**Lady Cell**: Oh-oh! **((Wide eyed))** 'dis wont end well… **((Sweat drops))**

**Neko-chan**: **((Blinks))**

**GothicAngel**: What's wrong, Lady-chan?

**Lady Cell**: Let me put it this way. Drunk Neko-chan plus Chocolate Milkshake with lots of sugar plus imported Vodka equals…

**Neko-chan**: **((Her eyes go wide as if she was coffee high, her entire body trembles and she instantly starts jumping around the room)) **I am the great cornholio!

**Lady Cell**: …this…

**((Neko-chan is jumping around the room, destroying stuff on the way, and singing "It's a small world" in her most annoying voice))**

**GothicAngel**: Umm, oh no! **((Turns to readers))** Let's just…go to the story then!

* * *

_Kira quickly turned around and hugged Gaara from behind, tears going freely down her cheeks "I remembered Gaara-sama! I remembered everything! You were always there for me! I remember our promise!" she cried in to his shoulder_

_Gaara turned around and hugged her. "I remember it too, Kira-chan." he said warmly "You were the only one who loved me then…" he said._

_"I waited for so long…" Kira cried "And now everything I dreamt of came true. I am finally in your arms for real"

* * *

_

**11th chapter: "**_Nice to see you again!"

* * *

_

"C'mon Shail-chan, I'm sure you can find her!" Mei encouraged the girl. Shail was trying to sense Kira-chan, because before Kira moved away, she and Shail were like sisters. "If anyone can do it, you can."

"Hmmm…" Shail concentrated, and then looked at Mei "I can't find her. It's too hard."

Mei and Saeki sighed. "Try again. You were the closest with Kira-chan back then. You two could practically sense each other when you were close."

"Well you guys had that connection with her too." Shail pouted

"Well…yeah…" Mei muttered

"The reason we had that connection was because of Kira's psychic powers. Of course, friendship had a lot to do with it, and friendship doesn't die easily." Joel said.

"Hey, it just hit me!" Saeki grinned. Mei looked at him and hit him on the head "Itee! What was that for?" he growled

"You said it hit you, so I hit you!" Mei grinned. Saeki sweat dropped at this "And where's Sammy?"

"He's sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up…" Saeki said "Well anyway, what I was trying to say that I got an idea." he grinned again "All of us had a connection to Kira-chan, right? So if we try to sense her out together…"

"We will find her!" Mei continued for him "Saeki, you're so smart!" she grinned and hit him on the back

"Thanks…I guess…" Saeki muttered

"Then let's try to find her." Joan said "Everyone, concentrate on finding Kira-chan!" with that said, everyone closed their eyes in concentration.

"This isn't working!" Shail yelled out after a few minutes. "Oh, I know! We should hold hands! Like…" she latched on to Joan's arm "…this!" and then she concentrated again. An image of Kira flashed in hers and Joan's head.

"I saw her!" Joan exclaimed "Hey Shail-chan, that's really smart!" Joan grinned.

"Minna, lets go!" Mei said and everyone grabbed hands. Mei held Saeki and Joan, Saeki held Shail and Mei, and Joan held Mei and Shail. After a few seconds they saw Kira.

"She's in the lake!" Shail said and ran off towards the lake, the three following her.

* * *

Miharu woke up and looked around. Joan, Saeki, Mei and Shail were missing. _"What? They already left?"_

"Ohayo." Devin greeted

"It's still dark…And where is the Kira team?" Miharu asked

"Searching for Kira, of course." Devin said. "That leaves us to search for Alana and Laura."

"I'm in the Laura team." Miharu said "Me and Haku, that is" she grinned

"I'm in the Alana team." Devin said "I'm with Natsumi and Stephany, and Hayashi and Miru are in your team."

"Souka. So Haku and I are with Hayashi and Miru, ne?" Miharu blinked.

"Right." Devin said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Wake everyone up and let's get going!" Miharu grinned.

* * *

"Kira-nee-chaaaaan!" Shail grinned as she over looked the lake, and then she looked at Mei "She's in there…"

"I see…Well then!" Mei grinned and took of her black t-shirt, revealing her black sports bra. Then, she jumped in to the lake.

"O…oi, matte!" Saeki whined and took of his shirt and jumped in to the lake. Shail just jumped in to the lake, and Joan jumped in when she took of her t-shirt.

Mei dived in, Shail, Saeki and Joan following. She looked around, searching for Kira. She noticed an air bubble, with two people inside. She turned to the guys behind her and pointed at the bubble, and Saeki nodded. She swam towards it and as she got closer, she could make out that it really WAS Kira, with a boy…? She quickly swam there and popped her head to the other side of the bubble and gasped for air.

"Kira-chan, yo!" Mei grinned as she hung upside down, water dripping out of her hair.

"Eh? Dare?" Kira blinked.

"Y…you don't remember me?" Mei's eyes watered.

Kira laughed "Gomen ne, Mei-chan! I was just kidding!" she smiled.

"Ano, who's that guy you're with?" Mei blinked as she looked at Gaara. Kira was about to answer, when Saeki fell thru the bubble.

"I…itee…" he groaned

"Your friend, I presume…" Gaara said as he looked at Saeki.

Kira nodded "Saeki-kun!"

"Yo…Kira-cha…" he started, but Mei fell over him, followed by Joan and Shail."Itae…"

"Joan-chan!" Kira grinned "S…Shail-nee-chan!" she squealed.

"Kira-nee-san!" Shail grinned and jumped of the pile and hugged Kira. She then saw Gaara "Ne, ne, nee-san, is that your boyfriend?"

Kira blushed, and so did Gaara. "Ano…umm…" Kira stuttered, not sure what she should say. Shail blinked at Kira. She then went over to Gaara and latched on to his arm.

"Ne, ne, omae wa dare?" she asked innocently.

"Eh! Shail-chan, what are you doing!" Kira made a Naruto shocked/pissed™ face (Imagine Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke. That face!)

"Nani?" Shail blinked and turned back to Gaara again "So? What's your name?"

Joel got from the pile and also looked at Gaara, and then and Kira "And Kira, why are you in your underwear?"

"Umm…long story…" Kira blushed

"I see…"

"It's not what you think!"

Mei got up from the pile and walked over to Gaara. "Hey, I know who you are! You're that kid that Kira dreamt about when she was a kid!"

"So you are her boyfriend!" Shail giggled and the couple blushed again.

"Your name is Gaara, ne?" Saeki asked.

"When did you get up?" Mei blinked

"Sabaku no Gaara, from the village of Sand. Watashi wa Saeki! Yoroshiku!" he introduced himself and offered his hand to Gaara. Gaara, who was slightly dazed from everything that happened right now, blinked before the information got to his brain. He glanced at Kira, and saw her 'Don't-be-like-that-shake-his-hand!' look and took Saeki's hand and shock it friendly.

"I'm Shail, and because you are Kira-nee-san's boyfriend, you are my ni-san now!" Shail grinned at Gaara, still latching on to his arm.

"Watashi wa Joan. Yoroshiku." Joan introduced herself.

"Mei." Mei introduced herself and then put an arm around Gaara's neck and whispered in to his ear "And if I see Kira-chan crying, you will be answering to this 13-year-old, got it?" she warned and then let go of Gaara "Great, now that we all know each other, let's get out of here because I am freezing!" Mei whined.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. When you got in thru the bubble, you most probably created a crack somewhere so in a few seconds…" Kira started, but was stopped when the bubble cracked.

"…now she tells us…" Saeki muttered before water came gushing in from all sides.

* * *

"Now that we are all awake, let's review, shall we?" Miharu grinned at the sleepy kids. She was wearing a helmet on her head and she was wearing a camouflage outfit. "The Kira team is already searching for Kira, and we are still waiting here. So, now I will announce the teams. Hayashi, Miru, Haku and I are in team Laura. We are in charge of finding Laura. Devin, Natsumi and Stephany are in team Alana. They are in charge of finding Alana. Are we all clear on that!" Miharu asked as if she was in an army.

Hayashi was doing her best to stay awake, but she was still yawning. Haku was having difficulties staying awake, Natsumi and Miru were sleeping in a sitting position, Devin and Stephany were actually listening to what Miharu was saying.

Miharu looked at everyone and got a small anime vein on her forehead "Will you guys be serious..." she growled "…FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!" Her yelling instantly erased any sing of sleep in anyone. Stephany raised her hand "Yes?"

"What will we do about Sammy?" she asked

"Who?" Miharu got question marks around her head

"Saeki's dog. He must have left him here because he didn't want to wake him up, but he's awake now, and we can't leave him here…" Stephany said as she held the pup in her arms.

"Since there are four in the Laura team and three in the Alana team, I guess he goes to your team then."

"Yay!" Stephany grinned as she cuddled the doggy more.

"Alright troops, we have all the mission details, lets move it!" Miharu ordered

"Hai!" the kids yelled slightly and they all disappeared in that ninja-like style (With the poofs)

* * *

"Ne, ne Sammy, can you smell out Alana?" Stephany asked the pup. Team Alana was sneaking around the house (Lol, the idea for the whole team thing came from Magician girl when she watched Shaman King. The whole "Team the Ren" really left a strong impression on her. lol!)

Sam just barked. Natsumi looked at Stephany "What did he say….I mean, bark?" Natsumi asked.

"What makes you think she knows to speak doggy language?" Devin asked

"Well, she loves dogs…maybe she can understand doggy language!" Natsumi pouted slightly.

"Lets go that way." Stephany said and pointed at a door.

"Any reason why we should go that way?" Devin asked.

"Sam said he smelled something." Stephany smiled and went to the door.

"See? I told you that she can understand doggy language!" Natsumi said and followed Stephany.

"Hai, hai." Devin said and followed the girls.

Stephany extended her hand to open the door, but Devin stopped her "Nani?"

"What if there is someone on the other side of the door, and they find us out?" Devin asked

"It's ok, I trust Sammy!" she smiled and opened the door. The three girls went in and almost instantly someone attacked them. Before anyone knew it, the three girls were tied up against each other.

"'It's ok' she says.'I trust Sammy' she says." Devin muttered.

"C'mon, it ain't that bad." Stephany grinned nervously

"I'm so going to kill you…" Natsumi said, and Stephany cried chibi tears.

"I guess my doggy language skills need perfecting…" Stephany said "…he said that he smelt another dog, not Alana…."

"Who are you girls?" a boy asked them. He had markings on his face and brown hair. Next to him was another boy with brown hair and sunglasses.

_"He…he's so cute!"_ Stephany went heart eyed over the boy with the markings.

"Oh great!" Devin growled.

"Oi, I asked for your names!" he growled.

"You first." Devin smirked

"You're not in a position to make demands." the sunglasses boy said.

"I am Natsumi, and this here is Devin. And that girl over there is…" Natsumi started

"W…Watashi wa Stephany…" Stephany said dreamily, looking at the boy with the markings.

_"Oh brother…"_ Natsumi and Devin thought at he same time.

"Ne, ne, where's Sammy?" Stephany asked

"Dare?" the boy with the markings blinked

"Umm…he is a dog of my friend…" Stephany explained.

"Oh, you mean this little guy?" The boy grinned as he held the pup in his arms. "He's such a nice doggy. Aren't you?" he grinned at Sam and Sam barked back. Suddenly, a dog came out of the boy's hoodie and barked at the boy. "Heh, I think Akamaru's getting jealous!"

"Ah, he's such a cute puppy!" Stephany's eyes shined. Akamaru jumped out of the hoodie on to her and licked her face "Hey, I think he likes me!"

"Akamaru?" the boy blinked.

"Is your name Kiba?" Stephany asked

"Y…yes…but how did you…" he started

"This little sweetie told me! He's so sweet!" Stephany smiled "Hey, can you untie us please?" she asked

Kiba went to untie her, but the other boy stopped him "You still didn't tell us what you are doing here. You are not supposed to be here."

"We just came to see our friends…" Natsumi said instead of Stephany

"Kira and Laura, you maybe know them…They should be here with Alana-san, their sensei…" Devin explained.

"Yeah, I know them." Kiba said.

"Well, they are our friends." Natsumi said

"Can you untie us now?" Devin asked.

"Please?" Stephany added.

"Alright, alright. I'll untie you girls." Kiba said and untied them

"Yay, freedom!" Devin grinned and looked at Stephany, but she was too busy discussing dog stuff with Kiba. "Aiya…" she sweat dropped

"By the way, you didn't tell us your name." Natsumi turned to the sunglasses boy.

"I am Shino." he said.

"Eh, I know you! You are that guy that controls bugs." Natsumi grinned "Sugoi ne!"

"Oi, we still have a mission you know. Does find Alana ring a bell?" Devin asked

"It can wait. She is in the house and can't go nowhere!" Natsumi grinned.

"Yeah but…" Devin started but the girls were too obsessed in chatting with their new friends (Well, Kiba and Stephany were talking, but Natsumi was the only one talking…Shino kept quiet) "I can't believe that we will lose the 'find the girls' thing…"

* * *

The Laura team walked around the house. "Eek, did you hear that?" Hayashi squeaked.

"Heat what?" Miru asked.

"That crunchy sound…" Hayashi murmured.

"It sounds as if…" Haku started.

"Someone is eating potato chips…" Miharu blinked.

Suddenly, someone touched Hayashi on the shoulder "Eeek!" she squeaked and jumped in to Miru's arms, who also squeaked a little. "Who's there?" both of them squeaked together.

"Who are you girls?" a boy asked as he came out of the darkness. He was eating potato chips.

Haku slapped his forehead "We're busted…"

"I'm sure no body else got busted…" Miharu cried chibi tears.

"Ano…" the boy started again

Hayashi jumped out of Miru's arms "Oh, we're being rude! I am Hayashi, these are my friends Miharu, Miru and Haku." she introduced.

"And what are you doing here?" the boy asked

"Umm…we are looking for our friends that we haven't seen in a long time…" Miharu explained.

"In 3 am?" the boy blinked.

Miharu was completely out of things to say, and froze on the spot, so Miru continued for her "Well, we are not supposed to be here because this is some test, but we wanted to see them anyway…They are Kira, Laura and Alana"

"I…is that a problem?" Hayashi blinked.

The boy was thinking for a second. "Iye. Its ok, I guess." he said "I am Chouji, by the way." he then went to walk away.

"Ano, can we ask you something?" Haku asked, and Chouji turned around "We…need a place to stay low…can you please help us?"

"Hai, hai. Alright." Chouji said "Follow me." (I think Chouji is really nice sometimes…)

The five walked for a few minutes before they entered a room. Laura Team almost got a heart attack when they saw who was in the room.

"Yo!" Stephany greeted from where she was playing with Akamaru and Sammy with Kiba.

"Alana Team? What are you doing here!" Miharu squeaked

"Hey Miharu, nice to see you too!" Natsumi grinned as she latched an arm around Miharu's neck "We're having a party with our new friends!"

"Eh, a party?" Hayashi smiled

"Sugoi!" Miru grinned.

"But, but, we have a mission!" Miharu started.

"Screw that dude, it's a party!" Miru grinned and went to meet everyone.

"But I don't wanna…" Miharu cried chibi tears.

"Now you know how I felt…" Devin said as she appeared behind her "But these guys ain't so bad. Some are quite interesting!" she grinned "Like that guy." she pointed at a boy with purple markings on his face "He has a demon brother. Sugoi, ne?"

Miharu didn't say anything, just continued crying. "I don't want to lose…"

* * *

**Neko-chan**: **((Is knocked out on the floor))**

**GothicAngel**: At least she isn't destroying stuff anymore…

**DarkMagicianGirl**: Now that she is over with…WHO SPIKED MY MILKSHAKE!

**Lady Cell**: **((Whistles innocently))**

**DarkMagicianGirl**: SHINE! **((Gives chase after Lady))**

**GothicAngel**: And to think this was supposed to be a party to congratulate me on getting in to the 'Bishonen Hunter Organization'… **((Cries chibi tears))**

**Neko-chan**: I…am the great…cornholio…

* * *

**Review spot (Most of these are answered by GothicAngel):**

**Shodaime Ramenkage: **Aww, arigato. I am a more serious person than Lady-chan. Anyway, thank you very much  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Heh, I write funny stories , but I can be very serious when I want to Saeki-kun. I'm planning on writing a very dark story in the future...

**Nejithecagedbird**: Thank you so much. It means a lot. And sorry for not putting many OC's, I kinda felt that I should do a bit of fluff on my fav pairing in the story...Kira and Gaara are my favorite pairing...next to Naruto and Hinata  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Well, this chapter gas a lot of OC action, so I hope you will enjoy it!

**Dragon Man 180**: Heh, that's right! I can just see it now: Naruto teasing Gaara about some stuff, and then Gaara strikes back in his cool way. Lol!  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Oi, no teasing on me and Gaa-kun, got that GA?

**NatsugawA**: You think so too, huh? I also think they are right for each other, they are just so cute! And Elfen Lied is a cool anime, you should watch it...or at least find the opening song...  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Don't worry, the YouxShino fluff is on its way!

**RemyLuver**: Heh, the other authors are really greatfull that you like our story. And all the OC's are there to show that we care about the reviewers as well.  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Eh? Sugoi ne! Maybe we're long lost sisters or something! Lol! Slim chance, but it would be cool, though...Or maybe, you are my clone, or I am your clone**(Ponders on that subject))**

**Candy44**: Glad you like the fluff  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Wahoo! Fluff 4ever! Here's an update to keep you happy!

**Loveme731**: Heh, glad you like my chapter...  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Bah! Writer blocks SUCK big time, ne? There are a lot of OC's in this one, so enjoy!

**Moonshadow8**: I am glad you like it  
**Lady Cell's comment**: We are becoming po-pu-lar...

**The8thSin**: Everybody likes my GaaxKira fluff! I'm so happy now!  
**Lady Cell's comment**: Guess Gothic-chan did a very good job, ne?

**Mew Shauzia**: **(Lady's comment)** Alright! If you like him, you will get him! Oro-kun is yours for the taking, ok? So in a few chapters (When things calm down in the house a bit and Oro pops in making a mess) you will appear, ok?

**_IMPORTANT NOTE FOR EVERYONE ELSE:_**

**_WE ARE NOT ACEPTING ANYMORE OC'S, YOU PEOPLE GOT THAT!_**


	13. Love is in the air

Trapped with you" by Lady Cell

* * *

**Lady Cell**: **((Looks completely and utterly bored))** Neeeeeko-chaaaaaaaan…

**((Shows Neko-chan relaxing on a beach, surrounded by her slaves who are fanning her))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Sighs and turns to where DarkMagicianGirl is usually))** Magician giiiiiiiiiiirl…

**((Shows DMG who is scaring ghosts in some haunted mansion and having the time of her life))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Blinks and looks at where GothicAngel usually stands))** Gothic-chaaaaan?

**((Shows GothicAngel relaxing on some mountain, a book on her chest, white flowers all around her))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Practically melts to the floor))** I can't believe that they left me to do a chapter all alone… **((Cries chibi tears))

* * *

**

_"But, but, we have a mission!" Miharu started._

_"Screw that dude, it's a party!" Miru grinned and went to meet everyone._

_"But I don't wanna…" Miharu cried chibi tears._

_"Now you know how I felt…" Devin said as she appeared behind her "But these guys ain't so bad. Some are quite interesting!" she grinned "Like that guy." she pointed at a boy with purple markings on his face "He has a demon brother. Sugoi, ne?"_

_Miharu didn't say anything, just continued crying. "I don't want to lose…"

* * *

_

**12th chapter: _"Love is in the air_**_"

* * *

_

"You know, you could have warned us…" Mei said as she tried to dry herself.

"Umm…sorry?" Kira sweat dropped slightly. She was wearing her dark-red shirt that was soaked. Suddenly, she sneezed.

"Bless you." Joan said.

"Thanks." Kira sniffled a little and then she felt Gaara put a hand around her shoulder

"You're going to catch a cold." he said. Gaara was wearing only his pants

"Souda yo ne!" Mei said

"Let's take you inside, Kira-chan!" Saeki joined in and Kira smiled warmly. Gaara glared at the two slightly, and they backed away a little.

**_"Oiya, oiya! Are you that protective that you will glare at anyone at who Kira-chan smiles at!"_** Gaara could practically see Shukaku with his eyes wide as saucers **_"Or is it that you don't want anyone else to receive her smile but yourself?"_** he teased **_"Aren't you being a little selfish?"_**

_"Urusae!"_ Gaara ordered _"Annoying demon…"_ he thought, annoyed, as Shukaku's chuckles died out.

"Lets go, Kira-nee-san!" Shail giggled as she took both Kira's and Gaara's hand and started dragging them off towards the house. Gaara was pretty taken back by this fact, but Kira acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Should we stop her before she starts prancing around the house and wakes everyone up?" Joan asked the two

"It's too troublesome……" Saeki groaned slightly, but then Mei got behind him and started pushing him "Oi, oi, what the…!" he blinked

"Why do you have to be so lazy, damn it!" Mei growled as she continued pushing him, Joan following them.

"Lalala laaa!" Shail sang a happy song as she dragged the two behind her. Kira giggled slightly, while Gaara just stared in awe. At first, he wanted to rip his hand out of the silly girls grasp, but then she would most probably start crying and Kira would most probably be angry at him.

"Shail-chan, matte yo kuddasai!" Saeki called and Shail skid to a halt, Kira almost falling over, but Gaara caught her around the waist before she fell.

"Arigato, Gaara-sama…" Kira blushed as she thanked him. He slowly loosened his grip on her, and they just continued looking at each other lovingly (Imagining Gaara looking at someone lovingly is a slightly harder task than usual ;).

"I don't think they notice us…" Mei said as she glanced at the two.

"Leave them be, can't you see?" Saeki said "Can't you see how they look at each other lovingly?"

"How they don't need words to express their feelings…" Joan joined in

"How they are planning on making babies!" Shail giggled, and everyone looked at her, even the two lover-birds, who were a bright shade of pink at the thought of what the innocent girl said.

"Shail-chan…Do you know how you make babies?" Saeki sweat dropped

Shail nodded proudly "When a boy and girl love each other, they plant a lettuce and they get a baby!" she grinned "Or they order one from the storks!" she said knowingly.

"Umm, that's not…" Mei started, but Joan stopped her

"Just let her be." Joan said, and then turned to whisper in her ear "Cause if you tell her that babies are not made like that, she will ask us how they REALLY are made." Mei's eyes popped out slightly after hearing this.

"Hey, look at that…" Kira said as she pointed at a light coming out from one of the room windows "Looks like a party…"

Suddenly, they saw two doggies jump on the window and stare down at them "Is that…Sammy?" Saeki blinked "What's he doing there!"

"And that is…" Mei's eyes widened when she saw the black-haired, dog loving girl on the window too "…Stephany?"

"They are up there alright. Let's join the party!" Joan grinned

"Umm, we'll come latter…" Kira said and blushed slightly "I need to change my clothes…"

"Ok then, let's go!" Shail giggled and the so called Team the Kira disappeared ninja-stile to the party, and Kira and Gaara went to the attic.

* * *

"Hey, how come you guys started a party without us?" Mei grinned when she and the rest appeared in the room.

"Sam!" Saeki cooed as his puppy jumped in to his arms. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Guess what, we found Kira-nee-san!" Shail squealed as she jumped around

Miharu and Devin looked at Shail, then at each other, and then they sighed. "We didn't win…" they cried chibi tears.

"Who are all these people?" Joan asked as she looked around

"Oh yeah." Miru came up to Joan and then started explaining who was who "That there is Kankuro, he is a ninja who uses puppets. He's ok, but he has a younger brother called Gaara, who has a demon sealed inside."

"Oh yeah, Gaara. We met him." Joan said

"Really? What's he like? Is he cute?" Miru started her rain of questions

"He is cute, but Kira-nee-san already took him!" Shail said

"Oh well, it was worth a shot…" Miru sighed "Anyway, that there with Stephany is Kiba, he belongs to the Inozuka clan, and that's his puppy, Akamaru. Over there with Hayashi is Chouji, that there with Natsumi is Shino, you know Miharu's boyfriend Haku, right? And that over there is Ino, she's a nice chick." she said, pointing to everyone.

"Wow, cool people." Joan said

"Yeah, really…" Mei said as she looked at Saeki who was already talking to Ino.

"Hey there, you are Gaara-ni-san's onnisan, ne?" Shail asked the puppeteer.

"Yeah…" Kankuro answered

"Gaara-ni-san seems like a nice person! Kira-nee-san likes him!" Shail said "Do you know Kira-nee-san?"

"Yeah, she hangs around Gaara all the time…" Kankuro said

"That's because they're in loooooove and are gonna make babies!" Shail grinned

"E…e…excuse me!" Kankuro almost fell over at the thought.

"Umm…" Mei came up behind Shail and put a hand over her mouth "Don't mind Shail-chan!" she grinned nervously "She's delirious…"

"Do you even know where babies come from?" Ino asked as she looked away from Saeki

Shail pushed Mei's hand from her mouth "Uh-huh! When a boy and girl love each other, they plant a lettuce and they get a baby. Or they order one from the storks!" she smiled

"Umm, that's not where babies come from…" Chouji said, and the three teams slapped their foreheads

"It's not? Then where do they come from?" Shail asked innocently

The room was silent

* * *

Kira twirled around in her new outfit, giggling happily. She was wearing a sleeveless, turtle neck, black dress that went above her knees, black boots and black gloves that went from her elbow and went around her middle finger (Umm…they are something like Bura from DBZ has…)

"It's so pretty, ne Gaara-sama?" Kira giggled as she stopped twirling around the room.

Gaara nodded slightly from where he stood. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one from the chuunin exams, only he wore a black choker around his neck.

"La, la, laa, la ,la…" she sang the song she was singing before, when she showed him her secret mizu-bubble jutsu, before she giggled again and started twirling around gracefully, still humming the song. Gaara just stood there, looking at her graceful figure and thinking how enchanting she looked as the moon shone on her and reflected in her eyes.

Kira turned to look at Gaara, when all of a sudden he embraced her, burying his head in her hair. She didn't bother to say anything, for words didn't need to be spoken. She hugged him back, and they just stood there, in complete silence.

* * *

Laura yawned slightly as she passed thru the corridors. She saw the stairs, and Hinata and Naruto were sitting there. Hinata was asleep in Naruto's lap, and he was holding her gently. "Why don't you two go upstairs to bed?" she asked

Naruto grinned nervously "I'm afraid I would wake her up if I move…" he whispered as he looked at Hinata.

"You two look so cute together…" she said as she went upstairs. She threw one last glance at the couple before she continued on her way. She walked over to a room and opened it. There she saw Sasuke, who was just looking at the ceiling.

"It's 3 am. What are you doing awake?" he asked, and Laura giggled slightly

"The same goes for you." she said

Sasuke sat up on the bed and looked at her "I don't feel sleepy." he said

Laura walked up to the bed and sat next to him "Same goes for me." she said. Sasuke pulled her in to his lap and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle slightly.

"You smell nice." he murmured.

Laura smiled and turned around to kiss him. He smirked against her lips and kissed her back. The two were unaware of the pair of black eyes that were watching them

* * *

"Tara, what's wrong?" Itachi asked the black-haired girl. She was sitting on the roof, looking at the moon.

"Those two down there…remind me of us…" she whispered.

"Aa. Evil and Good, falling in love with each other…" Itachi said as he sat next to her.

Tara giggled slightly "It's weird how you put it…" she then looked at him with a devious smile "And who here is evil, and who is good?"

Itachi gently kissed her lips "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

Tara giggled again "Its strange how you never change…" she said and kissed him.

* * *

"La-chan…" Sasuke murmured, his gaze fixed on the slightly open door.

"Hmm?" Laura asked

"Is it just me, or did Gaara and Kira just pass, holding hands?" he asked.

Laura looked at the door and managed to see only Kira's black dress and flowing hair before it disappeared too. "Eh? Surely Kira wouldn't move so fast to already holding hands with a guy…"

"She kissed him earlier today…or should I say yesterday…" Sasuke reminded her

"Now that you mention it, that is true…" Laura said and got up from the bed, Sasuke following "Lets go check on that…" she said as Sasuke took her hand and they sneaked to the door and peeked out.

Gaara and Kira were, indeed, holding hands. They walked over to a door, and Kira knocked. Laura noticed that they had their fingers enlaced, and that neither Kira nor Gaara paid attention to that fact. Kira looked at Gaara and smiled, blushing slightly, and Gaara blushed too.

"Ok, I know that I hate the Shukaku brat, and that I don't want to see him with my sister…but they look so cute, blushing and going all shy like that…" Laura squealed softly. Sasuke chuckled slightly at this. The door opened, and Kira went in first, slightly dragging Gaara with her.

"I wonder what's going on…" Sasuke muttered

"Me too, let's go spy on them!" Laura grinned

"That would be wrong." Sasuke looked at her

"Yeah, and your point is…?" Laura asked, and Sasuke just shock his head, chuckling slightly.

* * *

"Kira-nee-san! Gaara-ni-san!" Shail grinned and latched on their arms (You know, this sounds pretty cute…and fun too) "Wow Kira-nee-san, your dress is pretty!"

"Arigato, Shail-nee-chan!" Kira giggled slightly. Gaara just looked at the bluish-haired girl uneasily. "Aww, don't look at her like that, you know she doesn't mean anything bad by acting like this." Kira smiled

"I made you two something!" Shail said and put on a flower crown on Kira's and Gaara's head (So Kawaii! I am reminded of Cream right now…)

"Way to go buddy, Shail gives her flower crowns only to people she likes!" Saeki told Gaara from where she was talking with Ino.

Kira saw the uneasy look on Gaara's face, and almost laughed "Shail-chan, I'm sure that Gaara-sama likes your flower crown, but I'm not so sure he wants to wear it right now."

"Oh, ok!" Shail grinned and took Gaara's flower crown back "I guess I'll give this to Kankuro then!" she grinned and pranced over to Kankuro, putting the crown on his head.

"Kira-chan, yo!" Miharu who was cuddling with Haku greeted, joined with Devin and Miru.

"Kira, hi." Hayashi waved from where she was talking with Chouji "Excuse me for a second" she said and went over to Kira.

"Hayashi, Miharu, Devin, Sh…" Kira started, but saw Miru's glare "Umm, Miru! It's so nice to see you all again!"

"Oi, Kira-chan! Over here!" Stephany called and waved from where she was hanging out with Kiba, and then walked over to her.

"Hey, Kira-chaaan!" Natsumi grinned "Wait a sec, will ya Shino-kun?" she asked, and not waiting for an answer she walked over to Kira, who was already surrounded by all the Teams.

"Natsumi, Stephany! You are here too!" Kira smiled. She hugged each and every one of her friends. "What are you all doing here, anyway?"

"Umm, we wanted to see you guys. But we failed in finding Laura and Alana." Devin sweat dropped.

"Don't look at me, I wanted to continue searchin!" Miharu pouted.

"It's ok, we will all meet tomorrow. It's too late now; it's most probably past 3 am." Kira said, and suddenly the girls, including Ino, dragged her away from Gaara.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" Miru asked

"Well…you could say that…" Kira blushed

"See, I told you they were already a couple" Joan said

"No you didn't, Shail said that!" Miru said

"Well Shail isn't here now, isn't she?" Joan asked

"Nah, she's too busy flirting with that puppet guy…" Natsumi said

"Shail is too innocent to even know what flirting means!" Mei said

"Oh, I knew you would melt his heart of ice!" Ino squeaked softly as she hugged Kira, who was too busy blushing.

"It, it isn't such a big deal you guys…" Kira stuttered.

"Having a demon boyfriend must be different…" Hayashi muttered

"Yeah, more exciting than a normal boyfriend" Miharu grinned

"That's for sure, it is sure interesting…" Devin grinned with Miharu

"Umm, don't call Gaara a demon, he isn't one really…He just has one sealed in himself…" Kira smiled nervously.

* * *

Away from the girl chattering, Gaara was in a similar situation.

"Kira is your girlfriend!" Kiba almost fell over in surprise "Since when! How come you got a cute girl like that!" he asked, but noticed Gaara's glare and backed off slightly

"Oh, it's gonna be so great! They will get married, and there will be little Kira's and Gaara's running around in no time!" Shail grinned

"Umm…" everyone sweat dropped at this "Don't you think you're taking it too far?" Kankuro asked her

"Why?" Shail blinked "Oh yeah, and where exactly do babies come from? You didn't explain that to me…" she asked, and once again there was silence

"Ahem, skipping off that subject…" Saeki said nervously

"That's ok with me" Chouji sweat dropped slightly.

* * *

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"Did you kiss him yet?"

* * *

Both Kira and Gaara were left speechless at this.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you didn't?" Devin groaned slightly

"Well…not really…" Kira blushed

* * *

"I don't need to talk about this with you guys!" Gaara growled, hiding a blush.

"Aww, don't be such a spoiled sport…" Saeki whined

* * *

"Kissing is great!" Miharu grinned

* * *

"You shouldn't force him to talk if he doesn't want to talk…" Haku said

* * *

"But I want to force her to talk Hayashi…" Mei pouted

* * *

"I am NOT having this conversation with you." Both Gaara and Kira said at the same time, and moved away from the groups.

They walked in to each other and looked at each other, before they blushed. "Ano…" Kira blushed

"Hai…" Gaara said and both of them walked to the window, just looking outside and ignoring the rest."

"Aww, they are so cute…" Stephany said "I wish I had a boyfriend"

"Seeing them makes me want to have a girlfriend…" Kiba sighed.

Saeki slapped his forehead "Can they be any blinder?"

"Meh, they'll figure it out sooner or later." Mei grinned.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked Kira

"Hmm? Oh, sure…why…do you ask?" she blinked

"You look flushed"

"Oh, they just asked me slightly uneasy questions" Kira smiled nervously

"I can Sabaku no Kyuu them if you want…" Gaara said, and Kira giggled slightly (Lol, this sounds so funny in my head)

"No, no need for that." Kira smiled and looked outside of the window, only to see a sneaker fall down. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, before she opened the window to look outside. A sneaker almost hit her in the head, but Gaara pulled her back. "W…what is my sister doing, hanging on the roof?"

* * *

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he held Laura

"Yeah, I kinda slipped there…" Laura smiled nervously. "I must be more tired than I thought…"

"Well, I think we've been discovered…" Sasuke

"At least we saw Kira and Gaara, that was the mission" Laura said

"Lets get you to bed…" Sasuke trailed of and slowly made his way to their room, still holding Laura.

* * *

"Well if she was there, she isn't anymore…" Miru said as she closed the window

"Heh, I must be hallucinating…" Kira giggled "I must be sleepier than I thought…" she yawned and leaned on to Gaara's shoulder. Gaara sat on the floor, holding her gently.

"Go to sleep then." he said.

"Arigato, Gaara-sama…" she smiled and instantly fell asleep

"We should be quieter now…" Hayashi whispered to everyone

"Hai…" everyone whispered back, but Gaara just continued looking at Kira's sleeping form.

* * *

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured in her sleep. Naruto just looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I guess she is cute…cutter than Sakura…" he said to himself softly, before he gently kissed her forehead."But still…I wish I could move from here…" he said, as he looked at the un-comfy stairs he was sitting on. "But if I moved, I could wake Hinata-chan up…"

"Naruto-dobe, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Sasuke asked as he carried the sleeping form of Laura in his arms

"Shhh, you'll wake Hinata-chan up." Naruto shushed him

"Hai, hai." Sasuke then continued on his way.

"She is cute…" Naruto repeated again as he looked at Hinata again.

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Yay, I finished this chapter all by myself! It took me a lot, but it is a cute one!

* * *

**Review spot:**

**no review spot this time, sorry gang **


	14. Yo everyone, these are all the OC's

**_Character of:_ Lady Cell**

**Name**: Kira Benington  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: F  
**Hair**: brown, with bangs, going down her back  
**Eyes**: Brown  
**Clothing**: depends. She likes to wear black the most  
**Personality**: Nice, sweet, kinda sad on the inside. She can be real evil when she wants to, but she didn't show off that part of her yet  
**Paired up with**: Gaara 

**Appears in chapter**: Prologue: _"Where it all starts. The team of two"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ Neko-chan**

**Name**: Alana (Sorry, Neko-chan, I can't remember her last name right now )  
**Age**: around 20 or so  
**Sex**: f  
**Hair**: Black, going past her elbows  
**Eyes**: green, cat-like  
**Clothing**: she likes skimpy clothes...but is forced to wear normal clothing because of Laura  
**Personality**: Laid back, sarcastic, slightly perverted, with Kakashi's love for Jiraya's work (Lol)  
**Paired up with**: Kakashi

**Appears in chapter**: Prologue: _"Where it all starts. The team of two"

* * *

_

**_Character of: _DarkMagicianGirl**

**Name**: Laura Yloonen (I know you don't write the last name like that...)  
**Age**: 15  
**Sex**: F  
**Hair**: Black, going to her shoulders and tied up in a pony tail  
**Eyes**: black  
**Clothing**: usually casual, likes Chinese clothing  
**Personality**: Bitchy, but nice at times. Judges people too quickly. Turns nicer latter  
**Paired up with**: Sasuke

**Appears in chapter**: Prologue: _"Where it all starts. The team of two"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ GothicAngel**

**Name**: Tara  
**Age**: around 20  
**Sex**: F  
**Hair**: Black, going to her shoulders  
**Eyes**: black  
**Clothing**: black and gray clothes, like gothic styling  
**Personality**: Really nice, loyal to love. Kinda dark at times  
**Paired up with**: Itachi

**Appears in chapter**:chapter 3: _"Memories. Ghosts of lost love?"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ Shodaime Ramenkage**

**Name**: Philip, but I'd like you to name me Saeki  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: M  
**Hair**: Black  
**Eyes**: Brown  
**Clothing**: usually casual  
**Personality**: Laid back and kinda Shikamaru-like, with Naruto's love of ramen  
**Paired up with**: Ino

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 7: "_New characters introduced"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ NatsugawA **

**Name**: Natsumi Hasegawa "Na-chan"  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: Female  
**Hair**: Black  
**Eyes**: Very, very dark brown. Almost black (and her eyes are narrow)  
**Clothing**: a short (reaching just above knees) black kimono with sakura petals for decoration  
**Personality**: i always look bored, quiet, and reserved. But when i feel like it, i get to be so energetic and lively. Sometimes, i tend to be the life of the party without even knowing it.  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is)**: I tend to put my nose in other people's business, and get in trouble for it. I'm not fond of romantic issues but it seems like fate wants me to be somehow involved with it. I get easily irritated when people don't talk too much and let ME do all the talking.  
**Paired up with**: Shino

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 7: "_New characters introduced"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ KaibasShadowGirl**

**Name**: Shail  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: female  
**Hair**: Bluish-purple and tied up in a bow with stands falling on the side (I'm a messy person)  
**Eyes**: Chocolate Brown  
**Clothing**: Lilac t-shirt with a beige vest (with the death Kanji a tribute to Zaku) and a hazy purple skirt that comes right above the knees.  
**Personality**: Hyper and bouncy and very clueless  
**Paired up with**: Kankuro

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 7: "_New characters introduced"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ Candy44**

**Name**: Stephany  
**Age**: 13  
**Sex**: female  
**Hair**: black  
**Eyes**: dark brown  
**Clothing**: T-shirt and shorts  
**Personality**: Dog loving girl (Ano...Candy44, sorry if I mess your personality a bit, you didn't write that part, so please forgive me ;;;)  
**Paired up with**: Kiba

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 7: "_New characters introduced"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ Nejithecagedbird**

**Name**: people call me Mei Lyn  
**Age**: 13  
**Sex**: girl  
**Hair**: black past my shoulders and layered in the front  
**Eyes**: black  
**Clothing:** i would like to picture myself in a kimono...but i usually wear black pants, shirt, black, yeah bla bla bla...  
**Personality**: happy but sometimes a little serious  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is)**: i can kick butt

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 7: "_New characters introduced"

* * *

****__Character of:_ Magicians of the Yami

**Name**: Joan  
**Age**: (in real life I'm 15)  
**Hair**: Color-brown  
**Eyes**: Brown  
**Clothing**: eh...  
**Personality**: usually quite...but I can be REALLY HYPER TOO!**  
Anything Else you should know (About you, that is)**: um... I play the String bass? I dunno... Fav. Color is green/purple/silver/black?

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 7: "_New characters introduced"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ Kaeru Soyokaze**

**Name**: Hayashi Soroe  
**Age**: 13  
**Sex**: Female  
**Hair**: Dirty blonde, a bit past shoulders and put in a high ponytail.  
**Eyes**: Hazel.  
**Clothing**: White capris, a dark blue three-quarter sleeve shirt, ninja sandals, Konoha forehead protector.  
**Personality**: Quiet, shy, but very kind. But call her "Blondie" and she'll beat you up. She doesn't like blonde jokes. x.x  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is)**: If no one's paired up with Chouji yet, can she be? Otherwise, she's just a good friend of Kiba.  
**Paired up with**: Chouji

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 8: _I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy it"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ Yami Tenshi Neko-Chan**

**Name**: Miharu Hatake  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: F  
**Hair**: Black with natural dark blue streaks and dyed red streaks, always in a pony tail, but she leaves it down for special Occasions, its long down to her waist.  
**Eyes**: Red  
**Clothing**: Black Capris, Long or 3 quarter sleeved top with a black T-shirt over top  
**Personality**: Independent, strong, brave, open to people that only know her, She is never hyper, until she eats Pocky  
**Anything Else**: Telepathic (meaning she can read thoughts and go into other people memories), she's Kakashi's younger sister.( Is your thinking her hair should be silver no genetics can make it black).  
**Paired up with**: Haku

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 8: _I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy it"

* * *

_

**_Character of:_ Hidden-emotions-x**

**Name**: Devin  
**Age**:15  
**Sex**: f  
**Hair**: redish purple and medium length  
**Eyes**: greenish-blueish-greyish  
**Clothing**: an off the shoulder shirt kinda like Temari's but purple and shorts with fishnets i guess  
**Personality**: kinda dark, hyper at times, sarcastic, and unpredictable  
**Paired up with**: Kabuto

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 8: _I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy it"

* * *

_

**_Character of_**: **Mew Shauzia**

**Name**: call me Miho  
**Age**: 15  
**Sex**: female  
**Hair**: silver  
**Eyes**: red  
**Clothing**: usually a black t-shirt and pants, formally a white kimono.  
**Personality**: secretive, nice, but short tempered...very short tempered.  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is)**: I'm an orphan...stupid parents had to get into a crash...then i wouldn't be living in the same room as a bitch...  
**Paired up with**: Orochimaru

**Appears in chapter**: Didn't appear yet

* * *

**_Character of_**: **Loveme731**

**Name**: Shen Shen, but please call me Miru  
**Age**: 14  
**Sex**: Female  
**Hair**: brown, down to shoulder, has red high lights  
**Eyes**: black  
**Clothing**: whatever it is, it has to be pink or yellow  
**Personality**: bright, jumpy, can be REALLY scary some time  
**Anything else I should know (About you, that is**): any one who calls me Shen Shen is killed, or at least pounced on

**Appears in chapter**: chapter 9: _Pranks, conga-lines and kisses"_


	15. First Kiss

"Trapped with you" by Lady Cell

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Oh man, the stooges are still partying off who knows where, and I need to update another chapter…but maybe I should get someone to hang around me… **((Thinks))** Oh, I know! **((Snaps fingers and Gaara appears out of nowhere))**

**Gaara**?

**Lady Cell**: **((latches on to his arm)) **Gaara-sama! I'm so glad you could make it! **((smile))**

**Gaara**: Where am I!

**Lady Cell**: Oh, you are in the story filler, so that the story would actually look longer than it is! It is usually the authoresses fooling around with each other or with anime characters, very fun to say the least

**Gaara**: **((Notices that she is latching on to his arm))** Can you let go of me?

**Lady Cell**: Umm….no! **((Grins))**

**Gaara**: **((Sighs))** bishonen hunters --

**Lady Cell**: Oh yes, this chappie has so many fluffiness, it ain't normal no more! So beware! It is mostly around Kira and Gaara. And I know that I said that I would not accept any Kira-Gaara teasing in the story but…lets just say it was stronger than me

**Gaara**: Who's Kira?

**Lady Cell**: Your true love, in one word: me! **((Smiles sweetly))**

**Gaara**: **((Sweat drops))

* * *

**

**_Authors_****_ insignificant note_**:_ Lol, I never did notice how much Anime gets around quickly. I was just watching Dexter's lab, and it was an episode that involved Dee-Dee's imaginary world, and the one who controlled the world was kidnapped by an alien spaceship. And the guy on the space ship was some blue-haired, blue-skinned anime evil bishie guy! I was laughing my head off! I mean, seeing a well drawn Anime guy in a cartoon like Dexter's laboratory was just cracking me up! Anyway, it was a cool episode, the guy ended up being squashed by a dragon.

* * *

_

_Heh, I must be hallucinating…" Kira giggled "I must be sleepier than I thought…" she yawned and leaned on to Gaara's shoulder. Gaara sat on the floor, holding her gently._

_"Go to sleep then." he said._

_"Arigato, Gaara-sama…" she smiled and instantly fell asleep

* * *

_

_"Well, I think we've been discovered…" Sasuke said_

_"At least we saw Kira and Gaara, that was the mission" Laura said_

_"Lets get you to bed…" Sasuke trailed of and slowly made his way to their room, still holding Laura.

* * *

_

_"Naruto-dobe, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Sasuke asked as he carried the sleeping form of Laura in his arms_

_"Shhh, you'll wake Hinata-chan up." Naruto shushed him_

_"Hai, hai."__ Sasuke then continued on his way._

_"She is cute…" Naruto repeated again as he looked at Hinata again.

* * *

_

**13th chapter: _"First kiss_**_"

* * *

_

Kira slowly opened her eyes, and noticed that the sun was shining thru the windows. After a few seconds, memories of what happened yesterday entered her head, and she smiled softly. "Gaara-sama?" she whispered softly.

"What is it?" she heard Gaara ask. She raised her head, and saw Gaara's face. He was looking at her.

"Oh nothing…I just wanted to say that you have a comfy shoulder…" she trailed off, still slightly sleepy.

"Thanks." Gaara said.

Kira looked over the entire room. Everyone was asleep. Saeki would have been sleeping peacefully, having dreams of eating vast amounts of ramen, but Mei got a dream that she was having lunch, so she was biting and gnawing on his hand, so instead of a peaceful sleep; he was having a nightmare of a monster giant ramen bowl trying to eat him. Sam was sleeping on his chest, completely ignoring Saeki's soft grumbling (Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just had to put this; I had the picture in my head and everything!). Ino was sleeping on Saeki's other side. Kankuro was asleep against the wall, and while he was sleeping, Shail chan latched on to his waist. She thought he looked like a teddy bear, and because she thought teddy bears were cute, she latched on to him during the night.

Stephany wanted to snuggle up with Akamaru, because she liked the pup so much, but Akamaru was Kiba's dog. So sometime during the night, she managed to snuggle up next to Kiba and managed to hug her favorite pup. Miharu was sleeping soundly in Haku's arms. He was holding her ever so gently, and they were both peacefully sleeping. Chouji was sleeping against a wall, and Hayashi was on the floor next to him, and next to them were Devin and Miru, both clinging on to a single blanket tightly, and next to them was Joan who had a blanket of her own. Natsumi, who was a slightly messy sleeper (sorry if you aren't…) was sleeping next to Shino, but during the night she somehow managed to get close enough to put her arms around the poor boy's waist.

Shino, on the other hand, was awake and was in a sitting position, the girl still keeping her tight grip around his waist.

"Shino-san, you are the first awake again…" Kira blinked

"It's quite difficult to sleep when someone is clinging to your waist…" Shino said

Kira giggled slightly "Oh, don't worry. She does that a lot. She likes to hug things when she's asleep." Shino didn't respond, he just blushed slightly as Natsumi's grip tightened. Kira smiled, before she turned to Gaara "Gaara-sama, lets go see who else is awake." she said as she got up.

"Alright…" Gaara said softly and got up also. Kira immediately took his hand and softly dragged him out of the room.

"Ja ne, Shino-san." she smiled before she closed the door.

Shino sighed "I still think it's bizarre…" he said

"Mmm…no more pocky for me Miharu…" Natsumi mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Kira and Gaara slowly made their way to the living room, Kira 'la-la-ing' a song, throwing in a few words of the song in now and then ("Lose you tonight" by HIM. One kick-ass song!) as they walked, hand in hand. As they walked down the stairs, they saw Naruto sleeping in a sitting position, holding Hinata.

"Ano…" Kira sweat dropped slightly, and Naruto woke up

"Eh? Nani?" he whined sleepily

"What are you doing, sleeping on the stairs?" Gaara narrowed his eyes in confusion

"Umm, Hinata-chan fell asleep in my arms, and I was afraid that if I moved, she would wake up…" Naruto sweat dropped, then he noticed that Kira and Gaara were holding hands "Since when are you two a couple?"

"Ano…" Kira blushed

"Since yesterday." Gaara answered for her, since she was too shy.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned.

They continued on their way. They soon got to the living room, and found Alana there, with Kakashi, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Jiraya and Tsunade. Kakashi had his arm around Alana, as they sat on the sofa. Sakura was next to them, wearing her pink pajamas and eating a bowl of cereal. Neji was sitting in a lounge chair, with Tenten on his lap. They were all watching TV, except for Jiraya who was bugging Tsunade.

"Ohayo, minna." Kira greeted

"Aah, Kira-chan!" Alana smiled, but then noticed that she and Gaara were holding hands. Everyone else looked slightly stunned, but she gave of a cattish grin, and Kira sweat dropped at this a little. "Eeeeh? What do my little eyes see?" she said slyly.

"Ano…" Kira backed away slightly "Umm, Gaara-sama and I need to make breakfast! See ya!" she said as she tried to get away from Alana's gaze

"But everyone agreed on eating cereals…" Alana said "Now come back here and answer my question!"

"Alright! Gaara-sama is my boyfriend! Don't do anything stupid!" Kira whined, blushing slightly

"Why would I do anything stupid?" Alana asked, and disappeared from where she was sitting and appeared behind Kira and Gaara "Did you kiss yet?" she asked slyly

Both Gaara and Kira blushed fiercely at this, before Kira jumped away from Alana, Gaara by her side "ALANA-SENSEI!" She whined

"Why does everyone ask us that!" Gaara growled.

"So did you?" They heard Tenten behind them, and got the Naruto™ shocked face.

"I am NOT having this conversation with you guys!" they both growled at the same time.

"Alright, alright, sheesh! Just so you know, kissing someone you love is the greatest feeling." she said before she turned back to Neji and kissed him full on the lips.

"Kissing your true love is the thrill of your life…" Tsunade sighed dreamily, and Jiraya just sighed in a 'she's-hopeless' way

"Lee kisses nice…" Sakura muttered as she went off to La-la land

"Now that you mention it, Kakashi is a pretty good kisser…" Alana said thoughtfully

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Sasuke kisses nice!" Laura grinned, and everyone looked at her. She was standing behind the couch with Sasuke

"When did you come here?" Jiraya blinked

"The mysteries of life…" Laura grinned before she was kissed by Sasuke,

"Ohayo minna!" They heard Naruto walk in to the room, a smiling Hinata in his arms.

"Hey, have you two kissed yet?" Alana asked them and they blushed slightly

"Well…yeah…" they both muttered.

"And how did it feel?" Tsunade asked

"Eto…" Hinata started "I-it felt nice…and…I w…went tingly all over…" she blushed.

"Hinata-chan tastes like chocolate!" Naruto grinned, and Hinata blushed more

"There, you see…?" Alana started as she turned to the newest couple, but they were gone. "Now where did they go?" she asked as a door in the hallway closed with a crash

* * *

Gaara and Kira both breathed heavily as they leaned against the door. They ran away from everyone in to a nearby room and locked the door. The room was considerably small, it was decorated a pale purple color. There was a bed for one, with a night table next to it, a dresser, a chest with toys and a window that had thick drapes over it, so almost no light made it in to the room

"Why do they have to be so nosy?" Kira whined, and then she blinked "Huh? This was my room…" she said as she looked around.

Gaara also blinked at this and walked over to the night table. He saw many pictures of little Kira smiling, laughing, being with her family. He saw a few pictures of Kira's Sensei, Laura, a slightly blushing Kira and a boy. He picked up one that had Kira and that boy. Kira was blushing slightly, as the boy gave her a piggy back ride "Who is this boy?" he asked, and Kira walked up next to him, smiling sadly.

"It is Touya…" she trailed off.

Gaara got a flash in his mind of Kira coming to his dreams and crying over a broken heart. (Read the Trapped with you special). His grip tightened on the picture frame as pure anger and jealousy took over his senses, and the glass broke, cutting in to his hand.

"Aah, you cut yourself!" Kira gasped and quickly took his hand, making him drop the broken glass frame and picture. "What took over you!" she scolded him

"Sorry…" he trailed off, as a child that was scolded by his mother. Before he knew it, Kira put her mouth on his wound and started to suck out the glass shards and then spitting them out. It didn't really hurt him. He just stood there as she continued, watching her carefully.

* * *

"Ano…Minna…" Kiba started as he got in to the living room. Everyone was down, and they were looking at the TV intensely, some eating breakfast, but he paid no attention to what was on right now. "Umm…Hokage-sama?" he sweat dropped. The guys were picking straws to see who would have to tell Hokage-sama that the group of kids arrived to the house, and he picked the longest one…

"What is it Kiba?" Tsunade said, never breaking her gaze from the TV

"A group of harmless nin's broke in to the house, and they were wondering if they…could take the test with us?" he grinned nervously. He wasn't dumb, Tsunade was really scary when she got mad…

"Uh-huh, sure, let me watch these two…" Tsunade replied.

"I don't think she heard you…" Ino who was behind him said "But you were just lucky I guess."

Kankuro, who was in the background with Shino and Chouji turned to the kids in the back "It's ok guys, go and introduce yourselves."

"Alright!" Shail grinned and everyone got in to the living room. "I am Shail!" she introduced, but everyone was busy watching the TV to pay attention to her. "Hey, are you…" she started, but saw what was on TV "Hey, is that…"

"Shhh!" everyone shushed her. With that, the kids and the rest of the Naruto gang sat in front of the TV, completely hypnotized.

Naruto and Hinata looked at the TV, Naruto holding a bowl with cereal. He took a spoonful and was about to put it in to his mouth, when Hinata took his hand and guided it in to her mouth instead, both never breaking their gaze from the TV. (Lol, I have this pic in my head right now…)

"1000 yen on Kira!" Mei grinned

"Nah, Gaara will make it!" Saeki said.

"How the hell did you get a camera in that room?" Devin asked

"Ah, the mysteries of life…" Laura grinned as she watched the two

"Is it ok to spy on their most precious moments in this manner?" Hayashi asked

"Just shut up and watch" Tsunade ordered "Oh, put me on for Kira too!"

* * *

"I think I got all the shards out…" Kira muttered as she wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. She wiped away most of it, but there was still some more left in the right corner of her mouth, making her look slightly like a vampire.

"Kira-chan…" Gaara started and Kira looked at him "…do you want to kiss me?" he asked

"Well…yeah…" Kira started, blushing slightly "Demo, I kinda find the thought of kissing…" she sighed "I don't know. It's kinda scary…the thought of sharing my first kiss, how it will look, will something go wrong…" she then smiled again (Lol, she looks slightly scary, with the blood and all) "I am silly, aren't I?"

Suddenly, she felt Gaara's lips gently touch the right corner of her lips. His left face was holding her head gently, and his right one was placed on her waist. She just stood there, completely paralyzed. He then drew back enough to look at her face.

"Gaara-sama, what…" she whispered softly

"You had blood there…" he said, barely above whisper. Kira didn't even bother to smile; she just looked at him with somewhat closed eyes.

Gaara moved closer. (Ok, I'm gonna use the kiss "cliché's" here, you might recognize them…)When their lips were a breath away, he stopped for a second, as if he was savoring every moment: His and Kira's eyes were still slightly open, and he looked in to her endless pools of chocolate brown; he felt the scent of her hair, it smelled like jasmine; he was so close that he could even make out the smell of her lip-gloss, it was a sweet cherry. (I've been wondering…when the hell did she put the lip-gloss on! Oh yeah, I'm ruining the moment…sorry).

Kira put her hand on the arm that was placed on her waist and gripped it slightly, giving Gaara a notice that she couldn't wait any longer. Gaara then closed the gap between them. Kira slowly raised her free hand and put it over his cheek. She felt as if the world was spinning incredibly fast, and adrenaline rushed thru her veins. It was the most terrifying, and yet the most beautiful feeling she ever felt. ( Aaah…((sighs dreamily)) so true…)

* * *

"We want tongues!" Alana yelled out

"Alana-sensei, hidoi…" Laura glared at her sensei.

"Alright you Kira-pickers, pay up! Gaara wins!" Saeki grinned.

Tsunade, Tenten, Mei, Asuma, and Sakura groaned as they took out their money.

"Hehe…Victory is so sweet!" Naruto, Hayashi, Miru, Saeki and Ino grinned and high-fived

"Hayashi!" Miharu almost got heart attack

"What?" Hayashi smiled innocently

* * *

Gaara hesitatingly broke the kiss and licked the cherry lip-gloss off of his lips and looked at Kira. She looked completely lost (Lol!), but in a few seconds, she gave him the warmest smile. He couldn't help but to be completely bewitched by her smile.

"M…maybe we should go back now?" Kira said softly.

"Y…yeah…" Gaara answered, but they still stood there. In a few seconds, they kissed again.

"Then let's go…" Kira said when they broke the kiss

"Alright" Gaara said, before they kissed again.

"Maybe…" Kira started again, but Gaara kissed her again. This was the longest one.

"Alright, now we can go." Gaara said as his hand gripped her.

"A…alright…" she stuttered out, barely above whisper, and they walked out back in to the living room. When they came in, they saw everyone looking at them, and even the three crazy teams were there. "W…what are you looking at?" Kira managed to stutter out, but everyone got wicked grins.

"Gaara, you have some lip-gloss…" Kankuro pointed at a part of his own lips "…right here."

Gaara blushed heavily and quickly wiped the lip-gloss away with his hand. Kira blushed too "Oh my!" she squeaked out.

"That was so sweet…" Hinata whispered to Naruto, but Kira heard her

"What was sweet?" she said, putting on a rare glare.

"Aah! Ano…" Hinata started getting panicky

"You guys should have used tongues more!" Alana commented, but two glares landed on her

"What is that supposed to mean!" Gaara hissed, as Kira's eyes traveled over to the TV. In the moment, everything was clear.

"You mean to tell me…" Kira growled "…that you guys watched the most INTIMATE moment I shared with Gaara EVER!" she hissed

"Well…yeah…" Laura

"I won some good money too!" Miru squeaked

"Is there a problem?" Devin blinked.

Gaara and Kira didn't say anything. The only thing everyone saw was the vast amounts of threatening-looking sand rising behind Gaara and the black fire that started flaring dangerously around Kira's frail figure…

…And that's where everyone decided running was the smartest option…

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Woohoo! That was a GREAT ending!

**Gaara**: Insignificant fools…**(Slightly pissed))**

**Lady Cell**: Hehe, don't worry Gaara-sama, they will all suffer!

**Naruto**: Ooh, I hope I live!

**_No review spot because I heard that is now forbidden on FFN…it sucks…_**


	16. Some time for us

"Trapped with you" by Lady Cell

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Hello everyone!

**Gaara**: Have those idiotic girls returned yet?

**Lady Cell**: No, which is very fortunate because now you get to stay longer! **((Glomps him))**

**Gaara**: **((Sighs at this))** why me?

* * *

_"What is that supposed to mean!" Gaara hissed, as Kira's eyes traveled over to the TV. In the moment, everything was clear._

_"You mean to tell me…" Kira growled "…that you guys watched the most INTIMATE moment I shared with Gaara EVER!" she hissed_

_"Well…yeah…" Laura_

_"I won some good money too!" Miru squeaked_

_"Is there a problem?" Devin blinked._

_Gaara and Kira didn't say anything. The only thing everyone saw was the vast amounts of threatening-looking sand rising behind Gaara and the black fire that started flaring dangerously around Kira's frail figure…_

_…And that's where everyone decided running was the smartest option…

* * *

_

**14th chapter: _"Some time for us_**_"

* * *

_

"It's so white…" Shail whimpered as she looked around the black nothingness that surrounded her and everyone else

"How could she do this to me?" Alana cried chibi tears

"To you! How could she do this to ME?" Laura growled angrily as she remembered what Kira did to everyone for spying on her and Gaara. Gaara trapped them all in sand, and Kira yelled at them, which scared everyone, because her voice was literally dripping with malice, and then she used one of her special jutsu's. Laura especially hated this jutsu; it was the jutsu Kira used only when she was majorly pissed. It would seal the one that he jutsu is used on in an endless, completely black room, without time or gravity or anything! Laura still hears the words "Yami bind no jutsu!" in her nightmares (Trans: Darkness bind technique)

"This is a truly powerful technique…" Kakashi said

"It's so black, it's frightening!" Joan said

Hayashi clung on to the closest thing to her, which happened to be Chouji "Kowai!"

Stephany was blabbing stuff with Kiba, mostly because they were both freaked out by the black emptiness and were trying to keep their mind off it. Miharu was glomping Haku, Shail was floating aimlessly around Kankuro, Mei and Miru were talking about fire and stuff (lol), Saeki was talking with them, but he had Ino latching on to his arm, Devin was growling angrily because she was bored, Natsumi was talking to Shino, Alana was crying chibi tears while Kakashi was comforting her while Gai blabbered on about their rivalry, Sasuke was trying to keep the pissed Laura from going berserk, Lee was all around Sakura, Naruto was yelling and Hinata was trying to calm him down, Tenten was glomping Neji, Temari was glomping Shikamaru (Lots of glomping going on around here…), Kurenai were talking and kissing now and then, Jiraya was pissing off Tsunade with his perverted comments.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Laura yelled out

* * *

Gaara was relaxing beneath the cherry tree, his hands behind his head. He was lying on a blanket, Kira convinced him to have a picnic, so next to him was a basket filled with food that Kira prepared. Also, Kira convinced him to change his clothes too. And for some reason, he just couldn't say no to her (Insert the authoress grin here). He was wearing only a pair of baggy pants and a chain-necklace. Nothing else (And insert the authoress maniacal drooling over Gaara's exposed chest and wolf-whistles here) He listened to Kira sing

"Here we are  
In the maelstrom of love  
Waiting for the calm  
To soothe our hearts"

Kira was on the tree, sitting on the highest branch and looking over everything. She enjoyed being so high, letting the wind play with her hair and the sun shine on her…although she still preferred the moon. She tied her hair in a low, messy pony-tail, and she was wearing a black tank-top and baggy black pants, and she had black, wide add-on sleeves (Something like Yuna from Final Fantasy X has...If there is something I like to do, then its dressing up!). She had a silver bracelet around her left ankle, and her feet were bare.

"Here we are  
And don't know how to stop  
Waiting for the war  
To end it all"

For some reason, Kira loved to sing a lot. That is one of the things Gaara noticed about her. Also, her songs always had a poignant melody. (Lol, true! I always sing, its like…my second favorite thing to do! Drawing is my first, listening to music is third and writing stories is around number five)

"Love is insane and Baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts little grave  
And the salt in our wounds"

Gaara heard Kira move as she repeated the refrain again, but he didn't open his eyes "What is that song you're singing?" he asked. He felt Kira's presence was closer than before.

"Salt in our wounds, by HIM." she said, her voice also closer. Gaara cracked open his eye to see where she was. She was hanging upside down from a nearby branch, her hands behind her head

"Here we are  
Right back where we began  
Waiting for sweet love  
With open arms

Here we are  
Just like before  
Waiting for the warmth  
Of that tender storm"

Kira then flipped on to the ground, her back facing Gaara. She then quickly turned around and smiled at him, placing her hands behind her back. Gaara sat up and looked at her and then looked at the sky.

Kira too looked at the sky "It's so peaceful…" she said

"Yeah…" he agreed as she sat next to him. She put her arms on his chest and pushed him down on to the ground where they lied still. She buried her face in his neck and her breaths sent shivers down Gaara's spine. He insecurely put a hand on her back and stroked her hair.

**_"You're going soft boy!"_** Shukaku whined

_"Urusae!" _Gaara ordered the annoying demon.

**_"But you are…"_** Shukaku said

"Shukaku-san, please be quiet." Gaara heard Kira mutter

"You hear him too?" Gaara asked

"Not as good as you can, but I could sense that he was bothering you." Kira answered "My powers are slowly returning…maybe I will soon be able to read your mind." she grinned at the thought.

"You don't want to read my mind, it's too fucked up." Gaara said

"I never heard you swear before…" Kira gasped playfully, and Gaara let out a chuckle "It's so nice to be rid of everyone…and to have some time only for yourself…" she said

"Yeah..." Gaara agreed.

* * *

"You have a powerful niece..." Itachi told Tara as they watched the two from afar.

"She always was talented, but something always held her back." Tara explained "But now that she is feeling safe she is letting her powers grow once again."

"Yeah..." Itachi said as he lied down on the grass

Tara looked at the sky "I remember...how we all played here..." she said "You, Alana, the kids and me..." she then let out a short laugh "I remember how I always wanted to surpass you, no matter what..." she sighed "Some times, I wish I could return to those days, when we were all friends."

"Do you hate me for what I did?" Itachi asked

"Sometimes, I do..." Tara answered "But I never regretted my decision to come with you." She smiled

Itachi sat up and hugged her around the waist "I'm glad." He muttered in her ear and she giggled softly.

* * *

"Floating, floating, floating around the air!" Shail sang as she floated around.

"Shail, stop doing that." Devin said as Shail made circles around her.

"But it's fu-un!" Shail giggled

"Well float around someone else then." Devin said, and Shail shrugged her shoulders

"Ok!" she grinned and floated over to Kankuro and started doing circles around him

"What do you think, how long are we going to be stuck here?" Miru asked

"Have no idea, but I'm getting bored out of my mind already..." Mei sighed

"I dunno, I kinda like it here..." Saeki commented

"How can you..." Mei started, but saw the scared Ino that was latching on to him "...oh...well that figures..." she sighed

"Forever!" Laura screamed "She's gonna torture us here forever and ever and ever and ever..." she squeaked disturbingly

"It's ok Laura, just keep calm..." Sasuke soothed and hugged her softly

"What's up with her?" Sakura asked

"Kira used this jutsu on her before. She didn't use it so much, but whenever she did use it, it would take a week for Laura to recover mentally." Alana explained "Kira doesn't get angry a lot, but when she does, it is better to stay out of her sight."

"AAARGH!" everyone turned to where the infuriated growl came from, and saw Natsumi looking angry at Shino "Why the hell are you so quiet? Chill back, talk a bit! It won't kill ya!" she whined and humped, turning away from the slightly scared and confused Shino. She slowly floated away from him "I try to make a conversation, and you don't even bother to talk. Sheesh, if you don't like me then say so." she muttered to herself mostly

Kiba floated behind the confused Shino "You blew it!" he grinned slyly

"What did I do?" Shino asked

"A girl seems to like you, tries to talk and you be yourself!" Kiba whined

"A girl likes you, and you be yourself and scare her away" Shino said coolly, and Kiba

"Don't involve Stephany in this!" Kiba growled, and then threw a glance at Stephany was. She smiled sweetly and waved, making Kiba blush "Besides, I am NOT scaring her away! She likes me just fine."

"You keep telling yourself that." Shino said and Kiba continued giving him a lesson on how to treat girls, but Shino continued to ignore, which pissed Kiba even further.

"Stephany, daijowu?" Hayashi asked the pissed girl

"I hate it when people stay silent and let me do all the talking!" she growled angrily and then started pouting.

"Hai, hai, we know." Joan sighed "You hate that as much as Miru hates the name Shen Shen"

"URUSAE!" Miru growled from where she was talking with Saeki and Mei.

"My point proven" Joan sighed

* * *

"Ne, Kabuto..." a silver-haired girl whined, completely bored, her red eyes looking at the boy who was passing by her room

"Nani, Miho?" the boy asked

"Orochimaru-sama wa doko desu ka?" she asked

"He's in his chambers." Kabuto answered before he went on with his business.

"Haaai..." she said before she got up from the bed she was lying on and dusted off her white kimono. She walked out of the room and headed for where Orochimaru's chamber was. She looked over the great door before she knocked.

"Come in." a raspy voice was heard from the other side, and Miho let herself in. (Ok, I watched till episode 148, and read the manga till chappie 262, so I know what's happening (And I want to know what happens to Gaara-sama **((Cries))**), but for the sake of the story, lets say Orochimaru has normal arms right now, but that some of his jutsu's are still cut off...). Orochimaru was sitting in his evil chair, surrounded by evil candles in his evil room (Ok, ok, sorry 'bout that...) "Miho-chan, what brings you here?" he asked

"I'm bored. Why can't we go bug everyone in Konoha again? It was fun last time..." she said "Aside from what happened to your arms that is..." she corrected herself "I heard that the fifth has put all the rookie teams and their sensei's, and one of the sands teams too, on some kind of a special test. Why can't we go bother them?" she asked

Orochimaru let out a chuckle and got up from his chair. He walked over to Miho and kissed her forehead "If that's what Miho wants, that's what Miho gets." He said and then left the room, letting Miho stand there. When she was sure he was away, she let herself blush slightly.

* * *

"Yum!" Kira giggled as she took another bite from her sandwich. Gaara looked at her before he reached out for a sandwich, but Kira stopped him "You can't eat that." She said

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I made you something special!" she grinned and took out a box that was wrapped in a bandana with little cute raccoon's. Gaara took it and opened it, revealing a complete lunch, everything separated by sections (You know, usual Japanese anime lunch! If you call yourself and anime fan, you should know what this all is! It's called a _Bento box._ Bento is an all in one lunch box with separate compartments with different morsels)

"Thank you..." Gaara said unsurely. No one ever did something like this for him. The food looked nice enough, but it wasn't perfectly shaped, but he didn't care. It showed that she tried her best.

Kira took an onigiri (Onigiri – triangular chunks of rice with strips of dried seaweed) and gave Gaara a sweet smile "Say 'aah'." she said as she brought it closer to his mouth.

"Aaah..." Gaara did as he was told and took a small bite of the onigiri Kira was feeding him. (Omg, so sweet! I have this image in my mind right now!**((Squeals))**) This might have ruined his image, but at least no one was around to see him. It is just between him and Kira.

Kira tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled "And?"

"It's good." Gaara answered after he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Honto ne?" she squealed slightly

"Honto." He said

"I'm glad." She said and Gaara put his hand over her hand that was holding the onigiri, and brought it back to take a bite (I have an image of this too! So kawaii!)

* * *

"They look so cute..." Tara said as she looked over the two having lunch. "Reminds me of the first time I made you lunch..."

"You mean when you almost burned the kitchen?" Itachi asked, and Tara blushed

"Itachi, hidoi." She whined and Itachi laughed

"Even though, the food itself looked awful, but tasted great." Itachi said

"I have no house-wife talent at all..." Tara cried waterfalls.

"Who cares?" Itachi said as he put a hand on her head "I don't."

Tara looked at him and giggled softly before she hugged him "Arigato."

* * *

Gaara and Kira finished lunch and packed up everything to go home. Gaara's sand was carrying everything as the two walked towards the house. Gaara looked at Kira, who seemed to be very uncomfortable with something. He walked closer to her and put a hand around her waist. Kira blushed at this and looked at him, who was just looking forward, without any sign of blush on his face. She looked at the ground and smiled as they continued walking like that.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing now..." Laura muttered softly. She got over her 'crazy' seizure, and was acting calmer than usual

"Making babies?" Shail asked from where she was fooling around, and everyone instantly got an image and blushed.

"T...they wouldn't do that!" Mei shock her head "Kira-chan's too innocent!"

"But then again..." Ino put a finger on her chin and earned some glares "Ah, joke, joke!" she sweat dropped

"They're probably going all lovey-dovey like them." Joan pointed at Miharu and Haku

"I still don't get how Haku is alive..." Sakura said

"I still don't get how that chick can be Kakashi-sensei's sister..." Naruto said

"Well I am, live with it!" Miharu said "Right aniki?" she asked her brother

"Right. Miharu is my younger sister." Kakashi said.

"Maybe they're going lovey-dovey like those two!" Shail said as she pointed at Kiba and Stephany, who both blushed

"W...we're not going lovey-dovey!" Stephany screeched "We're just friends..." she twiddled with her fingers and blushed harder

"Y...yeah!" Kiba laughed nervously.

"Well I hope they're not lovey-dovey like those two over there..." Joan said as she pointed at the pouting Natsumi and silent Shino, who were floating back to back, but still not talking.

"Urusae!" Natsumi whined "We are NOT lovey-dovey in any way!"

Shino seemed to blush slightly, but everyone shock that thought off. I mean, THE Shino blushing? No way! Maybe when hell freezes over!

* * *

"It's so cold all of a sudden..." a demon whined

"I hate the author..." Lucifer growled as he looked over his realm, that was completely frozen.

* * *

"What did you tell him?" Kabuto asked Miho

"I told him I was bored." Miho said

"And now we're going to Konoha just because you are bored." Kabuto said "Do you realize how much they hate us there?"

"Don't worry, everything will turn out nicely." Miho smiled softly.

_"He always listens to her..."_ Kabuto sighed "It's still risky..."

"Why must you fight children?" Orochimaru smirked.

_"Why does he call me a child? No fair."_ Miho pouted mentally. "Are we going, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smirked "Yes."

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Oooh, new faces will join the gang soon! At least the new character appeared, ne?

**Gaara**: You made me too soft

**Lady Cell**: **((Gives him her legendary sweet smile))**

**Gaara**: **((Blushes heavily))**

**Lady Cell**: Works every time!

**_No review spot because I heard that is now forbidden on FFN…it sucks…_**


	17. No love is perfect?

"Trapped with you" by Lady Cell

* * *

**Neko-Chan**: Guess who's back! 

**DMG**: Back again!

**GothicAngel**: **((Bonks them both on the head))** Urusae. That song is annoying

**DMG**: Aww, you're no fun

**Neko-Chan**: Well anyway, Lady-chan is too busy, and since us three didn't help out for the past few chapters, this one is completely ours

**DMG**: Ooooooh, Lady is so gonna hate us!

**GothicAngel**: Say what you want, she likes my writings...

**DMG**: ...I hate you...

* * *

_"What did you tell him?" Kabuto asked Miho_

_"I told him I was bored." Miho said_

_"And now we're going to Konoha just because you are bored." Kabuto said "Do you realize how much they hate us there?"_

_"Don't worry, everything will turn out nicely." Miho smiled softly._

_"He always listens to her..." Kabuto sighed "It's still risky..."_

_"Why must you fight children?" Orochimaru smirked._

_"Why does he call me a child? No fair." Miho pouted mentally. "Are we going, Orochimaru-sama?"_

_Orochimaru smirked "Yes."

* * *

_

**15th chapter: _"No love is perfect?_**_"

* * *

_

Tsunade looked out the window, sighing. Already 2 weeks have passed, and there were two more to go. Two weeks with almost no connection to the world, with some of the craziest people in all of Konoha...and even further... _(Yes, we speeded up things a bit, since only about...three or four days passed in the previous chapters, and if continued like that, we would have over 100 chapters!)_

So many things happened. Like the unbelievable romance between Kira and Gaara, the unsuspected announcement of Laura and Sasuke being engaged, the many couples that bloomed over night, the new, unsuspected arrivals...they never did tell her how they came in the house...being locked in that weird dimension for who knows how long...

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a bone-chilling screams coming from the kitchen

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Two panicky screams erupted thru the house 

"Cockroach, cockroach, cockroach!" Laura squeaked as she ran thru the kitchen

"Kowai, kowai, kowai, kowai..." Kira was right behind her. The reason of their panic? The evil cockroach that was chasing them all over the kitchen.

The rest of the gang was looking at them with the slightest hint of interest...well...except for Alana who fainted.

"I don't know why, but this is interesting." Kiba said as he watched them run around.

"I wonder how long can they go on like that..." Natsumi said

"They have a very nasty phobia of cockroaches..." Mei sweat dropped

"Oi, they're your girlfriends, don't you plan on helping them?" Saeki asked Sasuke and Gaara, who also found interest in this 'chase'

"Maybe latter..." they muttered.

"What's with them?" Hayashi wondered and Joan grabbed her hand

"Ahem." Joan coughed and pointed once again at the fleeing girls. Since it was only morning, they were in their pajamas. Laura was wearing her blue boxers and a black and blue stripped tank-top, while Kira was wearing a black and, might I add, very short nightgown, and they were both running around like crazy "I don't think words are necessary..."

Stephany got a Naruto™ shocked look "T...typical..."

"TASKETE!" both of the fleeing girls screamed out in terror. They then tripped and ended up in a corner, the cockroach advancing towards them. They hugged each other and screamed in sheer terror

"I guess we should save them now..." Sasuke sighed, but when he and Gaara were about to interfere, Shino appeared in-between the cockroach and the girls.

Shino looked at the cockroach, and it stopped moving. "Go away." He said simply and the cockroach turned around and crawled away, going up the cupboards and out the window. He turned around and faced the two frightened girls and offered them a hand.

Laura and Kira both looked at Shino, they had little tears in the corner of their eyes. And almost as if they planed, they blushed at the same time as they found a new respect for their 'savior'. At the same moment the girls grabbed on to Shino's hand and he pulled them both up.

"Domo arigato, Shino-san." The girl both bowed, still slightly blushing. Shino just silently nodded.

On the other hand, some of the people present got a new found respect for the noble Shino, while others found him as a threat.

_"Shino._ _Will. Die..." _Gaara thought, clenching his fist. The fact that his girlfriend was 'saved' by Shino and that she blushed was more than enough to drive him nuts.

Sasuke stayed completely silent, but was sending a nasty glare in Shino's direction.

"Waaa! Shino-san sugoooi..." Joan, Mei, Miru, Stephany and even Devin got hearts in their eyes, causing Kiba and Natsumi to boil with anger and/or jealousy.

_"Chikuso...Stephany is going all gaa-gaa over Shino!"_ Kiba growled _"Look at him, acting so cool!"_

_"Well I'm glad he has a fan club of his own!" _Natsumi humped and glared at the slightly love-struck girls

Saeki waved a hand in front of Mei's and Miru's face, but they didn't even blink. "Mataku. A guy does one cool thing and he has his own fan club..." he then looked at the temporary 'Shino-hatter bunch' and sighed _"Yare, yare...with a fan club always comes a hate club..."_

"WOW, SHINO-SAN SUGOOOOOI!" Shail screamed in excitement and jumped in happiness "He chased away the evil cockroach, and he was so cool, and he saved Kira-nee-san, and...YAAAAAY!" she giggled and then glomped Shino, who turned a few shades redder "You're my idol, will you teach me to be as cool as you!"

"Hey, I thought I was your idol!" Kankuro whined, but Shail was too busy glomping Shino to notice him "S...she ignored me..." he cried chibi tears

"What is going on here!" Tsunade's stern voice erupted thru the kitchen. "Who was screaming like they were getting butchered and..." she stepped on something and looked down "...Why is Alana unconscious?"

"Umm..." Joan started, but Shail jumped in front of her

"Shino-san was soooo cool! He saved them, and he looked so cool, and..." she started bubbling in her cute way, but Saeki continued for her

"Kira and Laura were being chased by a cockroach, and they have a very nasty phobia, and Shino chased the cockroach away." He said calmly

"And the unconscious nekojin?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow (Nekojin stands for something along the lines of "Cat people", so she meant "And the unconscious cat girl?")

"She is also cockroach-phobic." Saeki said

Tsunade was about to question why were most of the girls drooling and why were Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara and even sweet little Natsumi ready to kill off someone, but then she tied two and two together and realized everything "Oh." She got a small sweat drop and cleared her throat "Well try to keep it down. Some people are still sleeping." she said and walked away.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama..." Saeki sighed and turned back, only to get a Naruto™ shocked face at what he was seeing.

The Shino fan club was now completely surrounding the poor Shino and showering him with questions and 'You're so cool' remarks, while the poor boy tried to get away. The Shino hater club was baring their teeth and glaring at him with all their might...if looks could kill, Shino would be butchered already.

Shino looked at Saeki with a 'help me' look, and Saeki sweat dropped. Should he help Shino in any way or does he value his life more than that? Saeki cleared his throat "WHO'S UP FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF YU YU HAKUSHO? THERE'S A HIEI AND KURAMA SPECIAL TODAY!" he yelled out and all the girls slowly turned their heads from Shino, like they were demons, their mouth twisted in a evil smile and their fangs showing and their eyes glowing a dangerous demonic red.

...Saeki felt scared...

...Hell, anyone would be terrified of that!...

...And milliseconds latter, Saeki saw a horde of crazed fangirls about to trample him...

Luckily for Saeki, Shino was very thankful for his sacrifice and helped him get out of the trampling. Saeki was lifted to the ceiling by Shino's bugs and was safe and sound. After the coast was clear, Saeki was gently put down to the ground. "Thank you, I owe you one" Saeki grinned as Shino walked up to him.

"You helped me a great deal." Shino said "I should be thanking you." He said, and at that moment, Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba passed him, Gaara and Sasuke glaring at him and Kiba 'accidentally' nudged him on the shoulder as he walked out. Following them was Natsumi, and she passed Shino without even looking at him, but it was more than obvious that she was angry. But before she was out of sight, she threw a glare at Shino.

"Woah, nasty glare dude...I would be scared if that glare was directed at me..." Saeki admitted and looked at Shino, who looked like... "Are you...blushing!"

"N...no!" Shino stuttered.

"You like her, don't you?" Saeki asked, but Shino stayed quiet. Saeki sighed "So you do, huh? Too bad I can't help you, I don't have any luck with gi..." he started, but a happy shrill interrupted him

"Saeki-kuuuun!" a familiar voice giggled and Saeki was tackled to the ground by a happy blond.

"I...Ino!" Saeki blushed madly

"Did you miss me?" she giggled and glomped him, making the boy turn a few more shades of red.

"H...hai...Ino-chan..." Saeki blushed again as she continued glomping him. Shino sweat dropped slightly and walked away from the love birds.

* * *

After about 1 hour of watching the Hiei and Kurama special and Gaara's, Sasuke's, Kiba's and Natsumi's bad mood, Devin decided to go take a walk outside. 

"Chikuso...what the hell was I thinking? I don't even like Shino..." she muttered angrily "My Fangirl-ism got the best of me..." she sighed and continued walking thru the calming gardens.

The silence soothed her soul...she should do this more often!

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and locked her in a hug. _"NANI!"_ she growled and tried to get out of the man's grip, but her arms were immobilized. "Hanase yo!" she screamed and started kicking and screaming.

"Oi, calm down..." a soothing, male's voice whispered in her ear.

"Dare?" Devin demanded an answer

"Don't worry...I will not hurt you." He said and then they both...dissapeared...

* * *

"Ne, ne, Devin-chan wa doko ni?" Kira asked after the special was over. 

"She got bored and went for a walk outside earlier." Laura replied, now watching the One Piece marathon that started (Omg, I wish I had whatever channel they are watching)

"Oh..." Kira sighed "Ne, ne, Mei-chan, do you wanna help me look for her?"

Mei shrugged "Yeah, I ain't got nothin' better to do. Shino disappeared, so I ain't got anyone to hunt and Saeki is with his blondie so I have no one to annoy." She said and she and Kira walked out. After a few seconds, Gaara got up too and followed them.

Saeki came in to the room, looking as if he just came back from a jungle. He was breathing heavily and was slightly red in the face (tee-hee). He then looked at the TV "Hey, is that One piece?"

"Yeah." Miru replied, nibbling on her popcorn. Saeki sat next to her

"Pass the popcorn." He said, his eyes glued to the TV

Shail was looking at the TV when she dropped the popcorn she was about to put in her mouth. "Runaway pop!" she said, but no one paid attention. She shrugged and kneeled down on the floor, looking for it. "Poppy, poppy popcorn...where are you?" she asked in a sing-song voice as she checked under the couch. "Ah, there you are!" she smiled.

The popcorn was on the other side. But who would bother with going to the other side, so she crawled under the couch to get it. "Aww, now you're all dirty!" she whined when she got the popcorn, but then noticed something else.

Hiding behind the door, where no one was looking, was Shino. Shail waved at him, and he got a 'damn it' face. He made a gesture that said 'keep quiet', and Shail nodded. "Ok Shino-san! I will be quiet!" she grinned happily and Shino slapped his forehead.

"Aah, Shino-kun." The girls went hearts and Shino knew that he was going to regret being there...

Shail shrugged her shoulders as the Shino fanclub made a circle around him again and decided to go find Kira.

* * *

Devin and her captor appeared in a dark room, lit only by candles 

"Where the hell are we?" Devin growled angrily after her captor released her. She turned around to glare at him, and saw a guy with silver hair and glasses. He looked quite...charming "And who the hell are you!"

He scratched the back of his head "I didn't tell you my name! Hah, that was rude of me, wasn't it? I'm Kabuto" he introduced himself and offered her his hand in a friendly shake.

"Do you usually befriend your hostage or am I the first?" Devin narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." Kabuto started.

"Kabuto, did you bring her here?" a soft, female's voice asked politely. A girl with silver hair and red eyes came out from the darkness of the room

"Yeah Miho." Kabuto answered to the girl.

"Who the hell are you people? What do you want from me?" Devin growled, getting impatient.

Miho smiled "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to replace you now." She said and put her hands in a seal and turned in to the exact replica of Devin.

"What do you mean replace me!" Devin hissed, but Miho ignored her.

"And what do we do with her?" Kabuto asked

"We can't hurt her. We will have to send her back sometime." Miho said "Ja ne..." she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Devin had about enough of this. She grabbed Kabuto by his collar and slammed him against the wall "Alright pretty boy, I want answers right NOW! What do you want with me! Who do you work for! What the heck do you want to do anyway?" she hissed

"Patience, patience." Kabuto gave away an annoying smart-ass smile.

"I'll give you patience!" Devin took out a kunai and was about to stab him, but he turned in to a log. "Chikuso!" she growled and turned around, only to be slammed in to the wall the way Kabuto was earlier.

"You're too loud." Kabuto said and did something that Devin was sure to kill him for latter.

He kissed her.

Devin's eyes widened at his sudden and unexpected action. She was so stunned, that when she realized what he was doing it was too late. She felt a bittersweet substance wash over her tongue and she swallowed it, instantly feeling very sleepy. Kabuto broke the kiss and she glared at him thru sleepy eyes

"Kono...yaro...you had...a sleeping potion...in your mouth..." she said before she fell asleep.

Kabuto caught her limp body and looked at her. _"Eeh...she actually looks nice when she's not pissed off..."_ he thought

* * *

Kira and Mei were in the garden "Devin-chan!" Kira called out 

"Oi, Devin!" Mei joined her "Where could she be?"

"I don't know." Kira said.

"Minna-san..." they heard a familiar voice behind them and turned around.

"Devin-chan!" Kira gasped "Where were you? We were looking all over for you!"

"I was just taking a stroll." Devin said softly.

"Ok then…Let's go back and try to hunt down Shino before anyone else does, k?" Mei asked

"Alright Mei." Devin said and they started walking back to the house.

"Oi, Mei…" Kira started, speaking silently so that Devin wouldn't hear her

"Nani?"

"Is it just me, or is Devin kinda…weird?"

"It must be the fresh air or the fangirlsm or something…"

"Oh…ok then…"

* * *

Shail walked around happily when she saw her…second most favorite person in the world! "Gaara-ni-san! Oi, Gaara-ni-san!" she grinned happily. Gaara turned around and saw the brown-eyed girl come to him. "Gaara-ni-san, are you looking for Kira too?" 

"Y…yeah…" Gaara said

"Great, then we'll look for her together!" Shail giggled and started dragging Gaara around until they saw Kira, Mei and Devin.

"It seems they found Devin." Gaara said.

"Devin?" Shail blinked and smelled the air "That…doesn't smell like Devin…"

_"I…is she a dog or something?"_ Gaara sweat dropped slightly

"It smells like…like someone who was around…" Shail sniffed the air once again, and her eyes widened "Aniki! Aniki was here!" she yelled out and started running towards the three girls. "Aniki!"

"Eh? Shail-nee-chan?" Kira blinked when she saw the girl running towards them. "Gaara-sama?" she saw the red-head behind Shail

"Aniki…" Shail breathed "Aniki wa doko ni?"

"Aniki?" Kira blinked as she latched on to Gaara's arm

"You have a brother?" Mei asked

"Yeah, I do! I am certain he's around here somewhere!" Shail said and pointed at Devin "You smell like you've been around my aniki!"

'Devin' blinked, and then Mei sniffed her "What are you doing?"

"Smelling you." Mei said and then turned to Shail "I dunno Shail, she smells normal to me."

"But I am certain I smelled him…" Shail whined

"Maybe your nose is playing tricks on you." Devin said dryly, making Shail pout.

"Well whatever is going on, lets just get home, ok?" Kira said "Ikuzo, Gaara-sama!"

* * *

Saeki knew he was going to regret this. The things that were to follow were unavoidable. He sighed _"I KNOW I am going to regret doing this…"_ he thought and saw the girl he was looking for "Oi, Natsumi!" 

Natsumi blinked and turned around. She saw Saeki "What is it, Saeki-kun?"

"Shino's in the kitchen, he wants to talk with you." Saeki said

"Humph, see if I care!" Natsumi turned around to walk away, but Saeki stopped her

"No please, listen to me! He has something very important to tell you!" Saeki said

"Oh? He can talk?" Natsumi frowned slightly

"Please?" Saeki begged, throwing his best puppy eyes, and Natsumi sighed. He had learned from the best you know (He's Sam-sensei's pupil)

"Hai, hai. I'll be there in five minutes." Natsumi said

"Yosha! Arigato Natsumi-chan!" he grinned and ran off to somewhere

* * *

Kira, Gaara and co walked in to the kitchen, Shail was still slightly pouting. There they saw Saeki walking in with Shino 

"So you see, Natsumi wants to talk to you. She'll be here in no time!" Saeki barely hid his grin.

"A…alright…" Shino muttered.

"Aaah, Shino-san!" Kira and Mei went hearts. Devin was too bored to bother him and Shail was too busy pouting to bother him.

"O…oi girls, don't go all fangirlistic on Shino now!" Saeki whined

"Aww, why not?" Mei pouted and Saeki got closer to her to whisper

"I'm tryin' to hook him and Natsumi up, she's gonna be here any minute" Saeki whispered

"Aww…" Mei pouted "Oh well, it was a good run while it lasted "Let's go Devin, Shail." She said and the two girls followed her out of the kitchen. Saeki sighed in relief

_"That was easy…"_ he thought "Hai, maybe we should get going then?" he turned to Gaara and Kira

Gaara went almost ballistic when he saw Kira go all hearts over Shino, but what ticked him really off was when she blushed. He heard Shukaku yelling in his head something along the lines of 'Kill that son of a bitch, kill him!' (Oooh, Shukaku is back to his old self again), but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to follow Shukaku's orders _"How dare she blush for anyone else?"_ he thought angrily and ripped his hand out of her grip.

_"Oh boy…" _Saeki thought nervously after seeing that

Gaara then grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the kitchen "Let's go Kira." He ordered

"Gaara-sama…" Kira started, completely dazzled by his behavior

"I said we're GOING!" Gaara yelled, and Kira instantly shut up. For the first time since she met him, she felt slightly…afraid of him…

He continued dragging her, and on the way she saw Mei "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, but Gaara simply glared at her and a mass of sand pushed her away and slammed her against the nearest wall

"Mei!" Kira yelled out, but Gaara continued dragging her and before she knew it, she was in her old room…

* * *

_"D…did he just…yell at her?"_ Saeki thought, completely surprised at what just happened. They seemed like the perfect couple, what was this all about! A few minutes after they left the kitchen, he ran out also "Good luck Shino!" he yelled out to his friend. When outside of the kitchen, he saw Mei getting up from against the wall. She looked like someone punched her really hard and she also looked slightly…scared to say the least "Mei, did you…?" 

"W…what happened…to Gaara all of a sudden?" she stuttered, her eyes wide open "I know he isn't the nicest person in the world, but why…"

"He got jealous!" Saeki explained "Which way did he and Kira go!"

"That way." She pointed at the room where Kira and Gaara shared their first kiss.

"C'mon!" he yelled out and they both ran to that room. Mei's hand quickly went for the knob, but a mass of sand grabbed her arm and she screamed out, then the sand pushed her away again, but this time instead of slamming against the wall, Saeki caught her. The force the sand used to push Mei away was so powerful that Saeki couldn't completely stop her, so they both slammed against the wall. Saeki slowly sat up and helped Mei "You alive?"

"Yeah, I think so…" she winced "I guess people have a nag for slamming me against walls today" she joked and then turned serious "What the fuck is going on?"

"I guess Gaara's really pissed right now…" he said "I suggest we don't piss him off further unless we have to."

"And when will we have to?" Mei asked

"When he gets to the point of hurting even Kira…"

* * *

**GothicAngel**: **((smiles darkly))** Yes, I believe that was quite the dramatic twist I wanted in this story 

**Neko-Chan**: Hah, about time to stir up that so called perfect relation ship

**DMG**: But why didn't we put more of us in the story?

**GothicAngel**: Because silly, the KiraxGaara pairing is the main one, and we wanted to show that the so called 'perfect' couple wasn't so perfect after all

**Neko-chan**: Lady is gonna hate us for this, but she made Gaara too soft. It's about time to show off what he's really like. And besides, you know that GothicAngel-chan is a dark goth and that she likes 'touching' moments like these, unlike Lady-chan, the perky goth chick who doesn't really enjoy moments like these, so it's about time we get a bit dark

**DMG**: Yes, I guess you're right. Oh well, that was an unexpected event, don't you agree dear readers? Did we spoil the entire story again or what **((Goofy grin))**


	18. The sacrament

"Trapped with you" by Lady Cell

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Hello!

**GothicAngel**: How's it going everyone? Here's another update for your favorite 'Trapped with you"

**Neko-chan**: Yes **((puts hand on forehead dramatically))** Oh our loyal fans, did you miss me?

**DMG**: **((sarcastically))** Jee, aren't you modest

**Neko-chan**: I can't help it, it's stronger than me

**DMG**: **((sweat drops))** I was sarcastic...

**Lady Cell**: You know she never changes...By the way, It was Gaara's b-day yesterday!

**Gaara**: **((roles eyes))** So what?

**GothicAngel**: **((watery eyes))** But it's your birthday Gaa-chan...

**Neko-chan**: **((smirks))** Yes, don't you think you think you and your little girlfriend should celebrate it in a "special" way? **((wink))**

**Lady and Gaara**: **((blush madly))**

**Lady Cell**: Neko-chan! **((blushes))

* * *

**

_Mei's hand quickly went for the knob, but a mass of sand grabbed her arm and she screamed out, then the sand pushed her away again, but this time instead of slamming against the wall, Saeki caught her. The force the sand used to push Mei away was so powerful that Saeki couldn't completely stop her, so they both slammed against the wall. Saeki slowly sat up and helped Mei "You alive?"_

_"Yeah, I think so…" she winced "I guess people have a nag for slamming me against walls today" she joked and then turned serious "What the fuck is going on?"_

_"I guess Gaara's really pissed right now…" he said "I suggest we don't piss him off further unless we have to."_

_"And when will we have to?" Mei asked_

_"When he gets to the point of hurting even Kira…"

* * *

_

**16th chapter: _"The sacrament_**_"

* * *

_

"What's wrong with you!" Kira yelled at Gaara when he finally let go of her. She was a meter away from him, next to the bed, and Gaara just finished putting a seal on the door. "Answer me!" she yelled, barely putting on a glare. Gaara turned away from the door and in one swift moment he was next to Kira, holding her wrists. Kira gasped and before she knew it, she was on the bed with Gaara on top of her, kissing her roughly.

Kira's eyes shot wide open. After she came to her senses, she tried to push Gaara off of her, but as soon as she started to struggle his grip on her wrists increased, making her wince in pain.

_"Gaara-sama, please stop it..."_ she thought desperately. Gaara held her wrists tightly, and her hands started to go numb. Her wrists were sure to bruise latter on. Gaara then bit on her bottom lip, drawing blood and making her gasp in pain. She felt hot tears falling from her eyes. She turned her head away roughly, breaking the kiss.

"Gaara, it hurts!" she cried, closing her eyes tightly.

_...Her face was cowered with blood, but she still had a weak smile on..._

_...More tears spilled from her eyes..._

_"Gaara, it hurts..."_ _she whimpered_

Gaara's eyes snapped open. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The image was more than enough to drive him crazy. He could barely breathe. He felt cold sweat run down his forehead and hot tears run down his cheeks.

He blinked and saw Kira beneath him. She was crying, and her bottom lip was bleeding. His tears fell on her cheek, mixing with her own tears, and she looked at him.

"Gaara...-sama...?" she whispered, and in seconds Gaara released her wrists and hugged her, burring his face in her chest (**DMG**: Not her breasts, you echii...). He started sobbing uncontrollably, muttering many pleads for forgiveness.

Kira was looking at the ceiling. She seemed stunned. Then, she slowly moved her hands, ignoring the pain in her wrists, and hugged Gaara. "It's alright...shhh..." she soothed him like a mother sooths it's child.

That's exactly what Gaara was at the moment.

A scared child who only searched comfort.

"It's alright Gaara, don't cry..." she said softly and moved her head to kiss his forehead. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Suddenly, a song found its way to her lips. She started singing in a soft voice, hoping to calm down the frightened child that was in her arms.

"You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you"

* * *

Saeki heard Kira's voice and smiled, sighing with relief. "I think it's alright now Mei." He said

"Y...you think?" the black-haired girl said worriedly.

"Yeah..." Saeki closed his eyes "I think they settled their differences and that we will see them holding hands again in no time."

Mei sighed, putting a hand to her heart "I'm glad...to hear that." She smiled

Shino was seconds away from chasing after Saeki to see what was going on, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Shino?" he turned around to see Natsumi stand there.

"Natsumi!" Shino barely kept himself from actually squeaking.

Natsumi looked at him and then looked away, something similar to annoyance on her face "S...so, what did you want to talk about?" she muttered

"T...talk...about...?" Shino blinked. He thought Saeki said that she wanted to talk to..._"I am going to kill him..."_ he thought.

"Well?" Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

Shino had to think quick. "I was wondering if you..." he couldn't think of what to say next. Then he remembered! "...would want to go to the spring festival with me?" dammit, he thought even Kiba would find that to sound corny

He thought he saw Natsumi blush, but perhaps he just imagined it. "Actually..." she glanced at him "...I would like to...but the spring festival is tonight...and we have to spend another two weeks here."

Suddenly, Shail bounced in to the room "Hey, guess what! Tsunade-sama said that she will let us go to the Spring festival tonight! How awesome is that!" she giggled.

"Yeah, it is cool." Natsumi giggled at the hyperactive girl, but then glanced at Shino from the corner of her eye, a small smile still lingering on her lips. When Shino saw her looking at him, he looked away and seemed to blush.

"Anyway, I have to go tell everyone else, and I need to ask Joan to go to the festival with me! I hate going alone!" Shail squeaked and bounced out of the room

Natsumi chuckled "Well Shino-kun, I guess we are going to that festival together."

"Y...yeah."

* * *

Kankuro just heard the great news. The only problem was he didn't know who to go with. He wanted to ask his sister to come with him, but she had Shikamaru. _"Dammit, if I go alone I would be the loser of the month..."_ he cried chibi tears, when all of a sudden someone bumped in to him.

"Itee..." he heard a familiar female voice and looked down to see Shail rubbing her head.

"Shail-chan..." he blinked, when he got an idea. Why not go with her? _"How come I didn't think of it sooner!"_ he grinned.

Shail jumped up to her feet swiftly and saluted Kankuro "Hello, Kanky!" she said "What are you doing on such a nice spring day?"

"Not much." he looked at her "Besides that, I was wondering if you would like to go to the spring festival with me?" he asked her, crossing fingers behind his back.

"Spring festival." Shail blinked "Sorry Kanky, but I thought to ask Joan to go with me."

Kankuro turned in to a shell of a man _"S...she doesn't want to go with me..."_ he thought. For some reason, it hit him harder than he thought it would. "I...is that so...?" he laughed nervously

"Kankuro, are you ok? You seem sillier than usual..." Shail narrowed her eyes

"Oh, you think?" he scratched the back of his head

Suddenly, Shail grinned happily. She took out a light-bulb from behind her back and held it above her head, and then she turned it on "I have an idea!" she exclaimed loudly and then threw away the light-bulb "Since Kanky doesn't have anyone to go with, then I will go with him! I'm sure Joan will find someone else!"

Kankuro sweat dropped "What makes you think I don't have anyone to go with!" he squeaked

"Oh, if you have then I will go with Joan. Bye-bye!" Shail waved and started to walk away, when something grabbed her legs and she fell down. She looked back and saw Kankuro clinging on to her legs.

"Please don't go, I need to go with you!" Kankuro cried.

"Alright Kanky, don't worry! The great little Shail will go to the spring festival with you!" she smiled.

Kankuro looked at her with glittery eyes "Y...you will?"

"Yeah, of course!" she smiled. Kankuro then hugged her legs and started to rub his head against her thighs, not even conscious that what he was doing could be misunderstood as a perverted act.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he cried chibi tears.

Shail blushed "Kankuro, s...stop that!" she whined as she tried to push him away, but he was still holding on. She just continued blushing.

"Kankuro!" a stern voice growled. Kankuro stopped thanking Shail and turned around to see Temari, Joan and Miru.

"What do you think you're doing, you pervert!" Joan barked

"Touching an innocent and sweet girl like that..." Miru growled

Kankuro turned around and saw Shail with closed eyes blushing furiously, and then realized what he was doing "T...this isn't what it looks like!" he defended

"KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!"

"ANTI-PERVERT KICK!"

"MIRU PUNCH!"

CRASH

Kankuro was sent flying thru the roof, outside. He was sent flying so hard, that he hit the seal that was surrounding the house and got electrified. The three kick-ass girls high-fived

"Shail-chan, my pervert brother didn't do anything, did he?" Temari asked

Shail blinked and stood up "No, not really." She smiled "By the way, Tsunade-sama is going to let us go to the spring festival! See yah, I have more people to tell!" she said and bounced away.

"Spring festival?" Temari blinked

_**TEMARI VISION:**_

_Shikamaru and Temari are sitting at the grassy plain, looking at the fireworks while the sakura petals washed over them. "It is so beautiful, ne Shikamaru?" she asked. But before she knew it, Shikamaru pushed her to the ground. She looked at his handsome face, his black eyes piercing her._

_"Temari, you are so lovely." He said._

_"Shikamaru..." she blushed_

_"Temari..." He leaned in closer..._

_And closer..._

_...and closer..._

"TEMARI!"

Temari woke up from her trance "Huh? What?"

Miru put a hand to her forehead, rubbing it slightly "No...nothing..."

"Temari, you have drool on the corner of your mouth..." Joan pointed out, but Temari was again in her world "So anyway, are we going like the bacheloret club to the festival this year too?"

"Yeah. I guess we better go gather the girls." Miru said

"It will be a smaller group than usual. Natsumi is probably going with Shino, Stephany will want to go Kiba, Hayashi is with Chouji, Miharu has Haku and I can bet that Kankuro asked Shail to go with him" Joan explained

"So that leaves us two, Devin and Mei." Miru sighed

* * *

Shail saw Mei and Saeki patrolling in front of the door that led to Kira's room. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, nothing really..." Saeki sweat dropped

"Oh ok." Shail smiled "By the way, Tsunade-sama is going to let us go to the spring festival!"

Saeki sighed "I guess Ino is expecting me to ask her to go with me." He said

_"I...have no one to go with..."_ she thought _"I guess it's the bacheloret club again this year."_

"No, don't touch that door!" she heard Saeki squeak and then she saw Shail reaching for the dreaded doorknob. She expected the sand to push her away, but nothing happened. Shail coolly opened the door.

"W...what?" Mei blinked. Shail looked inside, and Mei and Saeki looked over her shoulder.

They saw Gaara lying in Kira's arm. They were both asleep...how odd for Gaara to be sleeping. Shail walked in, even though Mei and Saeki tried to stop her. She stood next to the two and looked at them

"Kira-nee-san..." she whispered, and Kira's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around lazily, and in a few seconds Gaara woke up also. The both sat up on the bed, rubbing their eyes.

"I...I was sleeping..." Gaara muttered.

"That's because I made Shukaku be nice so you can relax." Kira yawned. She then looked at Shail "What is it Shail-nee-chan?"

"I wanted to tell you that Tsunade-sama is going to let us go to the spring festival that is being held tonight!"

"Thank you for telling us Shail-nee-chan." Kira smiled, and Shail then bounced out of the room

"Bye-bye!" she waved before she was out of sight.

"Kira-chan, Gaara, is everything alright?" Saeki asked.

Kira hid her bruised wrists out of Saeki's and Mei's sight, smiling "Everything's fine."

Gaara looked at Mei and saw her bruised and beaten up. That was his fault. "Mei..." Mei looked at him "Sorry about that."

Mei blinked and looked at her bruises "Oh, this? Don't worry, no biggie."

"We're...going now." Saeki said and tugged on Mei slightly "Bye.

"Oh yeah, bye." Mei smiled nervously and the two got out and closed the door. Kira sighed and Gaara took her arms and moved them from behind her back, examining her wrists.

"It looks bad." He said. Her wrists were a sickening shade of blue and badly swollen.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Kira said as she tried to pull her hands back, but Gaara didn't let her.

"I think you should let Tsunade-sama look at it." Gaara said and helped her up.

"Y...yeah..." Kira blushed as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Shail saw almost everyone hanging out in the living room. "Everyone, I have great news!"

"Miharu got high of pocky again?" Haku asked

"Haku!" Miharu whined and punched his shoulder

"No, even better! Tsunade-sama is letting us go to the spring festival tonight!" the bouncy girl squealed.

"Wow, really!" Alana went star-eyed "Sugoi!" she squealed and then threw a glance in Kakashi's direction. "Kakashi..." she said slyly, making him sweat drop

"Umm...Alana, would you like to go with me to the festival?" he asked and in seconds, Alana was glomping him

"I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed.

"Miharu, will you go to the spring festival with me?" Haku asked the red-eyed girl.

"O...of course Haku..." Miharu replied, her cheeks turning the same shade as her eyes.

"La-chan, will you go to the spring festival with me?" Sasuke asked

"Alright, Sa-chan." Laura smiled

"Sakura-san, will you do me the pleasure of going to the spring festival with me!" Lee asked

"Of course I will." Sakura giggled

"Kurenai, are we going?" Asuma asked, and she giggled and nodded

"Tenten, shall we go together?" Neji asked

"Of course, Neji." Tenten blushed

"Hinata-chan, you're going with me right? Right?" Naruto grinned

Hinata smiled "Yes, I'm going with you."

"YEAH!" Naruto laughed

Chouji looked at Hayashi "Umm, Hayashi-chan?"

"Yes, Chouji-kun?" she looked at him

"Are you going with anyone to the spring festival?" he asked

"No, not really." She shrugged

"Then wanna go with me?" he asked

Hayashi blushed slightly "S...sure..."

Kiba threw a glance at Stephany, but when their eyes met, he quickly looked away, blushing madly. "Kiba-kun?" he heard behind him and froze.

"H...h...hai...Stephany...-chan?" he stuttered

"Isn't this...cool or what?" she smiled

"Yeah, it is cool..." Kiba laughed nervously. _"Damn it you idiot, say something smart!"_ he scolded himself mentally "Umm...so Stephany-chan, are you going with anyone?"

"I am most probably going with the bacheloret club again this year..." she sighed "...since no one ever asks me to go with them."

"Is that so?" Kiba scratched the back of his head "I thought you would have guys flying all over you to ask you out." He said

Stephany laughed, blushing slightly "That's nice of you, but that's not how it goes."

"Oh..." Kiba looked at her _"Dammit, do something you idiot!" _Kiba yelled at himself "So, Stephany...since no one asked you to the spring festival...would you like to go with me then?" he asked, and Stephany was silent for a second _"She's gonna say no, she's gonna say no!"_

"Ok." Stephany smiled

"Why not? Please go with me Stephany-cha..." Kiba whined, but then blinked "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said ok. I'll go with you." She said

_"Score!"_ Kiba celebrated secretly.

Saeki, Mei, Joan and Miru came in to the room. "Saeki-kun!" Ino went glittery-eyed

"Umm...Hi Ino." He greeted, and he was greeted by a big glomp. He sweat dropped "So anyway, do you want to go to the spring festival with me?" he asked

"Oh Saeki-kun, I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed

Mei sighed. "So, only for bachelorets this year I see..."

"Yeah. Hey Devin, we're going as every year ok?" Miru yelled

Devin looked at them. "Y...yeah. Like every year." (for you who don't remember, that is not Devin, but Miho)

"Aaah, the spirit of youth is all around us!" Gai cried chibi tears, making everyone sweat drop.

* * *

Tsunade smiled "There you go Kira-chan, I healed your wrists." She said.

Kira flexed her wrists, looking at them carefully "Domo arigato, Hokage-sama." She bowed. They were in Tsunade's room. Gaara was leaning on the wall near the door with his arm crossed, while Tsunade sat on the bed, with Kira in front of her.

"But let me warn you. Don't put too much pressure on them just yet." She said as she started to bandage her wrists "They are still very fragile."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I will be careful." Kira smiled

"By the way, what happened to your wrists anyway? The bones were close to breaking." Tsunade asked. Kira looked away from her, and she noticed Gaara tighten his fists slightly. Tsunade closed her eyes "Also, are you going to the spring festival?"

"Yes." Kira said "We're going together, right Gaara-sama?" she asked, and Gaara simply nodded.

"Anyway, take care you two, alright?" she said as she got up from the bed.

* * *

**GothicAngel**: A nice chapter, don't you think?

**Lady Cell**: Come back here you pervert!

**GothicAngel**: **((slaps forehead))** They're still at it?

**DMG**: What did you expect? Neko-chan and Lady are best friends, but they can't stand each other...

**Gaara**: **((Sweat drops))** You realize that that makes no sense?


End file.
